


Lycan

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, OT7, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Werewolf Discrimination, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: Changkyun is a wolf with no pack. He lives on the streets, going from one shelter to the next, just trying to stay alive.When — after a particularly nasty beating — he's taken in by a wolf pack, Changkyun realises that maybe he has a chance for a better life. A life where he doesn't have to be a lone wolf anymore.Changkyun wants to belong. He just doesn't know how.A story about finding your pack, and finding yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love the idea of mx as a pack, and there simply isn't enough changkyun/everyone fic out there...
> 
> before we begin: there won't be any a/b/o in this fic, but there will be some vague mention of pack dynamics and hierarchies, just not within the strict confines of the a/b/o system. I don't anticipate there being any graphic/violent scenes. there will likely be (consensual) sex scenes of varying levels of explicitness. additional tags will be added as we go along, if needed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/notionxally/status/1104145079625830400)

 

 

 

Changkyun stumbles through the streets. It’s raining — thankfully not a thunderstorm, but enough to leave his clothes soaked through and his hair hanging down across his face, dripping into his eyes. The fur on his tail is heavy with water, drags along the floor as he staggers along the pavement, leaning heavily against the brick wall for support.

People must see him, they must do. But they cross the street to avoid him, heads ducked down beneath umbrellas. Changkyun isn’t quite complaining. The best humans can do for him is to ignore him. Not like those human boys, mere teenagers, but already vicious enough in their hatred to corner him in a secluded alleyway for nothing more than being _different._

He stops, slumps down against the wall. His ribs feel bruised from where the boys had kicked him. He can taste blood on his lip, and he doesn’t even want to know how bad his face must look.

“Where do I go from here?” Changkyun groans under his breath. He tips his head up to the sky, lets the rain pour down on his face. Closes his eyes as he focuses on trying to breathe through the pain.

The door to the convenience store he’s slumped down in front of opens with a tinkling of the bell. He can hear voices, people muttering urgently to each other.

“—why are we even in this part of town?” someone, a male voice, is saying. “It’s scary here.”

“Don’t be a baby,” another man is replying. “This is the quickest way back home.”

“Well, we didn’t need to stop for snacks!” complains the first man.

Then their footsteps come to a stop right in front of Changkyun. He can sense them there, but he can’t move. Waits for the inevitable, for the humans to whine in disgust about the _wolf_ in their streets, how creatures like him should be locked up, how he’s a danger to society. If his ribs didn’t hurt so much, he would laugh. He’s not the one who’s a danger to society.

“Hey — hey you. Are you okay?”

Changkyun opens his eyes, startled by how close the voice is to him. It takes him a moment to get his eyes to focus, but when they do, he sees two humans crouched down in front of him. One of them is holding an umbrella over the other, which he brings forward to offer Changkyun some shelter as well.

His vision starts to go blurry again, and Changkyun groans, closes his eyes.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep on me,” the same man says. He places on hand on Changkyun’s cheek, pats him gently to rouse him. “Try to stay awake, okay?”

It takes every last bit of effort in Changkyun, but he pries his eyes open. Tries to speak, but all that escapes him is a low whine.

The man crouched in front of him looks up at his companion. “Hoseok hyung,” he says, “we need to help him.”

The other man — Hoseok, presumably — nods in concern. “I don’t think he can walk,” he replies, frowning. “I’ll call Hyunwoo hyung, get him to drive over here and pick us up.”

Changkyun takes a shaky inhale, and a rattling exhale. Everything hurts, there are stars blinking in his eyes, and all he wants is to go to sleep.

“It’s okay,” the man who isn’t Hoseok murmurs. He reaches up, smooths Changkyun’s wet fringe off his face. “We’ve got you now. It’s okay.”

  


 

* * *

 

  


When Changkyun opens his eyes again, he’s in a soft, warm bed. He’s not in his wet clothes anymore. His hair and fur aren’t wet. He tries to sit up, but an ache in his ribs stops him, and he crumples back down, letting out a low whine of pain.

“Hey, hey, hey — take it easy.”

Someone’s rushing to his side, fussing over him, making sure he's tucked cosily into the blanket. Changkyun closes his eyes, breathes in the spicy scent that envelops him.

“Where am I?” he croaks out. Cracks one eye open.

The man standing by his bedside has wavy brown hair, and delicate features. He isn’t one of the two men who had found Changkyun in the rain, he doesn’t think. But Changkyun can’t be sure.

“Doesn’t matter — you’re safe now,” the man says. He presses a hand to Changkyun’s forehead. “The fever’s gone down, at least. Do you want something to drink?”

And yeah, now that this kind stranger mentions it, Changkyun’s parched. “Water,” he says in a strangled voice, “please.”

The man smiles at him, disappears out of view. Changkyun leans back down into the pillow. He can hear voices drifting faintly into the room. How many people are here? And where the hell is _here,_ anyway?

But he can figure all of that later. His carer comes back into the room, holding a glass of water, and followed by someone Changkyun recognises. The man who had crouched down in front of him and told him that things would be okay.

This man peers at him with unveiled curiosity and worry. “Kihyun, is he okay?”

Kihyun, as Changkyun supposes his name is, sets the glass of water down on the bedside table, and helps Changkyun to a sitting position. “He’s fine, Minhyuk — now come here and help me fluff this pillow.”

Minhyuk hurries over obediently, arranges the pillows as Kihyun instructs so that Changkyun can sit comfortably. He takes the glass that Kihyun offers gratefully, gulps it down like he hasn’t had a drink of water in days.

“Slow down,” Kihyun says, but gently. There’s laughter in his voice. “There’s more where that came from, if you want it.”

Changkyun nods, but keeps drinking until he drains the glass. He eyes Kihyun and Minhyuk warily. “Thank you,” he says meekly. Glances around the room. “But — where am I?”

“You’re in our home,” declares Minhyuk, perching himself onto the edge of Changkyun’s bed. “We saved you!”

Kihyun smacks Minhyuk on the shoulder. “It’s not that dramatic,” he scolds, before turning to Changkyun. “You have a bit of bruising on your ribs, and that black eye doesn’t look great, but you’re fine. You had a fever last night, but it seems to have dissipated now.”

Changkyun furrows his brow. “Last night?” he repeats. “How long was I asleep?”

“Almost twenty-four hours,” says Minhyuk. He grins at Changkyun. “That’s rivalling Hyungwon’s record, right there.”

“What — who’s Hyungwon?”

Kihyun gives Minhyuk another smack. “Stop overwhelming him,” he snaps. But his voice is soft when he speaks to Changkyun. “You can meet everyone else when you feel up to it — but for now, feel free to just get more sleep.”

And even though Changkyun’s just woken up, the prospect of sleep already sounds enticing. He can’t remember the last time he’d gotten such a good rest. He nods, eyelids already getting heavy, lets Kihyun and Minhyuk fuss over his pillows until he can get comfortable lying down.

“But who — who’s everyone?” Changkyun murmurs into the pillow, his eyes already falling shut and his breathing slowing.

He hears Kihyun’s voice through the haze in his head, like a dream. “The rest of the pack,” Kihyun’s saying. “Our wolf pack.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter to set the scene. next chapter: we meet the rest of the boys... 
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! or come talk to me @notionxally on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The next morning, Changkyun lets Kihyun help him out of the bedroom, and into the living room. He perches himself on the sofa, tail curling around him, as he tugs his knees to his chest and drags a blanket over himself.

It’s been two days since he’d been discovered by Minhyuk and Hoseok, and finally he feels strong enough to get out of bed. And, hopefully, meet the pack that’s saved his life.

Minhyuk’s already on the sofa, shuffles towards him. Changkyun flinches involuntarily. A look of hurt flickers across Minhyuk’s face for a second, before he’s smiling again. Reaches out one hand hesitantly, places it on Changkyun’s shoulder. Now that he's not so alarmed, it's nice, Changkyun thinks. Comforting. He leans into Minhyuk’s touch.

And then, he notices it. The furry grey ears peeking out from Minhyuk’s full head of hair. The long tail resting lazily behind him. He turns to Kihyun. Ears the colour of honey, and a thick, sandy brown tail.

Of course, he knows that he’s in a wolf pack. Kihyun had mentioned it. But to see these wolves, not hiding it but proudly showing off who they are — it makes Changkyun feel a clenching in his chest. He’s spent his entire life trying to force himself to shift permanently into full human form. To see Minhyuk and Kihyun so easily, so comfortably, resting in their natural half-human, half-wolf state — tears pool in Changkyun’s eyes.

“Oh, baby,” Minhyuk purrs, when he notices. “Don’t cry. You’re safe, you’re with us now.”

Changkyun nods, wipes at his tears with the back of his hand. He doesn’t know who these people — these _wolves_ — are, but he feels safe. And maybe that’s misguided, but Changkyun hasn’t felt safe in such a long, long time, that he allows himself to revel in it for once.

“Can you tell us your name?” Kihyun asks, softly. “I’m Kihyun, and this is Minhyuk.”

Changkyun already knows this. He doesn’t mention it. Just licks his lips and mumbles, “Changkyun. My name is Changkyun.”

Kihyun smiles at him, strokes his hair gently. “Changkyun,” he murmurs, and Changkyun hasn’t heard his name come out of someone else’s mouth since — since, well, he doesn’t want to think about it. Squeezes his eyes shut, shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. “Changkyun,” Kihyun says again, “most of the pack’s out at the moment, but Jooheon is here. Do you want to meet him?”

Changkyun opens his eyes. It’s scary, meeting new people. But he wants to. He nods shyly.

Kihyun calls out for Jooheon, and then a door at the far end of the room is being pushed open slowly. In walks a man with dark hair falling softly into his eyes, and the prettiest dimples Changkyun thinks he’s ever seen. He beams at Changkun. His fur is a paler shade of grey than Minhyuk’s, and his ears twitch excitedly when he spots Changkyun.

“This is Jooheon,” says Kihyun. Jooheon shuffles over, curls up at Changkyun’s feet. Hesitates, checking if Changkyun is okay with it, before resting resting his cheek against Changkyun’s leg. The soft touch makes Changkyun smile.

“Hi,” Jooheon says. His voice is bright. He smells like cotton candy. Changkyun likes him instantly. Reaches down to trail his fingers along the fur on Jooheon’s ears. It makes Jooheon giggle, nuzzling into Changkyun’s touch. Affection swells in Changkyun’s chest.

Next to him, Minhyuk’s chuckling lightly. “He’s cute,” he says. Changkyun turns his attention away from Jooheon. Minhyuk’s grinning at looking at Kihyun. “I like him. Can we keep him?”

Something expands inside Changkyun, like a balloon filling up with hope. It aches in his core. He hasn’t let himself hope, not since he’d lost everything that had mattered to him. Hope only leads to disappointment. He can't let himself hope again.

And so he wrenches his eyes away from Minhyuk, snatches his hand back from Jooheon. Doesn’t notice the look of surprise that crosses Jooheon’s face.

Kihyun watches him carefully, before turning back to Minhyuk. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he says, the warning evident in his tone. “We’ll need to talk to Hyunwoo hyung.”

Changkyun curls up into himself. He’s had a nice reprieve from the endless despair of being alone. He should have known it wouldn’t last forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Changkyun’s never had a pack. He had something vaguely approximating it, years ago. He and four other boys at the shelter, all from families who hadn’t wanted a werewolf in their midst, thrown out onto the streets the moment they’d hit puberty and started presenting. But they hadn’t formed a pack, not yet. And Changkyun will always regret it.

It was wiser to wait, the people at the shelter had said. Wait until their hormones had settled down, wait until they had seen a bit more of the real world.

Well, the real world had come crashing down on them. After the humans attacked the shelter, and everyone scattered, Changkyun found himself alone again. And he couldn’t even find his would-be pack, because they hadn’t scented each other.

That night, after prowling the streets in desperate search for the only family he had left in the world, he had howled at the waning moon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No one else mentions the question of what is to happen to him once he's better. But Changkyun decides he's not going to get attached. Not to a pack that has been kind enough to care for him, but that will probably turn him back out on the streets once they can do so without guilt.

So he bows his head politely to the other pack members, when they finally get introduced to him. Hoseok, the man who had been unhappy to be in the unsavoury part of town where they'd found Changkyun, and the one who had sheltered Changkyun with an umbrella. His fur is jet black, but his hair is streaked with purple. The contrast with his skin makes him look so pale he seems almost other-wordly.

Then there's Hyungwon, a tall and slender man with platinum blond hair that matches the white-blond of his fur. He has huge, piercing eyes, and when he looks at Changkyun it feels like he's looking into his soul.

And finally, when he gets back from work, Changkyun gets to meet Hyunwoo. Their pack leader is a tall man, with broad shoulders and tanned skin, and a face that reveals no emotions.

Changkyun squirms under the attention as Hyunwoo studies him intently. They've just finished dinner together, and everyone sitting silently at the table as Kihyun and Jooheon bring the dishes to the kitchen. Changkyun had offered to help, but Kihyun insisted that he was their guest, not to mention injured, and that he shouldn't be expected to do any chores.

Now, sitting under Hyunwoo's unblinking gaze, Changkyun wishes he had resisted Kihyun a bit more strongly.

“So,” Hyunwoo says, breaking the silence. His voice is smooth like honey. “Where did you come from?”

Kihyun returns to the table, having put the dishes in the sink, and sits down next to Changkyun. He frowns at Hyunwoo. “Is that tone really necessary?”

To Changkyun's surprise, Hyunwoo instantly softens. His shoulder round, and his eyes look warmer. “Sorry,” he says, “I can come across as gruff sometimes. I don't mean to intimidate you.”

Jooheon leans across the table to give Changkyun's hand a squeeze. “What Hyunwoo hyung is trying to say,” he explains, “is that we want to know more about you. If you're comfortable sharing.”

Changkyun hesitates. Looks at the curious faces that are watching him from around the table, their interest in him plain to see. “But — why?”

His question is met with glances exchanged around the table between the pack members. No one seems to want to — or be able to — give him an answer.

Finally, it's Hyunwoo who speaks.

“We just want to make sure that you're safe,” he says. “It's a cruel world out there. Us wolves have to look out for each other.”

Kihyun rests a hand gently on Changkyun's shoulder. “Can you tell us who hurt you?” he asks. “Will they hurt you again?”

Changkyun tongues at the drying cut on his lip. “Just some human boys, I don't know who they are,” he says, truthfully. “They don't really like wolves, where I'm from.”

“It's a shitty part of town,” Hoseok agrees. “Why do you live there? Do you have a pack there?”

The mention of a pack stings. Changkyun shakes his head. “The shelters there are the easiest to get into,” he says. Easiest to get into because they're the biggest there, biggest because that's where they're needed the most. Because that's where the discrimination runs the most rampant, and where the wolves have responded by forming massive packs that look more like gangs than families. Changkyun hates it, hates every single day of his existence in those hell-like towns. But —

“I don't have anywhere else to go,” Changkyun admits. “I don't have a pack, a family — I don't have anyone else.”

Minhyuk gasps audibly at this. “Hyung,” he whines, turning his attention to Hyunwoo, “we have to help him, we have to!”

Changkyun grimaces. “You really don't have to.”

But Hyunwoo just shakes his head. Minhyuk falls silent. “We don't have to, but we talked briefly about this while you were asleep — and I think we all want to,” he says. “At least until we can get you back on your feet.”

Hoseok nods. “We live in a much better part of town for wolves,” he explains. “None of that awful discrimination you get in some parts. We all have jobs, and we can get you one too. We can help you get set up here.”

Changkyun's head is spinning. He's heard of these enclaves, communities of wolves that have somehow managed to build a functioning society within a society. There's been talk of the government trying to expand the reach of these wolf-friendly safe havens. But Changkyun never, ever dreamed that he would have even the slightest chance of starting again in one of these places.

“But — is it okay that I don't have a pack?” he asks, cautiously. Where he came from, packless wolves were often shunned and intentionally on the fringes of society. The only thing that had kept Changkyun from joining one of the massive wolf packs was the knowledge that life in one of those packs was worse than life out if it.

Hyunwoo nods at him reassuringly. “We, along with many of the other packs in our community, have helped reintegrate packless wolves into society,” he says. “Once word gets out, you'd be surprised how quickly packs start courting a new wolf.”

Changkyun blinks in bewilderment. “Courting?” He feels daft, but he hasn't had much experience with the process of pack bonding. He'd had his four wolves, and then one day he didn't have them anymore. That was it, as far as he was concerned. He can't even begin imagining loving anyone else as strongly as he had loved them.

“That's not something you need to worry about now,” Kihyun adds quickly, like he’s sensed Changkyun's discomfort. “There are plenty of lone wolves in our community as well — whether by choice, or because they're still waiting for the right pack to come along.”

Hyungwon's watching him intently from across the table. He hasn't said a single word thus far, but now he straightens up and speaks.

“Being here means having a choice,” he says, quietly but firmly. “Getting to live the kind of life you _want,_ not just the one that's been handed to you.”

There's something in Hyungwon's tone that settles heavy in the air. Like he's speaking from personal experience. Changkyun suppresses a shudder.

“It hasn't been all smooth sailing for all of us,” Kihyun explains gently, without really explaining anything at all, “but we're here now, and we have each other.”

Minhyuk reaches over, settles his hand on top of Changkyun's. “And now you have us too.”

Changkyun looks at the six faces crowded around him. He wishes he could believe that that's true.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of set-up and backstory into the society they live in... what happened to changkyun? who are the four wolves he almost formed a pack with? let me know what you think! 
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it :) hmu @notionxally on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Changkyun learns that the room he had been sleeping in is one of three bedrooms in the house. One room — the one he had been in — has the big double bed. Another one has two sets of bunk beds. And the third one is what Kihyun tells him is called the nest.

It's a term Changkyun's heard before. But he's never been in one, or even seen one. There weren't nests at the shelters, of course. You needed a stable home and a pack to call your own before you could even think of having a nest.

The nest is a dimly lit room with a huge bed, plenty of cushions and blankets and things to cuddle. It smells faintly of something Changkyun can't quite identify, something warm and musky — like sandalwood, or fire — mixed with a fresh, clean scent. Changkyun wonders if every pack’s nest has a different smell.

“We don't really have fixed bedrooms,” Kihyun explains, as they head back out of the nest. “We all just pick a place for the night based on how social we're feeling. Most nights everyone just ends up in the nest, to be honest. The double bedroom's most often used for pair or trio bonding.”

Changkyun hums as he takes in all this information. He knows about pack bonding, of course — or just  _ sex,  _ to humans. He's done some stuff before, back when he had people he loved. But not much. Thinking about it makes him feel apprehensive.

“So,” Kihyun says, getting back to the point of their conversation, and of the house tour, “where do you want to sleep tonight?”

Changkyun hesitates. The thought of sleeping in the nest, surrounded by six people he barely knows, seems like far too much to handle. But he also doesn’t really want to be alone, with only his nightmares for company. He’s a wolf, after all. He’s designed to live in a pack. And now, in this time of extreme stress and confusion, Changkyun’s entire being is calling out to his fellow wolves more than ever.

Kihyun touches a hand gently to his arm. “What are you worrying about?” he asks, gently, like he knows that Changkyun’s getting caught up in his own head and starting to panic. “You can tell me, whatever it is. We can talk about it.”

“Pack bonding,” Changkyun mumbles, his cheeks warming. “I don’t — I don’t know…” He looks down at his feet. He wonders if he’s expected to bond with these wolves, with this pack. 

He trails off, not sure how to continue or even what he’s trying to say. Thankfully, Kihyun seems to understand. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to do,” he says, firmly. “All of this — it's all your choice, now. If you want to be alone, we’ll respect that.”

Changkyun looks at Kihyun. Shakes his head. “I don’t want to be alone,” he replies. “But can we — can I not  _ do  _ anything?”

Kihyun smiles at Changkyun. “Of course,” he says. “Most of the time we don’t do anything except cuddle, either.”

This makes something inside Changkyun untwist. He likes cuddling. He used to cuddle, all the time, with — but that’s neither here nor there. He blinks himself back into the present. “Can I stay in the same room?” he asks. “The double bedroom?”

Kihyun nods. “Sure,” he says, without missing a beat. “Who do you want to come stay with you? Jooheon and Minhyuk love cuddles, and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind—”

“Actually,” Changkyun interrupts suddenly. His heart is racing as he watches for Kihyun’s reaction. “Could you stay with me? If you don’t mind?”

There’s a brief moment of silence. Changkyun thinks, for a second, that Kihyun’s going to say no. But then a warm, soft smile spreads across his face. Kihyun reaches forward, brushes Changkyun’s hair away from his forehead, out of his eyes. 

“I would love to,” he murmurs, his voice low and reassuring. “I would love to.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


That night, Changkyun lets Kihyun take his hand and lead him into the bedroom. Kihyun’s hand is small, but his grip is firm, and sure. It makes Changkyun feel like he has someone to rely on, someone who will take care of him and guide him and never let him slip away.

But that’s a stupid, naive way of thinking. Changkyun grits his teeth in frustration. How easily he falls into the trap of relying on others. He should know by now that the only person he can rely on is himself.

Then Kihyun turns to look at him, eyes soft. Changkyun can feel his resolve crumbling.

“Do you want to get into bed?” Kihyun asks. When Changkyun nods meekly, Kihyun pulls the covers aside and crawls in. Beckons for Changkyun to follow, which he does, shyly, wrapping his tail around himself like a protective blanket.

Kihyun flicks the lamp off, and the room falls into darkness, illuminated only by the pale glow of the moonlight. It makes Kihyun’s skin look almost translucent. Changkyun resists the urge to reach out and touch.

They each lie on a pillow, facing each other. They’re not touching, but it’s still closer than Changkyun’s ever been to another person in a long, long time. Even this feels so intense, so overwhelming. He exhales shakily.

“You okay?” Kihyun asks. He has an edge, for sure — Changkyun’s seen it when he talks to the other members of his pack. But when he’s with Changkyun everything about him is soft, and rounded. He reaches out a hand, as if to stroke Changkyun’s cheek, then hesitates. “Can I?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah,” he murmurs. Leans into Kihyun’s touch as he presses his palm against the side of Changkyun’s face, thumb rubbing gently against the round curve of his cheek. He feels the tension in his body slowly dissipate. This is why wolves live in packs, he thinks. This is what it’s meant to be like.

“Kihyun-ssi,” he says, suddenly. Blinks up at Kihyun. “Can I ask you something?”

This seems to startle Kihyun, but he nods. “Yes, of course,” he replies. “And you can call me — you can call all of us — hyung, you know. We may not be a pack, but you’re one of us now.”

And that — that’s exactly what Changkyun wants to ask about. He furrows his brow, trying to figure out the right words.

“Why do you trust me?” he blurts out, finally. “You’ve known me for less than a week. But you’ve invited me into your home, you’re doing so much for me. Why?”

Kihyun takes in the question silently. The expression on his face is serious, contemplative. His eyes are bright, as they always are, with intelligence, and compassion. Changkyun realises, that even though he barely knows Kihyun, he admires him.

“We weren’t always the six of us, you know,” Kihyun replies, after a long pause. He licks his lips, thoughtful. “At first it was just me, and Hyunwoo hyung, and Hoseok hyung. We were abandoned by our human families, like you — grew up in the foster care right here in the community. Then we found each other, decided to stick together and form a pack.”

Changkyun nods. It makes sense, he supposes, that they hadn't always been together. But he finds it difficult to imagine the pack without any one of them. All six of them are such an integral part of the family. Because that's what the pack is — family.

“How did you find the others, then?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun smiles sadly, like he’s recalling a bittersweet memory. “Jooheon and Minhyuk came together — they’d been living on the streets, and one day Jooheon got really sick. Minhyuk carried hm all the way across the city, because he knew that only the hospitals in here would bother treating a werewolf.”

Changkyun inhales sharply. “That’s horrible,” he breathes. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him, and yet — it does. Hearing it laid out so plainly still stings. “The humans would have just left him to die?”

“Maybe not,” Kihyun says, “but there was no guarantee. Human doctors aren’t obligated to treat werewolves, they’re allowed to refuse on the grounds of their own personal moral code. It’s one of the things we’re working hard to overturn.”

“But at least they found you guys.”

Kihyun nods. Smooths Changkyun’s hair away from his face. “At least they did,” he agrees.

Changkyun closes his eyes. Inhales Kihyun’s scent, spicy and warm. “What about Hyungwon hyung?”

There’s a long pause. When Changkyun opens his eyes, there’s a faraway look in Kihyun’s gaze. He cards his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, fingers lightly raking against Changkyun’s scalp. “Hyungwon’s had it worst, out of all of us,” he says softly.

There’s pain in Kihyun’s eyes, Changkyun can see it. His own heart aches. He wants to do something for Kihyun, something to ease his hurt the same way Kihyun has done for him.

“It’s okay,” Changkyun whispers. He shuffles himself a little closer, lets his tail curl round Kihuyn’s legs. Brings his hand up to Kihyun’s face — slowly, hesitantly — and places it on the curve of Kihyun’s jawline. Tips his head forward, presses their foreheads together. Just for a brief moment, before he moves back.

The sudden expression of intimacy drags Kihyun back into the present moment, though. He stares at Changkyun. “Thank you,” he murmurs. A small, almost bashful smile plays on his lips. 

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “No, that’s — it’s fine,” he replies. Takes a deep breath, like he’s steeling himself for the story. “Hyungwon wasn’t abandoned by his human family, not like the rest of us. They kept him, when they realised he was a wolf, but — they treated him badly. Really badly. He ran away from them. That was the only thing that saved his life.”

For a long moment, Changkyun can't find his voice. “No,” he exhales, finally, in disbelief. Hyungwon is so kind, so gentle. He can’t imagine anyone laying a finger on him.

“You can ask him about it, someday — if you want,” Kihyun says. “He’s quite open about it. For some reason it seems more distressing for the rest of us to think about that for him — but I guess that’s the way the pack bond works. Things that hurt your pack hurt more than things that hurt yourself.”

Changkyun can feel Kihyun’s tail swishing around his legs. All he wants to do is curl up against Kihyun, and fall asleep, their legs and tails intertwined.

“Have the wolves you take in always joined your pack? Jooheon and Minhyuk hyungs, then Hyungwon hyung…” he trails off. He knows why he’s curious, but he doesn’t want to think about it. That hope that’s growing inside him needs to be suppressed.

Kihyun shakes his head. “Not always,” he replies. “There have been a few who’ve left us — Minkyun and Seokwon and Yoonho, they all found their own packs. And there was Gunhee, we wanted him to join us, but he decided to stay a lone wolf. Jooheon was really broken up about that.”

Changkyun nods silently. He wonders what will happen to him. Wonders what he  _ wants  _ to happen to him. Wonders if he’s even capable of becoming part of a pack, ever since what happened before.

But Kihyun seems to sense Changkyun’s anxiety. He gently slips his arm around Changkyun’s waist, slowly and carefully enough to give Changkyun the opportunity to push him away. But Changkyun revels in the contact, shuffles closer to Kihyun.

“That’s not something to worry about now,” Kihyun murmurs into Changkyun’s hair. “Finding the right pack for you is a slow and natural process. Whatever happens — it’ll be something that’s right for you. For now, just focus on taking care of yourself, okay?”

Changkyun shuts his eyes, presses his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. “Okay,” he mumbles.

The last thing he remembers, before he falls asleep, is Kihyun pressing a kiss into the top of his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments! my social media is @notionxally on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

When Changkyun opens his eyes the next morning, soft sunlight is filtering in through the gauzy curtains. There's a gentle impression in the mattress where Kihyun had been last night. Changkyun rolls over, buries his face in Kihyun's pillow. It's still a little warm. He inhales the faint, spicy smell that he recognises as Kihyun's scent. So it wasn't a dream, then. 

He stretches his arms above his head. His injuries have healed well, he thinks. Moving no longer sends a stab of pain through his core. His cheek no longer feels swollen and tender to touch.

Voices from outside the room trickle in like water, slowly nudging their way into his consciousness. His wolf ears prick up, and he pushes himself up on his arms.

“Do you think he's well enough to come with us today?” That's Jooheon's voice, Changkyun thinks. It lilts like a melody. 

Kihyun's deep, warm voice responds, “Maybe. Let's see, when he wakes up.”

Changkyun doesn't know what they're talking about, but he does know that he's desperate to be out of the house. Even if just to stretch his legs and feel the warmth of the sunshine on his face again. But he also really wants to see what this new world he's entered is like. 

So he climbs out of bed, opens the door with an almost inaudible click. Pokes his head out.

Kihyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon are sitting around the dining table. They whip their heads round as he enters, no sound too quiet to escape a wolf's hearing.

“You're up,” Kihyun says, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “Do you want something to eat?” Changkyun’s stomach does a little flip at the thought that he’s the one to put such a soft look on Kihyun’s face. Not to mention the memory of how close the two of them had been last night, arms and legs and tails wound around each other. His face feels a little warm at the thought.

Changkyun nods shyly as he takes a seat beside Jooheon. Kihyun disappears off into the kitchen, presumably to get him food. 

“How was last night?” asks Jooheon, leaning forward on his elbows and grinning at Changkyun. His eyes sparkle with mischief and his cheeks dimple like soft tofu.

“It was — nice,” Changkyun mumbles, averting his gaze. “We didn’t — we just slept.”

From across the table, Hyungwon reaches over and smacks Jooheon on the arm. “Stop teasing him,” he scolds. “He’s shy.” Having this pointed out makes Changkyun feel even more self-conscious. He chews on his bottom lip, not sure what he should say.

Thankfully, Jooheon is already turning his attention away from Changkyun to pout at Hyungwon. “I just want to know what the cuddling was like,” he complains, reaching out to wrap an arm around Changkyun and pull him close. “I wanted to give our new maknae cuddles too. He’s our baby!”

Kihyun comes back into the room, holding a plate of steaming buns. “Yes, he is,” he agrees, setting the plate down in front of Changkyun. “But stop strangling him so he can eat.”

Jooheon scrunches up his nose at Kihyun, but obediently releases his grip on Changkyun. “Our shift starts in half an hour,” he says to Kihyun. “Can Changkyunnie come with us? Please?”

Changkyun’s taken a big bite out of one of the buns, looks up at Jooheon with his cheeks full. “Come with you where?” he asks. “What shift?”

“At Starship!” replies Jooheon, very unhelpfully, given Changkyun has no idea what Starship is. 

Hyungwon shakes his head at Jooheon. “Honey, he doesn’t know what that is,” he points out. Changkyun shoots him a grateful smile, which Hyungwon returns. “Starship’s a coffee shop — Jooheon and I work there.”

Jooheon nods eagerly. “And we’ve spoken to Hyolyn noona, she’s happy for you to join our team, we’ve been getting really busy and it would be good to have an extra pair of hands around,” he gushes. “Plus we would get to spend lots of time together, wouldn’t that be fun?”

This is all very overwhelming, and Changkyun doesn’t know where to begin. He furrows his brow. He’s never had a proper job before, beyond the odd thing here and there that the shelters manage to rummage up for him. Changkyun has no idea what working in a coffee shop would entail. Has no idea if he’s up to it.

A small hand comes to rest on his shoulder. Changkyun turns. Kihyun is looking at him with soft, kind eyes. “Don’t worry,” he says. “Hyolyn noona’s taken in loads of lost wolves like you. She likes to think of Starship as a place to help young wolves get rehabilitated.”

Changkyun nods slowly. Whoever this Hyolyn person is, she sounds nice. “I — I’d like to try,” he says. “Working. Having a job.”

Kihyun gives his shoulder a firm, reassuring squeeze. “Only if you feel up to it,” he says. “You can go to Starship today, see what things are like, before you make up your mind.”

Changkyun smiles at Kihyun, then turns to Jooheon and Hyungwon. “Yeah,” he murmurs. He can’t help but notice the positive lift to his voice. Being here — he can't stop the hope that keeps trying to crawl out of his chest. “Let’s do that. I can do that.”

Jooheon beams at him. “Of course you can,” he says, with an air of certainty. It makes Changkyun feel like he believes it too.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Hyolyn is every bit as lovely and welcoming as she had sounded. She has long, honey brown hair, the same colour as her fur. Her tail swishes behind her excitedly the moment she sets eyes on Changkyun.

“You must be the new wolf Kihyun said he had for me,” she coos, arms wide open. Changkyun shuffles forward, lets her pull him into a tight hug. She smells like caramel and chocolate. “I’m so glad I finally get to meet you.”

She ushers Changkyun over to a small table by the window, where the sunlight pours in and warms his skin. He closes his eyes and turns his face towards the light. It feels nice.

Hyolyn giggles. It’s a bright, wondrous sound. Changkyun stares up at her in something that feels like awe. 

“No work for you today,” she says, firmly. “I hear you’re still recovering — so just sit tight and get used to the way things are around here, okay? Hyungwon and Jooheonnie will show you the ropes.”

Changkyun nods eagerly. “I’ll do my very best, noona,” he says. “I won’t let you down.”

Hyolyn grins, reaches over to stroke the soft fur of his ears. “You’re a cutie,” she murmurs, and the gentleness of her touch combined with the honeyed tones of her voice make Changkyun feel hopelessly  _ safe.  _ He beams happily as she turns back to Jooheon and Hyungwon, telling them she’ll be out for the rest of the day, and giving them various instructions about things that need to get done.

When she leaves, the coffee shop feels significantly emptier. But Jooheon quickly slips into the seat opposite Changkyun, bright smile and lively energy already filling the void that Hyolyn had left.

“Do you want a drink?” he asks. “Kihyun hyung said no coffee for you until you’re feeling better, but I can get you some tea? Or a matcha latte? Or we could probably give you a decaf coffee, actually — I think Kihyun’s objection was to the caffeine…”

It’s a lot of information to process at once, but Changkyun thinks he’s getting used to Jooheon, because he doesn’t really feel overwhelmed. He giggles, reaches out and places one hand over Jooheon’s. “Surprise me,” he says, quietly.

The sudden contact — and the fact it was initiated by Changkyun — seems to startle Jooheon into silence. He stares at Changkyun, and his cheeks start to tint with a faint pink colour. “Okay,” he squeaks, then shoots out of his seat and bolts behind the counter, head ducked as he fumbles with the coffee machine.

Hyungwon, who’s been watching this entire exchange with undisguised amusement, twitches his lips at Changkyun in a half-smile. “I think Jooheon likes you,” he says.

Changkyun stares up at Hyungwon, wide-eyed. “What?”

A soft chuckle escapes Hyungwon. He steps closer to Changkyun, tilts his head to one side like he’s deep in contemplation. The steadiness of his gaze makes Changkyun want to squirm, but he doesn’t. Just sits still, waits.

Finally, Hyungwon reaches over and pats Changkyun on the shoulder. “I’m glad we found you,” he says, before turning away and heading behind the counter to help Jooheon. 

Changkyun watches the two of them. He hadn’t really thought of Jooheon and Hyungwon as being particularly close, but as he studies them he sees the small gestures and affectionate touches that so clearly evidence the fact that they’re in a pack. He sees the way Hyungwon looks at Jooheon, eyes soft and lips curled up in a smile, his fondness for Jooheon scrawled across his features. And he sees the way Jooheon stands far closer to Hyungwon than necessary, or slides one hand across the small of his back as they pass each other in the narrow space behind the counter, or goes up on his tiptoes just to perch his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Slowly, piece by piece, Changkyun thinks he’s starting to understand what being in a pack is like. It’s a strange mix between being family, and being in love. The dynamics between the members of the pack are all so varied, from Jooheon and Minhyuk, who can’t keep their hands off each other, to the quiet and subtle shared leadership between Hyunwoo and Kihyun. 

A small part of Changkyun lets himself wonder — what if he could become a part of this pack? What if he could live the rest of his life like this, falling asleep in Kihyun’s embrace, spending his mornings at work with Jooheon and Hyungwon? Could this be the pack for him?

But as beautiful and loving as this pack is, Changkyun can’t help but think — they’re already perfect, and whole, and complete, without him. They don’t need him.

Changkyun knows, in his mind, that he’ll find the right pack for him somewhere. But his heart aches with the fear that maybe he’d already found his perfect pack — and he’d lost them. Surely you don’t get a second chance. He’d been lucky enough once to find four wolves he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and who wanted him the same way. Surely he wouldn’t be so lucky as to find that again.

“Penny for your thoughts?” comes Jooheon’s voice, breaking Changkyun out of his daze. He looks up to see Jooheon setting a large, round mug in front of him. “Matcha latte,” Jooheon explains, gesturing at the mug. “I made you a puppy.”

Changkyun wraps his hands around the mug. The foamed milk and green tea form a somewhat misshapen picture of a dog with big eyes and floppy ears. Changkyun grins at Jooheon. “Thank you,” he says. “It’s cute.”

Jooheon looks pleased by the compliment. “It’s you,” he declares. “You’re cute like a puppy.”

Being called cute is something that Changkyun’s still not quite used to. He scrunches up his face, looks down and takes a sip of his drink so he doesn’t need to maintain eye contact with Jooheon. Makes murmuring noises of approval, when he realises Jooheon is sitting opposite him, eagerly waiting for feedback.

“It’s good,” reassures Changkyun. He glances around the shop. It isn’t hugely busy, but there are a few customers dotted around, sipping from mugs similar to his, some of them on their laptops, some of them reading the paper. “Don’t you need to work?”

Jooheon shrugs. “It’s quiet now,” he says, dismissively. “It’ll get busier later, but we’re not on those shifts because Hyungwon has class.”

Changkyun peeks at Hyungwon, who’s at the counter taking a customer’s order. “Class?” he asks. “What class?”

“University,” Jooheon replies. “He’s studying modern history.”

Wolves, in university. The notion of it is so foreign to Changkyun that it takes him a minute to gather his thoughts. “Isn’t that really expensive?” he asks, frowning. Most universities levy such a massive surcharge for wolves that it’s nigh impossible for any one of their kind to be able to afford it.

Jooheon shakes his head. “Not here,” he explains. “It’s a pretty new thing, actually — but some of the smaller schools have opened up werewolf-only branches in the community. Which, I mean — segregation still isn’t great, but it’s a start.”

This is all such news to Changkyun that he feels almost like he’s been thrown out to sea, adrift in an entirely new world. He remembers how much his hyungs had wanted to go to school to learn. Thinks about how wonderful it would be if they had the chance.

“It’s a big part of what Kihyun hyung’s been doing at work, actually,” Jooheon continues. “He was one of the people who pushed really hard to find a way for wolves to go to university.”

Changkyun cocks his head to the side. “Kihyun hyung?” he repeats. “What does Kihyun hyung do?” Then he pauses. “Do all of you guys — do something?” The idea of wolves  _ doing _ something with their lives, not just struggling from day to day to stay alive, is not something that Changkyun’s used to.

Jooheon looks mildly surprised by the question, but quickly recovers. “Kihyun hyung works in the council,” he says. Presses his lips together as he tries to think of how to explain it. “It’s like our government, I guess? I don’t really know — but Ki’s always working on various campaigns and things to improve wolf welfare.”

Changkyun nods. That certainly explains why Kihyun seems to know so much about how to go about integrating new wolves into the community. “What about the rest of you guys?”

“Well, Hyungwon and I work here, as you know,” Jooheon says. “And Hyungwon goes to university, but I don’t. I’m doing training courses to become a school teacher, like Minhyuk hyung and Hoseokkie hyung. They teach at a kindergarten in the community, but they sometimes do substitute work in other communities as well — that’s where they were coming back from when they found you.”

Changkyun remembers that day well, remembers the rain and the blurry outline of Minhyuk and Hoseok’s faces as they’d leaned down over him. He’s more grateful to them for finding him, and saving him, than he knows how to express.

“Hyunwoo hyung’s the only one who doesn’t work in the community,” Jooheon’s continuing. “He’s a dance teacher, in a human dance studio.”

This is surprising. “They let a wolf work there?” Changkyun asks.

Jooheon purses his lips and shakes his head. “They don’t know he’s a wolf,” he says. “Hyunwoo hyung’s really good at staying in human form and not shifting — takes excellent emotional control and focus.”

Changkyun knows this. He used to be fairly good at it, before the attack and before all of his emotions had been thrown out of control. Now he can barely go ten minutes without shifting back — which is probably why he couldn’t seem to stay out of trouble. But to stay in human form all day, and not slip up at all? That seems almost impossible — and extremely dangerous.

When he points this out, Jooheon just nods. “Hoseok hyung and Kihyun hyung tell him that all the time,” he mumbles, more subdued now. “But Hyunwoo hyung likes to dance, and there aren’t really any dance studios in the community.”

Changkyun hasn’t known Jooheon for very long, but he can easily see the worry wrinkling his brow. He reaches across the table to take Jooheon’s hand in his. Shoots him a close-lipped smile.

“It’ll be okay,” Changkyun says. Gives Jooheon’s hand a little squeeze. “Hyunwoo hyung seems sensible. He’ll take care of himself.”

A smile creeps slowly across Jooheon’s face. He turns his hand over, interlaces his fingers with Changkyun’s. “Thank you, Kyunnie,” he murmurs. The nickname sends a tingle of warmth shooting through Changkyun. 

Then Jooheon leans down, presses his lips against the back of Changkyun’s hand. It’s the softest, gentlest touch, but it sears through Changkyun’s skin. He realises with a start that sitting here, bathed in warm sunlight and with Jooheon’s hand clasped in his own, it feels like — it feels almost like peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit more insight into the werewolf community, and a little bit of jookyun! also, everyone say hi to hyolyn
> 
> next chapter: more jookyun + we meet wolves from another boy group! any guesses for who?
> 
> as always, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! you can find me @notionxally on twitter or cc


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Jooheon asks Changkyun if they can sleep together — just sleep — that night, and even though the request takes Changkyun by surprise, he agrees. Being with Jooheon is different than it was with Kihyun. For one, Jooheon’s much more affectionate, immediately wriggling closer to Changkyun and wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist. For another, Jooheon’s warm and soft and smells sweet, like powdered candy. 

“I’m glad you're here,” Jooheon mumbles, face buried in Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun’s mind drifts back to what Hyungwon had said to him, earlier in the day.  _ I think he likes you. _

Changkyun closes his eyes, lets the haze of sleep start to claim him. “I’m glad I'm here too,” he whispers back. It’s the truth, he thinks. Even if he doesn’t quite know what that means. All he knows is that Jooheon’s presence is comforting, and it’s easy being around Jooheon in a way that Changkyun hasn’t known in a long time. 

“Why do you guys even want me here?” Changkyun asks, voice wavering as he blinks his eyes open. The thought crashes into his mind, startles him awake. He hasn’t had anyone close enough to call a friend in so long. He doesn’t understand why these wolves have so quickly and easily opened their hearts to him.

Jooheon makes a soft murmuring noise against the skin of Changkyun’s neck. His breath is warm, and faintly ticklish. Changkyun squirms, but Jooheon just tightens his grip on his waist. His tail swishes across Changkyun’s legs.

“Why wouldn't we?” Jooheon replies with a question.

Changkyun hums contemplatively. “I’m just — I’m just me,” he says. “I’m nothing special.”

This makes Jooheon pull away slightly so that he can look at Changkyun, eyes suddenly bright and alert. “You’re more special than you realise,” he says, quietly. “I know it’s only been like, a week or so — but you’re special. I can tell. We all can.”

Changkyun chews on his lip. “How can you tell?”

Jooheon smiles gently, reaches up to push Changkyun’s hair away from his face. His fingers trail along Changkyun’s cheek. “You’re had such a tough life,” he says. “You should be so broken, Kyun-ah, but you’re not. There’s a light inside you. It shines on all of us.”

Those are some of the most lovely words anyone has ever said to him. Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut and curls in on himself. His heart is thumping in his chest, and his skin feels all of a sudden too warm. 

The fingers tracing the skin of his cheek drift down towards his chin, lifts it. Changkyun opens his eyes to meet Jooheon’s gaze. “You have a good vibe with us, Kyunnie,” Jooheon says, smiling. “It’s hard to explain, but when there’s a good vibe, you just know.”

Changkyun thinks he knows what Jooheon means, but then again — he’s barely had any interactions with any other packs. Maybe what he thinks is a good vibe is just the sense of belonging he would get with any pack, after so much time alone.

“Kihyun hyung said there were others, too,” he says. “Other wolves.”

Jooheon is silent for a moment, before he nods. “There were,” he replies, slowly. “But we weren’t the right pack for them, and they felt the same way. They have their own packs now, and they’re happy.”

“Do you think you guys are the right pack for me?”

Another long silence. Jooheon runs his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, nails gently raking along his scalp. Changkyun’s eyes flutter closed, drinking in the delicious sensation. He arches into Jooheon’s hold.

“I don’t know,” Jooheon replies, finally, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I think so — I hope so. But I don’t know. That’s not just for me — for us — to say. It’s up to you.”

Changkyun inhales deeply, exhales slowly. He doesn’t open his eyes. “Kihyun hyung said — he said there was someone else.”

“Gunhee,” Jooheon replies, like he had been expecting the question. “We all thought he would stay with us. We thought we were the right pack for him.”

Now Changkyun opens his eyes. “What if I’m like Gunhee?” he asks. He doesn’t want to hurt Jooheon with the memory, but he needs to know. He absolutely  _ has  _ to know. And so does Jooheon. “What if I’m not meant to belong to a pack?”

“Whatever you choose, Changkyun-ah,” Jooheon murmurs, “we’ll support you.”

But there’s a tinge of sadness in his voice that can’t be missed. Changkyun doesn’t say anything, just lets Jooheon nuzzle deeper into his embrace. The conversation is over now. But Changkyun lies awake for a long time, feeling the steady rise and fall of Jooheon’s shoulders as his breathing evens out into the slow cadence of sleep.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


The next time they go to Starship, Hyungwon doesn’t join them, because he has class. So it’s just Changkyun and Jooheon, strolling down the street towards the town centre, where the coffee shop is. Jooheon is as talkative as he always is, sometimes lapsing into cute baby talk in order to make Changkyun laugh. There’s something incredibly endearing about Jooheon, Changkyun thinks — how he can be so serious in one moment, and so playful in the next.

“You’ll get to meet Jimin and Tae today,” Jooheon is saying, as they round the corner onto the main street. “They’re part of Namjoon hyung’s pack.”

Changkyun nods, but his brain is already whirring with anxiety. The only person he’s met outside of the pack was Hyolyn. He doesn’t really know what to expect, especially not from male wolves. Will they like him? Does he want them to like him?

As if sensing his unease, Jooheon turns and shoots him a bright grin. “Don’t worry,” he says, slipping his hand into Changkyun’s and giving it a squeeze. “All of Namjoon hyung’s pack are really nice. You’ll like them.”

When they step into the coffee shop, Changkyun sees two wolves, around his and Jooheon’s age, standing behind the counter. One of them, the taller one, has light brown hair and fur. He’s standing in front of the sink, washing dishes. The other one is small, and lithe, with pale pink hair and blond fur. He has his arms wrapped around his friend, up on his tiptoes to whisper and giggle into his ear.

“Jimin-ah, I’m busy,” his friend complains, but there’s an affectionate tone in his voice. Changkyun can see the fond smile playing on his lips.

The pink-haired boy just giggles and presses a kiss against his cheek. “I’m bored, Tae,” he whines. “Come play with me.”

Jooheon chuckles as they watch this scene. “That’s Jimin,” he says, to Changkyun gesturing to the clingy wolf. “And the one he’s hanging off of is Taehyung.”

Hearing this, Jimin whips his head round. His eyes are wide, and a smile spreads across his full, pouty lips. “Jooheon-ah!” he coos, releasing Taehyung from his grip and scurrying over towards them. He peers at Changkyun. “And you must be the new kid on the block?”

Changkyun glances hesitantly at Jooheon, then back at Jimin. He’s not used to this level of exuberance, but he has to admit that the attention is flattering. “I’m Changkyun,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

Jimin beams at him. “You have such a nice voice,” he coos. Reaches over to take Changkyun’s hand, drags him over to a table. “Jooheon’s been telling me all about you, I’m so happy to finally meet you.” He sits down across from Changkyun, still smiling broadly. “He didn’t tell me how cute you were.”

Jooheon gives Jimin a light whack on the shoulder. “Because I don’t want you getting any ideas,” he teases, but Changkyun thinks he detects the slightest edge to his voice. 

Jimin, however, just waves a hand in the air dismissively. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he calls out, winking at Jooheon. Then turns his attention back to Changkyun. “Tell me about you,” he says, elbows on the table and chin in his hands. “I want to know everything. What’s your favourite food?”

It’s an odd question to start with, and it makes Changkyun laugh. Jimin’s a whirlwind of energy, but he likes it. He answers Jimin’s questions — each more bizarre than the last, all of them completely unrelated to each other — and giggles into his hands at all of Jimin’s antics. There’s something comforting about being able to talk about himself, without having to go into all the trauma he’s been through. Jimin just wants to know about his favourite colours, and his thoughts on mint chocolate chip ice cream, whether he prefers cold weather or hot weather — it makes Changkyun feel normal.

Finally, though, the stream of customers coming through the door is such that Jimin can no longer leave Taehyung and Jooheon to it on their own. He gives Changkyun’s hand a gentle pat, promising to return for more chats once the shop quietens down. “And anyway,” he adds, “Kookie should be done with class now, so he’ll be over soon.”

Changkyun doesn’t even have time to ask what  _ ‘cookie’  _ Jimin is talking about, before Jimin’s whisked himself away to help his co-workers. Jooheon catches his eye as he passes with a tray of drinks, smiles at him — but he looks busy shuttling drinks from the counter to the various tables around the shop, and so Changkyun doesn’t bother him any further. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, considers going up to ask if there’s anything he can help with, when the door opens with a soft tinkle.

There’s a boy there with dark hair falling into his eyes, and dark grey fur like Changkyun’s. He has a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a laptop covered in stickers in his other hand. There's something effortlessly  _ cool _ about him. Changkyun's heartrate flutters erratically as he watches the newcomer push his fringe off his face, tilting his head as he does so, a knife-sharp jawline coming into view.

“Kookie!” greets Jimin excitedly, from the far end of the counter where he’s fiddling with the coffee machine. “Kookie, Changkyunnie is here, go say hello.”

This ‘Kookie’ person looks as bewildered as Changkyun feels. He glances around in confusion, until Taehyung steps forward and points Changkyun out. Changkyun waves feebly, traitorious heart hammering in his chest. He watches as Taehyung grins and presses a firm kiss into Kookie’s cheek, before shoving him over towards Changkyun.

“Um, hey,” Kookie says. His voice is more melodic than Changkyun would have expected from the way he looks — all sharp angles and prominent features. But he has these huge, shining eyes that soften his whole appearance. He’s undeniably handsome, Changkyun thinks. The thought makes his cheeks heat up.

“Is your name really Cookie?” Changkyun blurts out.

The boy in front of him scrunches up his face. “It’s Jungkook,” he replies. “Jimin calls me Kookie.” He gestures at the seat across from Changkyun. “Can I join you?”

Changkyun nods quickly, moves his cup and plate out of the way to give Jungkook space. He presses his lips together, eyes Jungkook awkwardly. What happens now? “I’m Changkyun — I’m staying with Jooheon’s pack,” Changkyun says, by way of introduction. And also to break the uncomfortable silence that’s settled over them.

Jungkook smiles at him then. His eyes twinkle, and his cheeks round, and Changkyun feels a jolt of affection erupt within him. “I know,” Jungkook says. “I’ve heard about you.”

This is certainly news to Changkyun. “You have?” he asks in genuine confusion. “But why?”

“Yoongi hyung — he’s one of the hyungs in our pack — works with Kihyun-ssi,” Jungkook explains. “Word travels fast in the wolf community.”

Evidently so. Changkyun licks his lips. Something crackles in the air between them. He feels suddenly bold. “Have you heard good things about me?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Jungkook’s cheeks turn the faintest blush of pink. “ _ Only _ good things,” he replies. His eyelashes flutter as he looks down at the table, then back up at Changkyun again. He's much shyer than his almost offensively handsome appearance warrants. This disconnect is unbearably endearing. “No one told me how handsome you were, though.”

And Changkyun’s been called cute many, many times over the past few days. But not handsome, never handsome. Hearing those words coming from Jungkook sends a thrill of excitement shooting through Changkyun. He relaxes a little into the conversation after that, but there’s always that something there, bubbling beneath the surface, sending tingles of electricity dancing along Changkyun’s skin.

Later, when Jooheon’s shift is over, and the two of them are heading home, Jooheon nudges Changkyun with his shoulder.

“You seemed really friendly with Jungkookie,” Jooheon says. He’s teasing, but there’s also an undercurrent to his tone. Changkyun can feel the intensity of Jooheon’s gaze on him.

“He’s nice,” Changkyun demurs. “I like him.”

Jooheon doesn’t press it, and Changkyun doesn’t volunteer more information. The conversation shifts away from Jungkook, but Changkyun’s thoughts — they linger. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first of the other packs we meet is bts! :) I'm lowkey obsessed with the idea of changkyun/jungkook - both maknaes who have been in a way "brought up" by their hyungs and slowly coaxed out of their shell... it makes me soft so here they are hehe
> 
> as always, please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! and come talk to me @notionxally on twitter or cc


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Changkyun’s curled up on the sofa one evening, reading a book, when Minhyuk comes to join him. They haven’t spent much time together since the first few days of Changkyun’s arrival, and when Minhyuk smiles warmly at him Changkyun finds that he’s missed this. Missed basking in the radiant light of Minhyuk’s presence.

“Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk whines, stretching out on the sofa and nuzzling his head into Changkyun’s side. He blinks his big eyes up at Changkyun. “I heard you’ve been getting along with other wolves.”

This makes Changkyun chuckle. He’s spent the last few days working at Starship. Jungkook’s been there most days — he apparently studies in the coffee shop. Though he spends most of his time chatting to Changkyun, not that Changkyun's complaining. Not to mention Jimin keeps clinging to him like a koala, and Taehyung — now that he’s warmed up to Changkyun — is constantly cracking jokes or pulling funny faces to make Changkyun laugh. Jooheon hasn’t stopped teasing Changkyun about how close he’s been getting with them, and evidently he’s told Minhyuk as well.

“Am I not allowed other wolf friends, hyung?” Changkyun asks innocently. He puts his book down and pouts at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk sticks his tongue out at Changkyun, wriggles round to snake his arms around Changkyun’s waist and bury his face into the crook of Changkyun’s neck. “Of course you are,” Minhyuk says, somewhat grumpily, not sounding like he means it. “I just want you to like us best of all.”

Changkyun giggles, pries Minhyuk off him. “Is Minhyukkie hyung jealous?” he asks in a sing-song voice. 

He gets his answer from the flush that floods Minhyuk’s cheeks. “No!” Minhyuk objects. Then he dips his head down, presses his lips against the sensitive skin along Changkyun’s collarbone. “Maybe,” he murmurs. “A little.” The sensation of Minhyuk’s soft lips moving against his skin sends a jolt of heat through Changkyun’s core, and he has to shuffle away before he gets too distracted. This is what Minhyuk is like, with everyone. He’s just really affectionate.

“Honey is jealous too,” Minhyuk continues, using the pack’s nickname for Jooheon. “He came whining to me and I had to comfort him.” He pauses, waggles his eyebrows at Changkyun. “If you know what I mean.”

Now it’s Changkyun’s turn to have his cheeks flood with heat. “Hyung,” he whines, squirming and hiding his face in Minhyuk’s chest. He knows that the other members of the pack have sex, of course — sometimes he can even hear them in the nest. But he still gets all flustered thinking about it, let alone talking about it.

Minhyuk laughs brightly, wrapping his arms around Changkyun. “You’re so cute,” he coos. “I wish we could keep you all to ourselves.”

Changkyun peers up at Minhyuk. “Why can’t you?” he mumbles. “Why can’t you keep me to yourselves?”

Minhyuk strokes Changkyun’s hair, thumbs the fur on his ears. Changkyun’s sensitive there, and he lets out a low whine of pleasure and leans into Minhyuk’s touch. His hyung smells fresh, and clean, and the scent relaxes him.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you,” Minhyuk replies, his voice soft and hesitant. It doesn’t sound like he fully believes what he’s saying. “You don’t know what other packs are like. You have to meet other packs before you can tell which one is right for you.”

Changkyun tugs his legs up to his chest, half resting them on Minhyuk’s lap, and curls his tail around himself. “You guys feel right,” he whispers, suddenly shy. He likes being with Minhyuk, being with all of the pack. 

Minhyuk’s hold on him tightens. “I’m glad,” he says, and Changkyun can hear the happiness in his voice. “You feel right, too. You feel like you belong right here, in my arms.”

Then Minhyuk pauses, and Changkyun can already hear the ‘but’ before Minhyuk even speaks it.

“But—” Minhyuk continues, and Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut, tucks himself more tightly into a ball, “you’ve only known us for a few weeks. And you haven’t really met any other packs.”

It isn’t a rejection, Changkyun knows this. But it still feels like one. He nuzzles into Minhyuk’s embrace, and doesn’t say anything. His sudden quietness doesn’t go unnoticed by Minhyuk, though, who pulls Changkyun off his lap, hands resting firmly on Changkyun’s shoulders.

“I want you, baby,” Minhyuk says to him, and his voice is low, and husky, in a way Changkyun doesn’t think he’s heard it before. “Just thinking about you with Jimin, and the others — it makes my insides burn with jealousy. I want you to be ours alone, so much that it hurts.”

Changkyun can feel the heat spreading from his cheeks, down to his neck, across his chest. He looks down, fluttering his lashes so he doesn’t have to look directly at Minhyuk. “You barely know me,” he mumbles. He’s constantly torn between his fear that this pack won’t want him, and his fear that this pack only wants him because they don’t know who he really is. How broken he really is.

“I know enough, and I like what I see,” says Minhyuk, with certainty. He brings both hands to cup Changkyun’s cheeks, lifts his head so that their gazes lock. “We’ve seen enough wolves to know when someone is a right fit, and when someone isn’t. But you haven’t, Kyunnie. This is about what’s right for  _ you.” _

And it makes sense, it really does. But Changkyun just  _ wants,  _ so desperately. He wants to belong.

When he says this, Minhyuk smiles sadly at him. Tugs him forward, and presses a kiss into his forehead. 

“You will, Kyunnie,” he promises. “You will.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Minhyuk declares the next day that he wants to spend more time with Changkyun, and so Changkyun ends up following him and Hoseok to the kindergarten where they work. He listens to Minhyuk chatter excitedly about how cute all the kids are, and how much fun they’ll have together.

Hoseok is walking on Minhyuk’s other side, laughing and joking around with Minhyuk. Changkyun peeks out from where Minhyuk has one arm slung around his shoulders. He hasn’t spoken to Hoseok very much. There’s something about how pale and pretty Hoseok is that makes Changkyun feel tongue-tied just being around him. Not to mention how well-built and muscular Hoseok is. It’s all very overwhelming and Changkyun feels a heat spread in his chest from just thinking about Hoseok.

“Do you like kids, Changkyunnie?” Minhyuk asks, and Changkyun startles, blinking and hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he was staring at Hoseok.

“I guess?” Changkyun replies, uncertain. He hasn’t really spent very much time around kids, but they seem cute, he supposes. “What if I scare them?” he asks. “I’m not as — bright as you guys.”

Hoseok smiles at him. It reaches all the way up to his eyes, crinkles them into crescents. His cheeks are round, and they look soft and pinchable. “You won’t scare them,” Hoseok is saying, sounding absolutely certain. “You’re cute, like a puppy. Our little Kkukkungie.”

“Kkukkungie!” exclaims Minhyuk excitedly. He ruffles Changkyun’s hair. “That’s adorable.”

Changkyun pouts at his hyungs. “What the hell is a Kkukkungie?” 

“It’s your new nickname,” Minhyuk declares. He wraps both of his arms around Changkyun in a bear hug. It makes it extremely difficult to keep walking, and Changkyun stumbles.

“Stop suffocating him,” scolds Hoseok, reaching over and tugging Changkyun out of Minhyuk’s grasp. He intertwines their fingers, swings their arms between them. 

“Kkukkungie sounds like a dog’s name,” Changkyun complains, but without any force behind his words. Being given a nickname makes him feel like a part of the group. All he wants is to hear his hyungs call him ‘Kkukkungie’ again, and again.

Luckily, Hoseok obliges. “Perfect, because it's the name for the new puppy in our family,” he says, grinning cheerily at Changkyun. “Our Kkukkungie.”

Changkyun gives Hoseok a small shove with his shoulder. “Stop teasing, hyung,” he says, eyes cast down. Hoseok’s never been this affectionate with him, and now that he is — Changkyun feels light-headed with happiness.

The heady feeling stays with him even as they get to the school where Hoseok and Minhyuk work, and suddenly there are tiny children everywhere. Minhyuk is immediately accosted by a horde of children, and he squats down with his arms wide open to embrace them all. Hoseok, meanwhile, is heading through the doorway to the adjacent room, talking and laughing with a group of boys who are tugging on his sleeves and begging for him to play with them. 

“You’re late,” comes a stern voice from further inside the room, and Changkyun looks up to see one of the prettiest persons he’s ever seen, standing with his hands on his hips. He has light blond hair that falls into his eyes in soft waves, which pushes out of his face with one hand. 

Minhyuk just grins up at him. “Don’t be such a stickler, Jeonghan-ah,” he sing-songs. “We were bringing Changkyun along.”

This Jeonghan person narrows his eyes at Minhyuk, but his face softens as he walks over to Changkyun. “You’re the new wolf,” he says, tilting his head to one side and appraising Changkyun. He supposes it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him anymore, but it’s always slightly disconcerting to find out that complete strangers have heard about him.

“I’m Changkyun,” he says, bowing his head politely. Jeonghan smiles kindly at him. He has a firm but loving air about him — it reminds Changkyun a little bit of Kihyun.

“Hansol is sick today, so it’s great that you’re here, actually,” Jeonghan says, taking Changkyun by the hand and leading him into the colourfully-decorated room where the children and giggling and running about. “If you don’t mind, you can watch over some of the younger kids with me and Minhyuk? They’re less energetic, so it’s a little easier to deal with.”

Changkyun nods eagerly. Jeonghan’s hand is soft and warm, and he smells faintly floral. “I’ve never worked with children before,” he admits, sitting down on the small stool that Jeonghan’s led him to. “But I’ll do my best.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeonghan replies, and it sounds like he means it. He kneels down next to Changkyun. “It’s not like with the older kids, where we actually have to do quite a bit of teaching. You’ll just need to sit and read to them and cuddle them, that’s about it.”

Minhyuk’s already doing just that, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs outstretched. There are five kids clambering onto his lap, snuggling into his side, as he picks out a picture book from the bookshelf and opens it to start reading. Changkyun can’t help himself but smile as he watches Minhyuk, clearly in his element, loving every second of being with the kids.

Jeonghan follows Changkyun’s gaze, gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be right here if you need anything,” he says, and Changkyun can already feel his worries start to melt away. Jeonghan looks around, then beckons a quiet, shy-looking girl over. “Soobin-ah,” he calls out. “Come meet your new teacher for today.”

He turns to Changkyun. “What name do you want them to call you?” he asks. “Minhyuk goes by Minmongie, for example. Or you can just use Changkyun.”

Changkyun considers this for a second. Soobin toddles over, flops down on the ground at Changkyun’s feet, blinking her big, watery eyes at him.

“Hi, Soobin,” Changkyun murmurs softly, shuffling off the stool so he can sit on the floor with her. “I’m Teacher Kkukkungie.”

Soobin giggles. “Teacher Kkukkungie,” she repeats, stumbling over the words slightly. “Can you read me a story?”

Changkyun feels his heart swell. “Of course,” he replies. “Why don’t you go pick a book you want to read and bring it over here?” He’s barely finished his sentence before Soobin is already clambering to her feet excitedly, and waddling over to the bookshelf to select a book.

Jeonghan smiles at him. “You’re a natural,” he says, and the praise sends a flush to Changkyun’s cheeks. Soobin returns with a book that has a picture of a frog on the cover, and shoves it into Changkyun’s hands. He opens the book to the first page, and Soobin, without warning or prelude, crawls into his lap to read it with him. Jeonghan winks at him, and gets to his feet, off to tend to the rest of the children.

Changkyun doesn’t have the same kind of energy that Minhyuk has, or the motherly aura that Jeonghan exudes, but there’s something about him that draws kids to him all the same. Seeing Soobin nestled in his lap and happily being read to, a couple other kids toddle over, plonk themselves next to him. He tends to attract the quieter ones, the ones who are content to snuggle up to him and listen to the soothing, rhythmic tones of his voice. And Changkyun’s quite happy where he is, reading to the children, watching over them as they quietly colour, or play with blocks, and then tucking them in for naptime.

“Goodnight, Soobinnie,” he whispers, the last of the kids he’s putting to bed. She giggles and reaches her tiny hands up to him, asking for a hug. Changkyun is helpless to deny her, and leans down so she can wrap her arms around his neck. When she presses a kiss to his cheek, he startles and is pretty sure he turns slightly pink.

“Looks like you found yourself an admirer,” Minhyuk says as Changkyun heads out of the room, sitting by the windows where they can watch over the kids without disturbing them.

Changkyun can’t help but grin, clutching his hands to his chest. “She’s so cute,” he gushes. “They’re all so cute.”

Hoseok, and his co-teacher for the older kids, Mingyu, come to stand by them. Their kids are also down for naptime. “Changkyun, right?” Mingyu says, smiling warmly at him. He has broad shoulders and a bright smile, and Changkyun flushes under the attention. Mingyu places a large, firm hand on his shoulder. “Jeonghannie says the kids really took to you — you should come by and help out again sometime.”

Minhyuk flings his arms around Changkyun. “Stop flirting with our Kkukkungie,” he scolds, sticking his tongue out at Mingyu, who just laughs and wanders off to help Jeonghan with preparing snacks for the kids.

Hoseok chuckles, ruffles Changkyun's hair. “You should come by again, though — I'm sure the kids would love to see you again.”

“Maybe,” Changkyun muses. He knows what it’s like to be starved of affection, and it makes him want nothing more than to shower all the children in love. He wants to protect them from all the horrible things out there in the world. “Are they all wolf cubs?” he asks, the question suddenly occurring to him. He’d assumed so, but he realises now that he has no idea.

“Probably,” replies Minhyuk. “They’re all the kids of wolf packs here in the community, so genetically they’re almost certainly wolves. But we won’t know for sure until they hit puberty, of course.”

Puberty. Changkyun remembers — though he wishes he didn’t — that terrible time in his life. He remembers the constant feeling of unbearable heat, the short, fuzzy tail that started appearing, and the itching nubs on his head that slowly started developing into floppy, furry ears. He’d known what werewolves were, of course, but only to the extent that his family would talk about them in hushed tones. And then they’d discovered his furry appendages and promptly chucked him out of the house. Couldn’t be seen having a wolf in their house, absolutely not. They’d be branded sympathisers, the rest of their children would never be able to get anywhere in life.

Changkyun remembers how lost he’d been, until his hyungs had found him, brought him to the shelter, and cared for him. He remembers them more clearly than he remembers even his family — though that isn’t saying much, since his family members are no more than blurry outlines in his head.

“Hey,” murmurs Hoseok, and a hand placed on his shoulder pulls Changkyun back to reality. He looks up at Hoseok, who gives him an understanding smile. “You okay?”

Changkyun nods. Places his hand on top of Hoseok’s on his shoulder. “Yeah,” he replies. “Just thinking about what it was like when I was younger.”

From his other side, Minhyuk leans forward. “It must have been tough on you.”

“It was,” says Changkyun, truthfully. “But it was tough on all of you, too.” Hyungwon and Changkyun aside, none of the pack had even known their birth families. Whether they were orphans or simply abandoned — none of them had any idea. They’d grown up in various combinations of orphanages and shelters and foster care, until they’d slowly found their ways to each other.

“Yeah, but that’s all in the past,” Minhyuk says. He gives Changkyun’s knee a squeeze. The amount of genuine positivity Minhyuk radiates is beyond admirable — especially when Changkyun knows what Minhyuk had gone through to save his best friend’s life. Minhyuk strokes his cheek gently. “It’s all in the past for you too, you know.”

Changkyun turns back to the window, looks through to where the kids are sleeping. Soobin is curled up on her side, one hand loosely grabbing hold of a corner of the blanket. She looks impossibly serene. Changkyun can’t help but envy her, and all the other kids here, being so well cared for.

_ It’s all in the past,  _ Minhyuk had said. But it doesn’t feel like it’s in the past for Changkyun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update! hmu @notionxally on twitter or cc


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“You weren't here yesterday.”

Changkyun's wiping the tables in Starship the day after going to work with Minhyuk and Hoseok, when a voice behind him makes him jump. He turns, and there Jungkook is, just in a t-shirt and jeans but still looking painfully handsome.

“I went to help out at a kindergarten,” Changkyun explains.

Jungkook grins at him as he drops his bag on the ground and slides into a seat at the table Changkyun's wiping. “I know,” he says. “I asked Jooheon hyung.”

Changkyun feels a little warm under the collar of his oversized plaid shirt. He slips into the seat across from Jungkook. “You did?” he asks. “Why?”

Jungkook shrugs, opening his laptop and pulling his notebooks out of his bag. “Missed you,” he says, nonchalantly. Except the way he's eyeing Changkyun, waiting for his reaction, gives him away.

“Shut up,” whines Changkyun. He aims a kick at Jungkook under the table, but it's playful and Jungkook knows it. Jungkook laughs, the sound a bright tinkle. His eyes dart away from Changkyun, the way it does when he's feeling shy. 

“I mean it, hyung,” he says, a hesitant smiling dancing on his features. “I like being around you.”

Heat suffuses Changkyun's cheeks. “Only because I distract you from studying,” he says, rolling his eyes. Swerves the subject away from dangerous territory. “What are you studying, anyway?”

Jungkook raises one eyebrow, like he knows what Changkyun is doing, but he doesn't say anything about it. “Computer programming,” he replies. “I like playing games and I want to make them.”

Changkyun hums thoughtfully. “I’ve never played a computer game before,” he says. By the time he was old enough to, he was already out on the streets.

Jungkook gapes at him. “You  _ have  _ to come play Overwatch with me,” he insists. “I'll teach you, it'll be fun!”

“Yeah,” mumbles Changkyun. His heart is pounding in his chest, so loudly he wonders if it can be heard. He shoots Jungkook a soft smile. “Let's do it.”

When Jungkook beams at him, Changkyun feels his stomach flip.

“Hey lovebirds!” Jimin calls out. “Stop flirting — I need some help over here!”

Changkyun scrambles to his feet. He glances at Jungkook briefly, the two of them exchanging sheepish smiles, before Changkyun darts over to where Jimin is smirking at him over the counter.

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun mumbles.

Jimin just giggles. “Don't be sorry — it's cute that you and Kookie get along. I knew you guys would,” he declares proudly. “But I need to go help Tae in the kitchen — can you man the register for a bit?”

Changkyun nods, slipping behind the counter. Jimin ruffles his hair fondly, before charging through the double doors into the small back kitchen. Changkyun catches a glimpse of Taehyung scurrying across the kitchen, clutching a large mixing bowl to his chest. Changkyun doesn't even want to think about what's gone wrong now.

Jooheon returns from serving a coffee to a customer, comes to stand next to Changkyun.

“Kkukkungie,” he whines. Hoseok's nickname for him has caught on. Jooheon shuffles closer, wraps his arms around Changkyun's waist, nuzzles his face into Changkyun's neck.

It's a little ticklish, and Changkyun giggles and squirms, but doesn't try to escape. He likes the feeling of Jooheon, all warm and soft and pressed up against his back.

“Mm, Jooheon hyung?” he asks. “What's up?”

Jooheon nips lightly at the skin along the curve of Changkyun's neck. It sends a jolt of electricity shooting through Changkyun, scattering like fireworks down his arms. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun whines, dragging the syllable out and wriggling in Jooheon's arms. “Hyung, it tickles.”

Jooheon, unrepentant, refuses to release Changkyun. He does stop nipping at Changkyun, though, just rests his chin on Changkyun's shoulder. “You and Jungkookie are getting real close, aren't you?” he asks. The tone of his voice is light, but Changkyun can hear the undercurrent of tension.

He twists round in Jooheon's grasp so they're standing face to face, chests almost touching. Jooheon's hands are on his hips, holding him firmly against the counter. Changkyun feels like he's about to vibrate out of his skin with nerves. He cocks his head at Jooheon.

“Is Jooheonie hyung jealous?” 

Jooheon pouts at Changkyun. “No, of course not,” he grumbles. It's a bare-faced lie, and they both know it. He releases Changkyun, steps back. “You have to meet other wolves and other packs to know what's best for you.” He says this robotically, like he's trotting out a line that someone else — probably Hyunwoo — has said to him. 

His gentle jealousy combined with his staunch determination to do what's best for Changkyun makes Changkyun's chest feel tight. He steps closer to Jooheon, unsure of what he’s about to do — all he knows is that there's something in his gut, pulling him towards Jooheon.

That's when Jimin bursts out of the kitchen, the double doors swinging forcefully behind him. Changkyun jerks away from Jooheon, who jumps in surprise.

“Tae had a minor batter-related mishap,” Jimin says tightly, a forced smile plastered across his face. It doesn't sound minor at all. “Kyunnie, can you come help me — and um, grab a mop from the cleaning cupboard while you're at it?”

Changkyun hurries off to acquire a mop, shooting an apologetic half-smile at Jooheon as he does. Whatever had been about to happen between them — it would just have to wait.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


They're walking home that evening, the sun already hanging low in the sky. They'd stayed late to help clean the kitchen, after Taehyung had managed to spray cake batter everywhere from an accident with the mixer. “I didn’t know the speed was on maximum before I plugged it in,” he'd said sheepishly, looking so adorable that none of them had had it in them to be mad at him. They'd had fun, anyway, goofing around and smearing batter on each other's faces.

But now, Changkyun's exhausted and starving and all he wants to do is get home and lie down in bed.

“Hyung, I'm hungry,” he complains. Nudges his shoulder against Jooheon's in a bid for attention.

Jooheon laughs. “Let's go to a convenience store,” he suggests. “We can get instant ramyeon.”

So they do, and Jooheon treats him to a cheesy sausage as well, which Changkyun practically inhales. They sit side by side, at the narrow table that looks out onto the street, slurping their noodles and watching the light fade from the world. It feels normal. So normal, and so mundane, that Changkyun can hardly believe this is his life now. 

“Kyun-ah,” Jooheon says, suddenly. Changkyun turns to look at him. He's staring out of the window, eyebrows knitted together.

Changkyun hums in acknowledgement, waits for Jooheon to continue.

“What you asked earlier,” Jooheon says, “about whether I was jealous.”

Changkyun's heart stutters. His mouth goes dry, and his voice catches in his throat. “Yeah?” he asks. “What about?”

Jooheon turns, finally, to meet his gaze. “I said I wasn't jealous, because I’m not  _ supposed  _ to be jealous,” he says. “But I am, I think. Jealous.” He twists his lips to one side, bites on the inside of his cheek. “I kind of — I think I like you.”

Changkyun doesn’t know what to say. He stares at Jooheon. When he finally does speak, all he manages to say is, “oh.”

“It's stupid, it's too much pressure on you,” Jooheon says hastily. He rubs a hand across his face. “I'm sorry — don't feel like you need to do anything with this. And definitely don't stop hanging out with Jungkook on my account. I just — I wanted you to know.”

Changkyun nods slowly. His brain is whirring as it tries to process this information. He knows Jooheon, and the other wolves in the pack, like him — in that they care about him, and want him to be happy. But Jooheon is saying something different, he thinks. Jooheon likes him, as in actually  _ likes _ him, in a romantic sort of way.

“It's not stupid,” Changkyun says. He smiles hesitantly up at Jooheon, not sure what else to do. “Thank you for telling me.”

Jooheon nods. He still looks a little worried, but only a little. “Okay,” he says, cheeks dimpling softly as he smiles. “Okay. Let's go home, Kyunnie.”

They wander back out into the cool night air. It's dark now, with only the moonlight and the streetlamps for illumination. It's almost a full moon. Changkyun tilts his head up and stares. He remembers hearing stories about werewolves of old, who would shift into wolf form in the full moon, whether they liked it or not. Urban legends, probably. Either way, he's glad he doesn't have to deal with that. It's bad enough the way things are.

And yet — as he glances over to Jooheon, takes in the pale, powdery softness of his skin, and the bright blond of his fur — Changkyun wonders if maybe things aren't so bad after all. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun says. He reaches out, takes hold of Jooheon's hand. Jooheon stops in his tracks, turns round to face him. He looks slightly taken aback.

Changkyun doesn't let himself hesitate, doesn't give himself time to doubt. Just steps forward, pushes himself onto his tiptoes, and presses a kiss, soft and chaste, against Jooheon's lips.

When he steps back, he can feel how warm his cheeks are. He blinks, looks down, before glancing shyly back up at Jooheon.

“I like you too, hyung,” he says.

Jooheon is frozen in place for a moment, then he scrunches up his face in an embarrassed smile. “Kkungie,” he whines, “you're such a tease.”

Changkyun giggles and ducks his head down. His entire body feels tingly, electric. When Jooheon slides his hands around his waist, Changkyun doesn't even notice himself arching into his touch. He angles his head up, blinks up at Jooheon.

When they kiss again, it's slower, more drawn out. Changkyun lets his eyes flutter shut, leans into Jooheon. He brings one hand up to cup Jooheon's cheek, tug him closer. Heat coils in his gut, flares through his body like a forest fire, greedily consuming everything in its reach. Jooheon's fingers tighten their grip on his waist, digging ever so slightly into the soft flesh there. It makes Changkyun gasp with pleasure, with the thrill of feeling  _ wanted. _

They break apart, their breathing a little more laboured. Jooheon's eyes are dark with desire, in a way Changkyun's never seen them before. His lips, usually already so plump, look even more swollen and red. It makes Changkyun want to dive in for more kisses.

“Kyun-ah,” Jooheon exhales. He pushes Changkyun's fringe off his face. “I — god. Wow.”

Changkyun laughs, slipping out of Jooheon’s hold. “Right back atcha,” he teases, skipping ahead. But then he pauses, turns, beckons for Jooheon to take his hand. “Come on, hyung — it's getting cold, let's go home.”

“I want another kiss,” whines Jooheon, but his eyes are shining with affection. He slips his hand into Changkyun's.

“We can kiss more when we're home,” Changkyun promises, dragging Jooheon along behind him.

They giggle like school kids the entire way home. And if Jooheon manages to steal another kiss or two on the way, well — Changkyun thinks he's okay with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update but a Big Step Forward... :)
> 
> come talk to me @notionxally on twitter or cc


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Changkyun can't get to sleep. He has Jooheon wrapped around him, which is usually so reassuring and soothing he drifts into sleep almost immediately. 

But not tonight.

The memories of the kisses he'd shared with Jooheon during the course of the evening play on repeat through his mind. Changkyun had quickly suggested that he and Jooheon head straight to bed, mostly because he wanted more kisses but didn’t want the scrutiny of the rest of the pack. At least, not yet. And it had been nice, giggling softly under the thick blankets with Jooheon, talking about everything and nothing, occasionally leaning in to press their lips together and tangles their limbs in each other’s. It had been easy, not to think about anything other than being in the moment with someone he’s come to care about very strongly.

But now, in the dead silence of the night, with nothing to distract him, Jooheon’s kisses are getting mixed up with memories of the other kisses he's had in his life.

His first kiss was with his oldest hyung. Taehyuk — their natural leader, so handsome, so steadfast, calm like a lake. He can still see the way the moonlight had glinted off Taehyuk's cheekbones as they’d laid next to each other, face to face, on the thin mattresses in the shelter. Can still feel the way Taehyuk's lips had felt, slightly chapped but still soft, and warm. Can still hear the way Taehyuk had breathed his name like a prayer.

Tears prickle at the corners of Changkyun’s eyes. His chest heaves with the effort of suppressing the strangled sob that’s building up inside him. Digging his teeth into his lower lip, holding his breath, trying to keep himself together, Changkyun pries Jooheon off him, slips out of bed. 

The living room is dark, and silent. Changkyun staggers over to the sofa, drops down into it heavily. Leans over, elbows on his knees, hands pressing into his eye sockets. His breath is ragged, but at least he’s managed to keep the tears mostly at bay. He exhales shakily, rubbing angrily at his eyes, wiping the last of the tears away.

“Why are you awake?”

Changkyun jumps, head snapping up towards the source of the noise.

It’s Hyungwon, standing on the balcony, looking in at Changkyun. He’s silhouetted against the faint glow of the moonlight. Changkyun can’t really make out his face, but still — he can feel the heat of Hyungwon’s gaze, boring into him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Changkyun replies. His voice wavers weakly.

Hyungwon nods. “Me neither,” he says. Turns back and looks out over the city.

Changkyun doesn’t know why he does it, but — instead of leaving and going back to bed — he slips out onto the balcony, stands next to Hyungwon. The two of them stay there for god knows how long, Changkyun has no idea. Hyungwon doesn’t speak, and neither does Changkyun. The silence and stillness sweep over him like a wave. He feels his breathing, and his heart rate, slow.

Finally, Hyungwon turns to look at him. “What happened?” he asks. The question surprises Changkyun. He’d thought that Hyungwon hadn’t noticed his little episode, or that he didn’t care. Turns out Hyungwon was just giving him the time and space to collect himself.

He closes his eyes, exhales slowly and evenly. “I kissed Jooheon hyung.”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then he asks, “First kiss?”

Changkyun lets out a bitter laugh. “No,” he replies. “That’s the problem.” The problem is that he  _ has  _ kissed other people before, and that he can’t stop thinking about them. Can’t stop thinking about how there had once been a time when he thought he wouldn’t ever kiss anyone else ever again. And he can’t stop feeling guilty now that he has. And now that he wants to.

Hyungwon turns, leans back on the railing. His large, bright eyes sear into Changkyun. “Sometimes you say things,” he starts, tilting his head to one side thoughtfully, “and it makes me wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “There’s a lot of pain in you, more than you’ve told us about,” he says. It doesn’t sound like a question. “You don’t need to tell me, or any of us, anything. But if you wanted to — I’d listen.”

There are words that Changkyun has never spoken before. Words that might help explain his story. Words that maybe, if spoken, would help him understand what he’s lost.

But he’s not ready for that. Not yet.

He thinks back, though, to what Kihyun had said about Hyungwon. Wonders if maybe, Hyungwon would understand.

“I almost had a pack, once,” Changkyun says. The grip of his fingers on the cold metal of the railing tightens. He stares stoically out into the distance, refusing to meet Hyungwon’s gaze. “I lost them.” He can’t bring himself to say any more, and thankfully, Hyungwon doesn’t ask. 

Changkyun takes in a deep breath, lets the cool air fill his lungs. It feels cleansing. “I don’t know if I can be in another pack. If it’s not them — I don’t know if I can do it.”

Silence follows. It stretches out into the darkness, thin but unyielding.

When Hyungwon finally speaks, what he says is this — “I thought I would become a lone wolf too.”

Changkyun turns to Hyungwon in surprise. His eyes are gazing out into the night. He isn’t looking at Changkyun. It feels like he’s just — speaking into the void. 

“I thought I was too damaged to ever be a part of a pack,” Hyungwon continues, “But I found these guys, and it just — it felt right. It wasn’t easy, but it felt right.”

Changkyun nods. Waits for the inevitable, for Hyungwon to insist that Changkyun can do it too, that he isn’t too broken, that he just needs to find the right pack.

It never comes.

Hyungwon turns to look at Changkyun. “I don’t know if you’ll ever find another pack that makes you feel like that’s where you belong,” he says. It's honest, but kindly spoken. Changkyun appreciates it. He watches as Hyungwon forms his words slowly, with care. “In a way, it doesn’t matter if you do — there’s nothing wrong with being alone. It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.” Hyungwon smiles softly, reaches out and places a hand over Changkyun’s, where it’s clutching onto the railing.

“But I do know this,” he continues, “if it's something you want, all you need to do is reach out your hand. And we’ll take it.”

Changkyun feels something in his chest twist, agonising in how physically imposing the sensation is. A tear slips past his eyelids, slides down his cheek. He tries to keep the sob in, he really does, but it rips its way out of him, and then suddenly all of the tension he’d been holding inside his small frame is erupting out in waves of despair. His body is wracked with convulsions as he cries — for everything he’s lost, for  _ everyone  _ he’s lost.

Hyungwon wraps his arms around Changkyun’s shaking form. Doesn’t say anything, just holds Changkyun tight. Changkyun’s hands ball into fists, clutching onto the front of Hyungwon’s shirt. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay there, in that position. Doesn’t know how long he cries for.

What he does know — he never wants Hyungwon to let him go.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


He still remembers. Doesn't think he'll ever forget. 

“Get out of my way,” the human boy had spat. “You stupid  _ wolf.”  _ And then a fist had connected with his jaw, sent Changkyun sprawling. Thankfully, he'd been left alone after that — the humans couldn't even be bothered to rough him up a little more.

But he'd slunk back to the shelter with a split lip, and Taehyuk had taken one look at him and wrapped him up in a hug. The soft rumble of Taehyuk's voice still echoes in his head —  _ “it'll be okay, Changkyunnie, it'll be okay”. _

And they'd laid side by side that night, even though Changkyun usually slept with Jongyeon wrapped around him. But that night, Taehyuk had tugged him gently to the mattress by the wall, in the corner of the hall. Had helped Changkyun lie down, even though he didn't need help, and tucked him in, wrapped the threadbare blanket around him.

“Will things ever be better?” Changkyun recalls asking. So young, so naive. Still full of that hope that would later be crushed out of him.

Taehyuk had cupped the side of his cheek as they two of them lay there, face to face. His thumb ghosted over the cut on Changkyun's lip. There were tears in his eyes, Changkyun could tell. It scared him. He had never seen his hyung this vulnerable before.

“I'll make things better,” Taehyuk had said. “I'll go to university, I'll get a real job, I'll get you — get all of us — out of here.”

Changkyun knew these were lies — or, not quite lies, more like wishful thinking. But hearing Taehyuk say them to him like a promise made him feel safe. Protected.

“Will you always stay with me, hyung?”

He could feel Taehyuk tilting his jaw up. Closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I will never leave you,” Taehyuk had whispered. And then he'd pressed their lips together, for the first time ever, and Changkyun had felt a trillion explosions beneath his skin.

In the end, though, Taehyuk had left as well. Everyone leaves in the end.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Changkyun ends up curling up in one of the bunk beds with Hyungwon. He’s exhausted after his long cry, and only vaguely remembers Hyungwon saying something about leaving a note for Jooheon to explain that he hasn’t gone missing, before sleep overtakes him. 

When he wakes up again, there is blinding sunlight streaming into the room, and long limbs draped over him. Changkyun smiles as he watches Hyungwon sleep, shoulders rising and falling slowly with his breathing, one cheek squashed into the pillow. Their faces are so close, that Changkyun can see every individual eyelash resting feathery soft on the apples of Hyungwon's cheeks.  _ Pretty,  _ Changkyun thinks. Hyungwon is so pretty.

He reaches up, trails his fingers along Hyungwon's cheek. His skin is as smooth, and as soft, as it looks. A sudden urge to press his lips against Hyungwon's sharp jawline overcomes Changkyun, but he resists it. He's been here before, warm and soft and secure in the arms of someone who makes him feel safe. He can't be lulled into the illusion. It's too dangerous.

So he squirms, tries to wriggle out of bed without waking Hyungwon. But his movements are instead met with a low whine from Hyungwon and the tightening of his grip around Changkyun's waist. Despite himself, despite everything, Changkyun goes still and pliant. He still wants — has always wanted — to be wanted.

“Hyung,” whispers Changkyun, “we should get up.”

Hyungwon burrows his face into Changkyun's shoulder. “No,” he mumbles, not even bothering to open his eyes. He twines his leg more securely around Changkyun’s.

Changkyun cranes his neck to get a view of the clock on the wall. “It's almost noon,” he points out. “Don't you have class?”

“Not till one,” Hyungwon replies. His voice is slurred but his ability to respond coherently suggests he is evidently more alert than he's letting on. Changkyun prods at Hyungwon's cheek a few times, until Hyungwon groans and twists his head round to bury his face in the pillow. “Leave me alone,” he grumbles, voice heavily muffled.

“You should get ready for class,” Changkyun says. He rests his hand on the back of Hyungwon's head, fingers playing with his hair. “You're lucky to be able to go to university — don't waste it.”

Hyungwon peers up at Changkyun through one cracked eye. There’s a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “You’ve been spending too much time with Ki, you're starting to sound like him.”

Changkyun feels his cheeks get warm. “No, I just know how rare it is for a wolf to be able to go to university,” he points out, eyes cast down. His thoughts drift to the promises Taehyuk had once made him, empty of everything except love. “It's not something everyone gets to do.”

There's a pause, then Hyungwon's long fingers are coming up to his chin, tilting Changkyun's face up. “Hey,” murmurs Hyungwon softly, “I'm sorry — I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious.”

Changkyun blinks up at Hyungwon. Their noses are almost brushing, and it would be so, so easy for Changkyun to lean in, and press their lips together. He can feel his pulse thrumming beneath his skin as he tries not to think about that.

“It's okay,” he says, voice so quiet it's barely more than a whisper. “I’m just — thinking.”

Hyungwon considers this for a moment, but he doesn’t pry. Even though he looks at Changkyun like he knows there’s plenty Changkyun isn’t sharing. 

What he says, instead, out of the blue — “come to class with me.”

Changkyun frowns in confusion. “What?”

“My classes, at university,” Hyungwon says. “Come with me. No one will notice. It’ll be fun.”

“I can't do that.” 

_Him?_ _At university?_ The idea of it is so far removed from anything Changkyun has ever considered for himself that his brain boggles at the mere suggestion. And yet, maybe something in his heart leaps at the chance.

In any case, Hyungwon isn’t taking no for an answer. “Of course you can,” he replies, without missing a beat. “You can just attend a couple of lectures with me, see how you like it. And if you wanted to actually enrol, I'm sure we could find a way for next semester.”

Changkyun bites on his lower lip. He can already feel his eyes start to well up with tears. His chest feels tight with shock, but also gratitude. He can’t even find the words to say, just stares at Hyungwon as tears leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, come on now, don't cry,” Hyungwon murmurs, still smiling. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He brings a hand up to Changkyun's face, brushes a stray tear away with his thumb. 

His touch is so gentle, so careful, that it makes Changkyun feel like he's made of glass. 

And Changkyun’s tired of being breakable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more of a peek into changkyun's past, and some hyungkyun interactions. next chapter: changkyun gets a little braver and more curious about the world
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Jooheon pouts when Changkyun says he wants to go to university with Hyungwon the following day — even though they don't have any shifts at Starship scheduled — and in the end it takes a shy kiss from Changkyun to wipe the frown off his face. Kihyun, the only one other than Hyungwon present to witness this, raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. Changkyun's cheeks feel warm, but he supposes this is all normal for life as part of a pack, so he might as well get over his shyness.

“I'll miss you, Kyunnie,” Jooheon whines, tugging Changkyun back by his wrist and nuzzling into his neck.

“Hyung, you have to go to school with Minhyuk hyung today anyway,” Changkyun says, laughing as he pulls away.

Hyungwon pries Jooheon off Changkyun. “Don't hog the maknae,” he scolds playfully. “Just because you got to kiss him first…”

Jooheon turns his pout to Hyungwon, which earns him a chuckle and a kiss. Hyungwon's hand is large and firm on Jooheon's neck as he drags him in and presses his lips to his soft cheek. Changkyun watches this as affection bubbles up in him. He's a part of this now, sort of.

Next to him, Kihyun wraps one arm around his shoulder. “Have a good day, kid,” he murmurs, and when Changkyun looks at him he realises that Kihyun is watching Hyungwon and Jooheon with a similar expression of fondness. “Don't let Hyungwon lead you astray.”

Hyungwon scoffs indignantly, turning and slipping his hand into Changkyun's. “I would never,” he objects, which elicits a noise of disagreement from Kihyun, and in the end Changkyun is the one who drags Hyungwon out the door before they're late for class.

Hyungwon doesn't release his hand once they're on their way, and they spend the entire half an hour walk with their fingers interlaced. Silence settles around them, but not one that Changkyun feels any need to try and break. He's a man of few words, and evidently Hyungwon is the same. It's relaxing, in a way, being with Hyungwon. Not that Changkyun hasn't enjoyed all the time he's been spending with Jooheon, and even Minhyuk and Hoseok. But Hyungwon brings with him a kind of stillness that Changkyun appreciates.

“Hyung,” he does eventually pipe up, as they round the corner onto the wide street where the university building is located. “Why are you bringing me to classes with you?”

“Because I thought you might want to go,” Hyungwon replies simply. He's right, of course. Changkyun does want to go, is close to vibrating out of his skin with anticipation.

But that's not quite what he'd meant. 

“How did you know I wanted to go?” he presses. It's not really something he'd spoken to them about, not even something he'd really considered himself. And yet, when Hyungwon had suggested it — it had just seemed like the most  _ right  _ thing in the world.

Hyungwon doesn't say anything for a moment, and Changkyun’s starting to think that maybe Hyungwon hasn't heard him. He's battling with himself whether or not to repeat the question, when Hyungwon puts him out of his misery.

“I guess I just knew,” he offers, “but that doesn't really say anything.” He hums softly to himself, head cocked to the side thoughtfully. When he speaks, it's so measured and wistful that it's almost as if he's forgotten Changkyun's there. “I suppose it was because it helped me — it was just night school at first, before we got the university set up. But, just learning about the world — it made everything feel better. Like all the shit I had gone through was just — less significant. Not that it wasn't important to me, but that, maybe — it didn't need to matter so much, you know?”

Changkyun nods, startling as Hyungwon suddenly turns to him. He thinks about the size of the world he's seen. The same few streets, the same few faces. The same thoughts, the same perspectives, the same life. Day in and day out. 

Then he thinks about how much more of the world he's been given glimpses of, just from his short time here.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “I think I get it.”

Hyungwon smiles and tightens his grip on Changkyun's hand. They don't need to say anything else.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Hyungwon’s first lecture is on the Industrial Revolution, and Changkyun sits with him in the back row of the room, transfixed as the lecturer explains how the invention of industrial machinery had brought the farming classes into the cities. He tries to take notes in the notebook that Kihyun had given him, but so much of the lecture goes over his head. Besides, he's quite satisfied sitting and listening in rapt attention.

Next to him, Hyungwon has his cheek resting in one palm, elbow propped on the table. He's so still that Changkyun periodically wonders if he's fallen asleep, but then he'll suddenly scribble down something the lecturer says. Changkyun can't tell which the most important pieces of information are, but Hyungwon seems to have a idea.

“Sorry that lecture was so boring,” Hyungwon says, as the lecturer wraps up and dismisses them. “She's usually better than that.”

Changkyun shakes his head. “No, that was really interesting,” he reassures, earnestly. Glances down at his incoherent babble of handwritten notes, scattered with odd, disconnected phrases like “ _ working classes!!”  _ right next to “ _ weaving looms??”  _ But it all makes him smile.

Hyungwon ruffles his hair affectionately. “You're cute,” he says. For once, it doesn't make Changkyun blush. He just rolls his eyes good-naturedly, getting to his feet and filing out of the lecture hall.

“I have a small group seminar, and you probably can't sit in on that,” Hyungwon explains, as he follows Changkyun out into the hallway. “You could have a sit in the student cafe and wait for me, or I could take you to the library? Or you could go back home — if you don't want to walk home alone and I can call Kihyun to come pick you up.”

Changkyun doesn't quite feel safe wandering around the community by himself yet, but equally, he doesn't want to bother Kihyun at work. Even though he knows Kihyun is pretty much his own boss and works flexible hours, Changkyun still feels guilty being too much of a bother. And besides, he'd like to start becoming a little more independent.

“Maybe the library?” he suggests. He hasn't read a book in a while, kind of misses it. Tries not to think about the fact that his childhood home used to be crammed full of books, from the heavy science ones his dad owned, to the fantasy novels with colourful covers that he used to read. Or the fact that the shelters he used to stay at would sometimes get donations of books, and how those would be his only escape from the bleakness of his reality.

Hyungwon smiles at him like he understands, even without Changkyun needing to say anything. The library is a large room on the top floor of the building, packed tightly with row after row of shelves. It would be claustrophobic if it wasn't also bathed in natural light.

“I'll just be gone an hour,” Hyungwon promises. He waves awkwardly and turns to leave, then hesitates. Steps back towards Changkyun, tugs him close with both hands, and presses a kiss into the top of his head.

When he releases Changkyun, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are looking everywhere except at Changkyun. “Uh,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Sorry if that was a bit forward. I just, um. You're cute.”

Changkyun just beams happily up at Hyungwon. He hasn't really seen this flustered side of Hyungwon before. It's endearing. “I liked it,” he says, grinning, even as he shoos Hyungwon along. “Go to your class!”

Once Hyungwon leaves, Changkyun turns back to the stacks. He doesn't even know where to start, doesn't know what he's interested in. So he just wanders. Up and down past shelf after shelf of books on everything from history and politics to art and photography. Until —

“Jungkook?”

Sitting on the floor, headphones on and a large book open in his lap, is indeed Jungkook. He's bobbing his head, presumably to the music he's listening to, and clearly hasn't heard Changkyun.

“Hey, you,” Changkyun says again, this time dropping onto the ground next to Jungkook, who jumps in surprise.

“Hyung,” he complains, tugging his headphones off. “You scared me!”

Changkyun grins at him. “What are you reading?”

Jungkook tilts the book to give Changkyun a better look. There's a picture of a mermaid on the glossy pages, only instead of looking delicate and pretty like the mermaids Changkyun's heard about, it has razor sharp teeth and fingernails like claws. Changkyun nudges the cover up and takes a peek.  _ Mythological Creatures In Art: An Illustrated History. _

“I thought you were a computer scientist,” Changkyun asks. He's half teasing, but mostly he's just genuinely interested in why Jungkook's poring over a book of mermaid pictures. 

“I am,” says Jungkook indignantly. “I'm trying to get ideas for a game development project I have to do.” Then he shuts the book, cocks his head at Changkyun. “What are you doing here?”

Changkyun leans back against the stacks, stretches his legs out in front of him. “Went to a lecture with Hyungwon hyung,” he explains. “Thinking of enrolling in university next semester.” As he says the words, the reality of it settles over him. He finds that he doesn't mind. He can see himself going to university. Learning about the world beyond the narrow confines he's been allowed to explore thus far.

“What course would you do?” Jungkook asks. He gets up onto his knees, slots the book back into the space on the shelf where it belongs. Peers at Changkyun inquisitively, both hands on the tops of his thighs. Sometimes, Jungkook reminds Changkyun of another dongsaeng he'd once had.

“No idea,” confesses Changkyun. Not physics like his dad, that's for sure. But maybe, some other kind of science? “I like animals,” he offers.

Jungkook claps his hands together excitedly, jumps to his feet. “Let's go find some books about animals!” he suggests, holds one hand out for Changkyun to take. Changkyun hesitates, then slips his hand into Jungkook's. His skin tingles with electricity at the contact. He wonders if Jungkook feels it too, but he's already dragging Changkyun down the stacks, hunting down out the biology and zoology sections. 

They end up parked in the far corner of the library, surrounded by piles of books laying open on the floor around them. Jungkook's rejected any and all serious textbooks in favour of the ones with glossy pages and plenty of pictures of animals, and he's filled with a childlike wonder that tugs at Changkyun’s heart.

“They're cute,” Changkyun says, pointing across the page at the book Jungkook's currently flipping through.

Jungkook scrunches up his face. “Raccoons?” he asks, incredulously. “You like raccoons?”

Changkyun shrugs. “They get a bad name,” he mumbles. “That picture of them — they look sweet. I bet they're not as bad as people say.”

Jungkook hums thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he agrees. His fingers brush across the image of the raccoons on the page, three furry little creatures playing together in a pile. There's a faraway look in his eyes. He seems to be contemplating Changkyun’s words very seriously. The late afternoon sun slants in, lights up his tanned skin.

Changkyun reaches over, places his hand on top of Jungkook's, on top of the raccoons.

Jungkook freezes, the turns to look at him. Changkyun offers him a soft smile, which Jungkook slowly, hesitantly returns. He turns his hand over, lets Changkyun interlace their fingers.

“Hyung?” Jungkook asks quietly. Changkyun makes a murmuring noise to indicate he's heard, encouraging Jungkook to continue. Jungkook dips his head slightly, eyes focusing on where his and Changkyun's hands are linked. “Are you going to join Jooheon hyung's pack?”

Changkyun rubs his thumb over the back of Jungkook’s hand. “I don’t know,” he says. It’s the truth. His head — and heart — are a muddle. “Maybe. I like them. But I haven’t decided anything. And they all think I should meet other packs as well.”

Jungkook nods slowly. He remains silent, but Changkyun can sense a nervous energy skittering beneath his skin. It makes him feel just as feverish with anticipation. But he waits. Waits until Jungkook is ready to speak again.

When he does, his voice is low, and warm. He raises his gaze to Changkyun, eyes sparkling. 

“Do you — do you maybe want to come meet my pack, too?”

Changkyun pauses, hesitates. But he thinks about Jimin, and Taehyung. Thinks about how loving and affectionate they are. And he thinks about Jungkook, who reminds him of himself in so many ways. He smiles.

“Yeah,” he says, squeezing Jungkook's hand. “I'd love to.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


When Hyungwon returns to the library in an hour, he finds Changkyun and Jungkook examining pictures of jellyfish in a large marine biology textbook. He laughs, ruffles Changkyun's hair, and offers to leave them be. But Jungkook has classes to get to anyway, so Changkyun bids him farewell and heads home with Hyungwon.

“You and Jungkook seem to really get along,” Hyungwon observes. His voice is completely neutral, and Changkyun can't tell what he’s thinking.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I feel like I relate to him — he used to live on the streets too, and the youngest of his pack. He said he's learnt a lot from his hyungs. Like I'm learning from all of you guys.”

Hyungwon beams proudly, slings his arm around Changkyun's shoulders. “I'm glad,” he says softly. “Were you the youngest of your other pack as well?”

Pack. They hadn't technically been a pack, but Changkyun doesn't correct Hyungwon. For all intents and purposes, they had been. 

“There was one younger than me,” Changkyun says. Jongyeon, with his bright energy and upwards-lilting voice whenever he called Changkyun ‘hyung’. His heart aches to think of it.

Thankfully, Hyungwon knows better than to pry. He slips his hand down and takes Changkyun's in his own. The setting sun glows orange around them. 

“Jungkook asked me to meet his pack,” Changkyun confesses, abruptly. It feels like he's admitting to wrongdoing, even though he knows he's not. He chews on his bottom lip.

Hyungwon seems to notice his nerves, because he stops walking, turns to face Changkyun. “That's good,” he says. “You'll like them. And they’ll like you.”

Changkyun nods without really meaning it. “I just — I don't want to get anyone's hopes up,” he mumbles. “Not Jungkookie's, but also not yours, or Jooheon, or Minhyuk hyung. I don't want anyone to get attached to me.”

_ Or let myself get attached to anyone,  _ Changkyun thinks. But he looks at the soft gaze Hyungwon is giving him, realises how much he just wants to pitch himself forward into Hyungwon's arms. Maybe it's already too late for him.

Hyungwon brings one hand up to cup Changkyun's face. “I'm already attached to you,” he says, mirroring what Changkyun was thinking. “We all are. But that's okay.”

“How is that okay?” asks Changkyun. His chest feels tight with anxiety. “What if I pick a different pack? What if I don't pick a pack at all?”

Hyungwon chuckles. His thumb rubs gently against the apple of Changkyun's cheek. “That doesn't matter — we can stay friends, all of us,” he reassures. “Even if you don’t choose us — I'm not letting you out of my life that easily.”

Changkyun feels his heart lift at the unusually open expression of affection from Hyungwon. “But I kissed Jooheon hyung,” he mumbles guiltily. “Isn't that leading him on?”

Hyungwon smiles, shakes his head. “The thing about wolves,” he explains, “is that, whether we realise it or not, we take in a lot more information about each other than humans do. We can smell each other's moods, intentions, even personalities — and our hormones react to those. Which is why wolves can get so close to each other so quickly.

“With that, though,” he continues, “comes a lot of intensity. Emotional, but also physical.” He places one hand on Changkyun's shoulder, gives him a reassuring squeeze. “But that's just the way getting to know each other tends to go. It's not leading anyone on at all.”

Changkyun nods, but still he feels unsure. “I just don't want to hurt anyone.”

“You won’t,” promises Hyungwon. He shoves his hands into his pockets, frowning thoughtfully. “You know Mingyu? He's in the same pack as Jeonghan? They work with Minhyuk and Hoseok hyung.” When Changkyun nods, Hyungwon grins at him. “Well, when he first came to the community, Kihyun got really close to him. He almost joined our pack.”

Changkyun gapes at Hyungwon. “You're kidding,” he says in surprise. It feels completely bizarre to think of any member of the pack having close relationships with anyone else.

“It's true,” Hyungwon says, laughing lightly. He picks up Changkyun's hand in his own, leads him back along the path back towards their home. “In the end Mingyu picked the pack that found him, but he and Kihyun are still really close.”

“Doesn't that make Kihyun sad?” Changkyun asks. “To see someone he loved with another pack.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “He seems fine with it. And it’s not that unusual to love someone outside your pack.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jooheonie was really upset when Gunhee decided to go solo,” Hyungwon explains. “For a long time after that they continued to sleep together — with the whole pack’s understanding, of course. That was how things were when I joined.”

“That's — I didn't know things could be like that,” Changkyun says. All his experience of packs had been of the extremely possessive gangs, where so much as looking at a wolf from a different pack was enough to get you exiled from the group. 

“Your pack is whatever you want it to be,” Hyungwon replies softly. “You get to choose.”

Choice. It's so foreign to Changkyun. But the thought of having it, for once in his life, makes Changkyun feel like a vice around his chest has been loosened, just a little.

He peers up at Hyungwon. “I don't really know what I want,” he confesses. “There's Jooheon hyung, and there's Jungkookie. And Kihyun hyung, Minhyuk hyung. And — you.”

A fond smile spreads across Hyungwon’s face. His eyes are sparkling. “That's okay, Changkyunnie,” he murmurs. Smoothes Changkyun's hair away from his face, tucks some loose strands behind his ear. “One step at a time. What do you want right now?”

Changkyun doesn't let himself think too much about it. Just focuses on how pretty Hyungwon looks in the hazy light of the dusk, soft pink scattered across his cheeks, colouring his lips. How sweet and yet surprisingly sharp he smells, like a citrus flower. How grateful Changkyun feels to have him by his side, how much affection swells his heart, how much longing.

“I want to kiss you,” Changkyun breathes.

Hyungwon's lips part in surprise, the petals of a rose. Then he smiles, his hand slipping down to rest along the curve of Changkyun's neck, long fingers brushing against the short hairs at the back of his head.

Where kissing Jooheon had felt like joy, playfulness, smiling against each other’s lips, kissing Hyungwon feels like a dream. Changkyun barely registers his eyes fluttering shut, is barely conscious of himself leaning up into Hyungwon, of him sliding his hand onto Hyungwon's waist.

But he feels Hyungwon's lips against his own, the warmth of his skin, and something tugs in his gut, makes him feel like his limbs are melting. He moans softly into Hyungwon's mouth, feels suddenly the tightening of Hyungwon's grip on him, one hand on his neck, the other on his hip.

When they pull apart, Changkyun can feel his cheeks lifting in a smile. He can’t take his eyes away from Hyungwon, flushed pink and in soft focus, breathtaking.

It's definitely too late for him to not get attached.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyungkyun rise!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Changkyun wakes up early one morning. There's the faintest glow of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Jooheon has one arm thrown across Changkyun's waist, is snoring softly. His ears flicker sporadically. It's so peaceful, so comfortable. Changkyun smiles, presses his lips against Jooheon's forehead.

He feels perfectly alert, so he slides out from beneath Jooheon, pads out into the living room. The smell of rice cooking draws him towards the kitchen.

“Morning, hyung,” Changkyun mumbles, shuffling over to where Kihyun is beating eggs in a bowl.

Kihyun glances up, smiling brightly. “Morning, Kyunnie,” he greets. “Did you sleep well?”

Changkyun nods, peers over Kihyun's shoulder. On mornings where Kihyun doesn't have to be in the office too early, he always makes them a veritable feast for breakfast. “Can I help?”

Kihyun hums thoughtfully. “Shouldn't you be asleep?” he asks.

“Can't sleep,” Changkyun replies. He hooks his chin onto Kihyun's shoulder experimentally, they way Jooheon always does to him. Inhales the sharp spice of Kihyun. He hasn't been this close to Kihyun in a while, and he misses the steady, comforting warmth of Kihyun's presence. “Let me help you,” he urges. Nuzzles his face against the side of Kihyun's neck. 

A soft laugh escapes Kihyun. “If you insist,” he says, gesturing over to where a couple of carrots and onions and a pack of green beans are lying on the counter. “Go chop the vegetables.”

Changkyun pulls himself off Kihyun, wanders over to get out a chopping board and knife from the drawer. He hasn't actually cooked before, but he's watched Kihyun prepare dinner enough time to have some vague idea of how to do things. His brow furrows as he carefully peels the first carrot, then the second, then the third. Slices each into fine sticks with exquisite care.

When Kihyun glances over at him, he lets out a laugh. Changkyun startles, looks up. “Am I not doing it right?” he asks, panicked.

“No, you're doing it perfectly,” Kihyun says, chuckling as he shakes his head. “You just look so focused and cute — your tongue was poking out of your mouth.”

Changkyun blinks, looks away. “Hyung,” he whines, but without force. He likes how much attention and affection is lavished on him constantly.

Kihyun grins, reaches over to give him a scratch behind one ear. “How are you doing, anyway?” he asks. “Wonnie mentioned you might want to study something at university.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun replies. He sweeps the finely sliced remains of his first carrot into a bowl, starts work on the second one. “I was thinking maybe something to do with animals? Jungkook and I looked at some books. I like raccoons. And jellyfish.”

“Random, but cute,” says Kihyun, with a breezy laugh. “Well, if you want to enrol next semester, let me know? I can talk to Namjoon — he's in charge of the university programme — and get you a spot.”

Changkyun makes a murmuring noise of acknowledgement. Then the name clicks in his head. “Namjoon?” he asks. “Is he the leader of Jungkook's pack?”

Kihyun nods. “Yeah,” he says. “He and Yoongi are both in Jungkook's pack — they work in the council with me.” A small, knowing smile crosses his face. “Would you like to meet them?”

Changkyun can feel the flush creeping up his neck. Is he that transparent? He digs his teeth into his lower lip. “Jungkook asked me if I wanted to meet them,” he mumbles.

“Makes sense,” Kihyun says. His voice is perfectly even, and gentle. “What did you tell him?”

“I said yes,” Changkyun replies. He glances up at Kihyun, then quickly averts his gaze. “But only because you guys said I should meet other packs, I'm not—”

A hand on his shoulder silences him. He raises his eyes to look at Kihyun. “Changkyun-ah,” Kihyun is saying, softly and soothingly. “You may be living with us, but we don't own you. You can — and should — do whatever you want. Explore being with as many packs as you want.”

Changkyun can feel the anxiety thrumming beneath his skin. “But what if,” he starts, voice thin and wavering, eyes darting away from Kihyun, “what if they don't like me?”

Kihyun brings both hands to Changkyun's face, gently holding him in place so he can't look away. “If they don't like you, then they're not the right pack for you,” he says firmly. “But I really do think that they’ll love you.”

Changkyun's been slowly getting used to being complimented, but now, standing inches away from Kihyun with his face cradled between Kihyun's hands like he's a treasure — Changkyun feels his heart start to hammer in his chest. His stomach twists with anticipation. He doesn't know when he went from being frankly and simply grateful to have been given a place to sleep, to  _ this.  _ Constantly longing, yearning, wanting.

“I can bring Yoongi and Namjoon round to Starship some day,” suggests Kihyun. He drops his hands from Changkyun’s face, shoves them into the pockets of his sweatpants. “Might be easier to meet the rest of their pack slowly.”

Changkyun makes a soft noise of assent. His gaze narrows in on Kihyun's mouth, small and delicate, with thin lips that are stained a rich, enticing pink. His mouth goes suddenly completely dry, and he swallows around the lump that’s appeared in his throat.

“What?” asks Kihyun suddenly. His fingers fly up to his own face, dabbing at his cheek, then the corner of his mouth. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

Changkyun tears his eyes away. “No, hyung,” he mumbles. “Nothing.”

Kihyun gives him a curious look, but goes back to preparing breakfast. Changkyun can’t help but sneak glances at him, all the while suppressing the urge to reach out, and pull Kihyun close, feel the warmth of his body against his skin. Being around all these wolves is driving his hormones insane, he thinks. 

Or maybe he's just falling fast, and hard. Really hard.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Changkyun is at Starship with Jooheon and Jimin one lazy afternoon, when the door opens and in walks Kihyun. He grins brightly at Changkyun. There are two wolves with him, one tall and with silver hair and fur. The other one smaller, with cat-like eyes and dark hair and fur. Changkyun's heart stutters in his chest. These must be Namjoon and Yoongi, he realises. He shuffles a little closer to Jooheon, clutching onto Jooheon's hand, half-hiding himself.

“Hyung!” Jimin calls out excitedly. He darts out from behind the counter, slinging his arms around the taller man. “What are you doing here?”

The tall wolf smiles serenely, curling one arm around Jimin's shoulders. “Ki said he had someone he wanted us to meet,” he replies. His eyes comes to rest on Changkyun. There's kindness there, and a reassuring stability that makes Changkyun feel a little more at ease.

Kihyun beckons to Changkyun. Jooheon gives his hand a squeeze, nods at him to go over. Changkyun bows his head politely as he approaches Kihyun and the two strangers. 

“You must be Changkyun,” the taller wolf says. “I'm Namjoon, and this is Yoongi.”

Changkyun nods shyly. “Nice to meet you,” he greets meekly.

Jimin giggles, launches himself off Namjoon to wrap his arms around Changkyun. “Hyung, isn't he the cutest?” he coos, nuzzling his cheek against Changkyun. It's the sort of affection that Changkyun would have found alarming at first, but now it barely fazes him. He leans into Jimin's touch.

Namjoon laughs. “He certainly is,” he says. Gives Changkyun a kind smile. “Jungkook, especially, seems to think so.”

A faint heat rises to Changkyun's cheeks. Jimin just pouts and complains, “Well, Kookie is going to have to share!”

“He's not your toy, Jimin-ah.” 

Changkyun looks up. It's the first thing Yoongi's said. His voice is deeper than Changkyun would have expected, with a smooth, lazy drawl that draws Changkyun in. He meets Changkyun's gaze, quirks a small smile.

“I know that,” whines Jimin, but he releases Changkyun dutifully. Wanders over to Jooheon and rests his head on his shoulder. Jimin needs to always be touching someone else at all times, that's just the way he is. He grins at Changkyun. “Kyunnie is just so cute, I can't help but want to cuddle him.”

Yoongi smiles indulgently at Jimin. “I know,” he says. “But why don't you guys get back to work, and we can chat to Changkyun for a bit?”

They lead him over to a table by the window. Changkyun perches nervously on the chair for a bit, darting glances back to Jimin and Jooheon. But then Kihyun reaches out, rests his hand on top of Changkyun's on the table. It anchors him, and Changkyun relaxes.

He asks about the university programme, and Namjoon assures him that he’ll be more than welcome to join whenever his ready. Then he asks about the rest of their pack, and finds out that aside from the wolves he's already met, there are two more — another Hoseok, who goes by the nickname Hobi, and their oldest, Seokjin.

“And I'm sure they would both be really excited to meet you,” Namjoon adds kindly. Changkyun nods, but he feels a little afraid. Everything is moving so quickly, and there are so many people clamouring for his attention. He releases a shaky breath.

Yoongi eyes him carefully. “You can take your time, you know,” he says. “As long as you need to decide what you want to do. There's no hurry.”

Changkyun looks at Yoongi, at his quiet gravity. The fact that he managed to pick up on Changkyun's nerves without Changkyun even saying a word makes something inside Changkyun flutter.

“Thank you, Yoongi-ssi,” he says softly.

“Hyung,” comes Yoongi's reply. “You can call me — all of us — hyung.”

By the time they have to leave, Changkyun is almost reluctant to see then go, despite how nervous he had been at first. 

“It was very nice to meet you, Changkyun,” Namjoon says as he gets to his feet, bowing politely. He smiles, hesitates, and for a second Changkyun can see his youth, his uncertainty. “I really hope to see you again soon.”

Yoongi pauses in front of him. Then gives him a small smile, and a nod. Changkyun blushes.

By the time they leave — having given Jimin multiple kisses on the cheek, at Jimin's demand — Changkyun realises he's exhausted. He leans against Kihyun on the bench they're sitting at, happiness descending round him like a haze as Kihyun shifts so he can put his arm around his shoulders. He's glad Kihyun's not going back to the office for the rest of the afternoon. He just wants to sit here with him and not move.

Jimin's giggling at Jooheon. “Looks like you guys have some competition for Kyunnie’s affections,” he coos loudly. Jooheon whines and pouts in Changkyun's direction. Changkyun laugh and blows him a kiss.

“How did you find Namjoon and Yoongi?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun hums softly. “Nice,” he replies. “Jungkook's always talked about them with such awe. They have a really nice pack.”

“They do,” Kihyun says. “I think they really liked you too. When you're ready, you can meet the rest of them.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Changkyun closes his eyes, shifts a little closer to Kihyun. He feels Kihyun running his fingers through his hair, nails gently scratching along his scalp. He exhales slowly, evenly.

“Hey, Kihyun hyung!” calls out Jooheon, suddenly. Changkyun opens his eyes. Jooheon gestures out the front window. “Mingyu and Jeonghan hyung are here!”

On cue, the door swings open and in step Mingyu and Jeonghan, from the school where Minhyuk and Hoseok work. Changkyun smiles. He likes these wolves.

“What are you doing here?” Kihyun asks, and Mingyu wanders over to join them. Changkyun straightens up, smiles shyly at Mingyu. Jeonghan, meanwhile, is at the counter talking to Jooheon.

“Picking up coffee and snacks on our way home,” Mingyu replies. He beams at Changkyun. “Hi, Changkyun hyung! If I can call you that…”

Changkyun frowns. “Hyung?” he repeats. “Are you younger than me?”

Mingyu chuckles, nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “I'm your dongsaeng, so you have to take care of me, okay?” He rests his chin in his hands, pouts exaggeratedly at Changkyun.

“I — yeah, okay,” stammers Changkyun, looking down. He can already feel the heat rising to his neck.

“You're so cute,” Mingyu says. “We should hang out sometime.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at Mingyu. “You're being awful friendly,” he says, a hint of amusement tingeing his voice.

“I  _ am  _ awful friendly,” comes Mingyu's reply. He's grinning at Kihyun, and there's a crackle of teasing between them. “Anyway, I heard that Changkyun hyung is considering which pack he wants to join. Isn't that right?” At this, he turns to Changkyun, cocks his head to one side questioningly.

Changkyun startles to be addressed suddenly, when he thought Mingyu and Kihyun would continue speaking amongst themselves. “Uh,” he says, hesitating. “Yeah. I am.”

“Well, I don’t know how many packs you're meeting, but I'd like to put our pack forward for consideration,” Mingyu declares. Changkyun blinks in surprise and bewilderment. He absolutely hadn’t been expecting this.

“You — you guys don't know me at all,” Changkyun mumbles. He isn't used to feeling so wanted, it's throwing him completely off-balance.

It's at this moment that Jeonghan comes over, handing Mingyu his coffee. When Mingyu tells him what they were talking about, Jeonghan gives him a light smack on the shoulder.

“Don't overwhelm the poor kid,” Jeonghan scolds lightly. Then he turns to Changkyun with a small, soft smile. “We just really liked meeting you, and when we heard you were looking around at packs — if you wanted to meet some of the other wolves in our pack, you're very welcome to.”

Changkyun nods slowly. “I'll think about it.”

Mingyu looks like he wants to say more, but Jeonghan drags him away. Changkyun waves goodbye feebly.

“Sorry about that,” Kihyun says. “Cheol — he's their pack leader — mentioned that Mingyu and Jeonghan were big fans of you. I just didn't think they'd bring it up so soon — although, now that I think about it, of course Mingyu would jump into things without hesitation.”

Changkyun frowns, looking down. “It's all a little — it's a lot.” He doesn't want to be ungrateful, but it feels like he's met hundreds of wolves in the last few weeks, and his hormones and emotions are going crazy. 

There's a brief pause, then Kihyun's slipping their hands together. “You know what,” he says. “Let's go home.”

“I have another thirty minutes till my shift ends,” Changkyun says.

But Kihyun goes to ask Jooheon and Jimin if they can let Changkyun leave early, and they agree immediately. So Changkyun finds himself walking beside Kihyun under the bright afternoon sun. A cool breeze ruffles his fur. 

“I thought you might want a break from meeting so many people,” Kihyun says, without prelude, midway through their journey home. “I'm sorry it's been so hectic.”

Changkyun shakes his head. “It's okay,” he replies. “Thanks, hyung.”

Kihyun hums thoughtfully. “We mean it, you know?” he adds. Turns to look at Changkyun. “When we say you can take as much time as you want. Everyone is really keen to meet you, of course — but no one will rush you into making a decision.”

“I know,” Changkyun says. He chews on his lower lip, one hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I just don’t really know this all works. Like, am I being formally courted? Is it normal to be courted by more than one pack at once? How do I know what's right for me?”

Kihyun chuckles softly, wraps one arm around Changkyun. “To be honest, none of us know what we're really doing either,” he says. “But if it would help if things were a little clearer, we can talk about it.”

Changkyun nods eagerly. “Yeah,” he says. “I feel like I'm settled, you know?” He twists his mouth to one side, trying to figure out what he wants to say. “I feel like I'm ready to actually start thinking about packs and,” — he hesitates, colour rising to his cheeks — “and pack bonding.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says, a little too quickly. His voice sounds tight, and he clears his throat. “I mean, yes. We can — talk about things.”

Changkyun giggles, looking down at his feet. Kihyun's flustered. “Thanks, hyung,” he says shyly.

“Of course, Kkukkung,” Kihyun mumbles.

And a wave of courage washes over Changkyun. He peers up at Kihyun, his usually cool and collected hyung, and he can see the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.  _ Cute,  _ he thinks. Affection swells up in him.

So he leans across, presses a quick kiss against Kihyun's cheek. Darts away as quickly as he had leant in.

Kihyun blinks at him. “Kkukkung,” he repeats, in surprise.

Changkyun just laughs, skips the rest of the way home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chants* changki, changki, changki
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

It's a couple of evenings later, when Changkyun’s lazing on the sofa with Jooheon's head pillowed in his lap and Minhyuk curled up on his other side, that Hyunwoo calls a pack meeting. 

“In the nest or in here?” Jooheon asks, sitting up. 

“Nest, I think,” Hyunwoo replies. Then he hesitates, glances at Changkyun. “That is, if Changkyun is comfortable with being in there.”

Changkyun, startled to be addressed directly, stumbles over his words. “Uh, yeah, sure,” he says. “But um, why? I mean — isn't it a pack meeting?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Yes, but — this involves you.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he says. His heart is suddenly pounding in his chest. This is it. They're going to kick him out. This is the end of his little daydream. 

“You're scaring him,” scolds Kihyun, popping his head round the corner. “Hoseok hyung and Wonnie are in the nest,” he says to Hyunwoo, then turns his attention to Changkyun. “Kyunnie, I promise it’s nothing bad. You sure you'll be comfortable in the nest?”

“Yeah, the nest is good,” Changkyun says. He hasn't spent much time in there, but there's something comforting about the room. Maybe it's how everything in the room is so soft, and plush, or maybe it's the warm, slightly woody, slightly floral, scent in the air. In any case, he figures if he has to receive bad news he might as well do it in a soothing environment.

So he finds himself hugging a cushion to himself, sitting cross-legged in the nest and feeling incredibly vulnerable. He can't help but still feel the tendrils of anxiety clawing at him, but he tries to remind himself that these wolves — they like him and they care for him. They wouldn't leave him in the lurch, no matter what. Even if he couldn't stay with them any more — and the mere thought of that makes his chest ache — they'll be sure to make sure he's safe.

“It’s okay,” Kihyun, next to him, murmurs. Shoots him a reassuring smile. 

Then Hyunwoo is speaking, and they both turn to pay attention. The pack leader is a man of few words, and when he does speak he does so slowly and softly. This time is the same, but there's also a steadiness in his tone that makes Changkyun realise — this is why Hyunwoo is the head of this pack.

“I'm sure you're all wondering why we’re having a pack meeting,” Hyunwoo says. He looks around the haphazardly-formed circle they're sitting in, pausing on Changkyun for a little longer than everyone else. Then he turns to Kihyun, who gives him a small nod, and so Hyunwoo continues. “Ki and I had a chat yesterday — and he mentioned that Changkyun was feeling more settled, and that maybe we should talk about all this pack stuff.”

“You can ask us whatever questions you want,” Kihyun adds, putting one hand on Changkyun’s knee and giving it a small squeeze. “But only if you feel ready.”

Changkyun looks around at the pack. Minhyuk is draped over Hoseok’s shoulders, both of them beaming broadly at him. Hyunwoo is gazing at him calmly, steadily. Jooheon has shuffled closer to him, nesting his head against Changkyun’s shoulder. Across the circle, Hyungwon is giving him a small, encouraging smile. And Kihyun, of course, is right beside him, anchoring him.

“I’m ready,” Changkyun says, his voice soft but steady. “I don’t really know how everything will work, but — I think I’m ready to start thinking about choosing a pack.” Or choosing whether he even belongs in a pack. But Changkyun doesn’t say that. Not yet.

Hyunwoo nods, his smile widening ever so slightly, and his eyes crinkling into crescents. “Good,” he says. “Well, I guess it’s pretty clear that we would love to formally court you, Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun’s cheeks start to heat up. He looks down, twisting his fingers together. “What — what does that mean?”

“It means we like you, Kkukkungie,” Minhyuk pipes up. He grins from behind Hoseok’s shoulder, uncharacteristically shy. The sight of the faint pink on Minhyuk’s cheeks makes Changkyun’s heart flutter. “It means we want you to be one of us.”

“It doesn’t need to change anything for now,” Kihyun says, gently. Changkyun turns to look at him. There’s so much kindness, and warmth, in his eyes. “It’s just us, making our intentions clear, so you don’t have to wonder. That’s all that is.”

And Changkyun appreciates that, he really does. But his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and he can feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes, so he just digs his teeth into his lower lip and tries to hold himself together.

“Kyunnie? Are you okay?”

It’s Jooheon, looking at him worriedly, his eyes bright with concern. It makes Changkyun’s chest ache, to think he’s made Jooheon look this way.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, shaking his head. 

“If this is going too fast, we can slow it down,” Hyungwon says.

Changkyun looks up, meets Hyungwon’s gaze. The only one of them who knows about Changkyun’s past — or, at least, snippets of it. The only one of them who knows that Changkyun might be so broken he’ll never be able to accept another pack into his life, into his heart.

If they’re going to court him, surely they deserve to know.

“I have something to tell you guys,” Changkyun says. Hyungwon tilts his head, asking an unspoken question. Changkyun nods. “I haven’t really told you about what my life was like before I came here.”

“You only said that you were kicked out by your birth family, and that you’ve been living in shelters ever since,” says Hoseok.

“And that’s all true. But I was actually — I wasn’t alone when I lived in the shelters. I — I had a pack.”

A hush falls over the room. Not a tense one, just a — contemplative one. But still Changkyun feels like his heart is in his throat.

Hyunwoo’s the one to break the silence. “But I don’t smell another pack on you,” he points out. It’s not accusatory, just curious.

“We weren’t technically a pack,” Changkyun explains. “We were all still teenagers, and we thought it would be better to wait until we were fully matured.”

“I see,” Hyunwoo says, quietly. “That’s sensible.”

Another silence descends. This time, it’s because no one wants to ask the next question. The question that can only have the kind of answer no one wants to hear. Changkyun looks down, and waits for it.

“What happened to them?”

It’s Minhyuk. His voice is soft, much softer than Changkyun thinks he’s ever heard it. When Changkyun looks at him, his face — always so open with his emotions, always letting everything he’s feeling be scrawled across his skin — is crumpled with sadness and fear.

“I don’t know,” Changkyun replies truthfully. The nest is wound tight with silence, like a spring ready to explode. His voice is the only sound, and it feels like it’s ringing around the room. “Two years ago, there was an attack on the shelter I was living in. The humans, they torched the place. We got separated trying to get out. I don’t — I don’t know whether they made it or not.”

It’s the first time he’s said that out loud. Admitted that there’s even the slightest possibility that they might not have made it out alive. Changkyun had spent months after the event just wandering the area, desperately trying to find his pack again. And the thought that they might have died in the attack — it was one that he simply couldn’t entertain, or he would lose all motivation to keep surviving. 

So he did what he had to do, and clung stubbornly onto the notion that they were out there somewhere, and searching for him as desperately as he was searching for them.

“I’m sure they made it,” Changkyun says, quickly, abruptly. The mere suggestion that they might not have — it’s already sending spasms of panic through Changkyun. He inhales shallowly, chokes out an exhale. The room swims around him, colours blurring as tears flood his vision. His chest stings, and he has to gasp to breathe through the pain in his lungs. “I’m sure they made it. They just haven’t found me yet. That’s all.”

He doesn’t know when Kihyun put an arm around him, but he’s suddenly aware of Kihyun’s hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing slow circles into his back.

“Breathe, slowly,” Kihyun murmurs. “That’s it. Just take a deep breath.”

Changkyun follows Kihyun’s voice, inhaling and exhaling shakily. The room starts to come back into focus, and that’s when he realises that Jooheon’s holding his hand. Or, rather, he’s the one who’s desperately clutching onto Jooheon’s hand.

“Sorry,” Changkyun says. “Just — I just—”

“That’s okay,” Hyunwoo says, firmly. “Don’t apologise. You’ve been through a lot, and you don’t need to force yourself to be okay.”

The tears that had been pooling in Changkyun’s eyes spill out, suddenly, and without warning. He chokes out a sob, crumpling over on himself. His chest hurts, aches so badly it feels like it might cave in. He’s exhausted, and all he wants to do is to just — stop. If even for just one minute, one second, one blink of an eye. To just be able to have the world stop spinning around him, endlessly and infinitely until it feels like he’s going to be thrown off the surface.

Jooheon’s wrapped both arms around him now, and Changkyun presses his face into his shoulder, tears staining Jooheon’s shirt. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles again, “I’m so sorry — I’m sorry—”

“Shh, no — it’s okay,” Kihyun whispers into his hair, stroking it gently and pressing a kiss into the top of his head. “What do you want, what do you need? Do you want some of us to leave?”

Changkyun shakes his head vigorously. If he’s sure of one thing, it’s that he wants these people around him right now, more than anything. “You don’t have to stay,” he says, voice muffled in Jooheon’s shoulder, “but you don’t have to go. I — I want to be with you guys. All of you.”

“Oh, Kyunnie,” says Hoseok, and Changkyun can feel yet another pair of arms, thick and solid, wrapping around him. He pulls away from Jooheon, buries his face in Hoseok’s chest. His oldest hyung, despite being all muscle, smells like cherry blossoms. The contrast makes Changkyun giggle.

He giggles once, and then suddenly another giggle is bubbling out of him, and another one, until he’s just a blubbering, sobbing, giggling mess.

“Is my hug that amusing to you?” pouts Hoseok, but he’s clearly pleased that he seems to be the one who’s made Changkyun smile. He ruffles Changkyun’s hair. “What’s so funny, Kkukkung?”

“You smell like flowers,” Changkyun says, trying — and failing — to suppress his laughs. “I’m crying, your arms are the size of my head, and you smell like flowers.”

Hoseok looks confused, but he grins and goes along with it, wrapping Changkyun up in another hug. Minhyuk wriggles his way into the embrace, somehow, and then its the three of them tangled up in a pile. Changkyun laughs, and as Minhyuk twists about, complaining about being squashed, they all topple over in a giggling mess. Jooheon takes the opportunity to join in the pile, and then Minhyuk’s tickling him, which sends them both crashing over into where Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are, and it’s total mayhem. But mayhem that Changkyun finds he doesn’t mind being a part of.

He rolls out of the fray, snuggles up to Kihyun. “Hey, hyung,” he says, grinning up at Kihyun.

Kihyun chuckles, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. He looks at Changkyun with such fondness in his eyes. “Hey, Kkukkung,” he murmurs in reply.

Changkyun hums to himself, watching as Hyunwoo attempts to extricate himself from the ruckus, to no avail. Hyungwon’s long limbs are flailing everywhere as he complains about being more fragile than everyone else. 

He makes a decision, then. To really go for it. Whether he’s meant to be in a pack or not, whether it’s this pack or another one — he’s going to give it his very best shot.

“Hyung,” he says, sitting up properly to he can look into Kihyun’s eyes.

Kihyun cocks his head. “Yeah?”

Changkyun smiles. “Can I stay with you guys tonight?” he asks. “Here, in the nest. With all of you.”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything for a moment. His lips part in surprise. Then a brilliant smile breaks out across his face. 

“Yes,” he says, a little breathlessly. “Yes, of course.”

And maybe it’s the thrill of diving headfirst into a new experience. Or maybe it’s the adrenaline rush that came with releasing a secret he had been carrying with him for years. Or maybe it’s just — Kihyun. Beautiful, loving, kind-hearted Kihyun. All angles and sharp edges on the outside, but so soft and full of warmth on the inside.

Whatever it is, Changkyun doesn’t question it. Just gives in to his impulses, one hand on Kihyun’s shoulder to steady himself, and leans across the distance to kiss him. It’s just a gentle press of their lips together, but then he pulls away — just a few inches away — and looks into Kihyun’s eyes. Their foreheads touching. Both of them breathing a little more shallowly than before. 

And suddenly Kihyun’s tilting forward, chasing in for another kiss, this one a little more forceful, a little hungrier. Changkyun’s hands fly to cup Kihyun’s face, his heart racing and blood pumping through his veins.

When they separate, Changkyun’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. Not just because he’d kissed Kihyun — no, that was great, nothing to be embarrassed about — but because he’d done it in front of everyone else. He glances around guiltily, expecting to be teased — but no one’s even looking at them.

“Don’t worry,” Kihyun says to him, like he’s read his mind. He jerks his chin across the room, at where Hoseok and Hyunwoo are cuddled up together, talking softly. Jooheon and Minhyuk, meanwhile are all over each other, making out pretty heavily — Changkyun turns his eyes away.

The only person watching them is Hyungwon. He’s sprawled out across the mattress, gaze flicking idly between everyone else. When he sees Changkyun looking at him, he smiles. Like he’s glad Changkyun shared his secret with everyone.

Changkyun turns back to Kihyun. “I’m sleepy,” he says. “Cuddle me?”

Kihyun doesn’t need to be asked twice. And the others join them in bed, one after the other. Changkyun falls asleep with his face nuzzled into Kihyun’s shoulder, Hyungwon spooning him from behind. The sounds of everyone’s breathing blend together in a low hum. 

That night, Changkyun doesn’t dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh ;) next chapter is (finally) wonkyun
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Changkyun doesn't have a shift at Starship the next day, so he stays home. Lies in the nest, drifting between sleep and wake, until the sun is high in the sky.

He bids the pack goodbye, one by one. Until it's just him, and he goes to stand on the balcony, looking out over as much of the city as he can see. It's not much. Not any more. Changkyun wants to see more.

He wants to see the hill to the north where you can apparently see sun dipping beneath the horizon in the far distance, way beyond the limits of the little safe haven he's in. He wants to see the stretch of river that crosses through the community, wants to sit on its banks and let his gaze melt into the water. 

“What are you looking at?”

Changkyun startles, turns around. Hoseok is leaning against the doorway, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

“Nothing,” Changkyun says. He cocks his head at Hoseok. “I thought you'd left.”

“Only to the gym, I'm not working today,” Hoseok replies. Now that Changkyun’s paying attention, he can see that Hoseok's hair is slightly damp, clearly freshly toweled dry after a shower. 

He steps out onto the balcony next to Changkyun. “You haven't seen much of the city, have you?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “I know it's safe,” he says. Hesitates. “But I just—” He can't explain it, can't explain how the mere thought of being outside by himself still makes his heart race. How he still peers warily down side alleys, even when he's not alone, ready for someone to jump him. 

“Do you — do you want to go out with me?” Hoseok asks slowly, like he's asking himself the question as well. He turns, looks at Changkyun with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

“No, that's okay,” Changkyun replies, shaking his head. “I don't want to trouble you.”

Hoseok smiles. His eyes crinkle. “It's no trouble,” he says. “I insist.”

And Hoseok really does insist, which is how Changkyun ends up sitting with Hoseok on the grassy banks of the river, beneath the shade of a tree that dapples the sunlight down onto them, the water winding its way past them like a silvery snake.

“Thanks for coming out here with me,” Changkyun says, leaning back on his hands. He tips head back, feels the warmth of the sun on his face as it filters through the leaves of the tree.

“That’s okay,” Hoseok replies. “I actually — I’ve been meaning to ask you to hang out.”

Changkyun tilts his head so he can look at Hoseok. “Really? Why?”

Hoseok’s sprawled out on the ground, on his back. He squints up at Changkyun. “Because, you know — we haven’t spent much time together,” he mumbles. There’s a slight lisp to the way he talks, Changkyun realises. Like he’s too excited to get all the words out, but simultaneously too shy to form them properly. It’s cute. He watches as Hoseok scrunches his nose up. “And if we’re like, formally, I don’t know, courting you now — I want to get to know you better.”

Warmth floods through Changkyun’s chest. He looks away, focuses on the way the river shimmers in the sun, like there’s glitter floating on the water surface. The city is beautiful, he thinks. It’s not something he’s really considered before.

“Thanks, hyung,” Changkyun says, softly. He lies back, next to Hoseok. The grass is soft beneath him. He can hear the faint inhale and exhale of Hoseok’s breathing. 

Hoseok turns to look at him, Changkyun can sense the movement. But he just closes his eyes, marvels at the way the dappling sunlight on his face makes sparks dance in the darkness behind his eyelids.

“Thanks for what?”

Changkyun breathes in the crisp, warm air. There’s a faint scent of flowers. He isn’t sure if it’s Hoseok or just flowers. He shifts his hand, until his knuckles bump into the back of Hoseok’s hand. “Thanks for opening your heart to me.”

Everything happens to slowly, like they’re in a dream. Hoseok slides their fingers together, so the two of them are holding hands. He doesn’t say anything else. Just lies there, letting Changkyun simply  _ be. _

“I’ve never lost anyone,” Hoseok says, suddenly, after a long pause. His voice sounds like it’s faraway, like it’s coming to him from beyond a thick fog. “I can’t imagine what it must feel like.”

Changkyun considers this for a moment. Sinks into his body, feels the gaping hole in his chest yawn open. Faces swim behind his closed eyelids. Four faces, still painfully familiar, but fading with time. Fading along with the pain. And yet, the thought terrifies him, that he might one day forget what they looked like. Forget the sound of their voices, the touch of their skin.

“It hurts like hell,” Changkyun says. Quietly, like he’s whispering a secret.

Hoseok releases Changkyun’s hand, and turns onto his side, propped up on one elbow. Changkyun opens his eyes, inclines his head to look at Hoseok. The leaves of the tree fan out behind Hoseok’s head, the sun glowing in a halo around him.

“Will you tell me about them?” Hoseok asks, gently. His eyes are full of affection. Changkyun doesn’t know what he’s possibly done to deserve this much love, but he basks in it. Lets it buoy him out of the depths of his own despair.

“There were five of us,” Changkyun says, softly. Remembering. “Jongyeon, the youngest. He was full of energy, a little terror. But he always made us laugh.” Even when there was nothing to laugh about. Even when it was all Changkyun could do to keep himself from crying.

“Then there was Jeongwook hyung,” continues Changkyun, fighting down the choked up feeling building in his chest. “He was confident in all the ways I wasn’t. And he had the most beautiful singing voice. I used to ask him to sing to me.” Especially in the dark, cold nights, when Changkyun couldn’t stop shivering — from cold or fear, he didn’t even know. Jeongwook would sing under his breath, the two of them face to face on the pathetically thin mattresses, and Changkyun would hold onto his voice like his saving grace.

He inhales deeply, and when he breathes out it comes out trembling. Hoseok reaches over, gently brushes Changkyun’s hair away from his face. His fingertips feel dry and warm against Changkyun’s skin. 

Changkyun turns onto his side so he’s facing Hoseok too. Hoseok doesn’t say a word, just drops his hand to Changkyun’s arm, idly traces patterns into his skin. Waits for Changkyun to continue.

“Byunghwa hyung,” Changkyun says. “He was endlessly optimistic, in a quirky sort of way. But he was so, so kind. He had the softest heart, too. He’d cry harder if any one of us got hurt than if he got hurt himself.”

He takes a pause. The knot in his chest tightens. It takes everything in him to keep going. But he wants to. He hasn’t talked about them in so long. He needs to say this. All of this.

“And there was — Taehyuk hyung,” he says. His voice comes out like a whisper. “He was our leader. He protected us. Kept us safe. Kept us together.”  _ Until he didn’t,  _ the voice in Changkyun’s head cries out. He pushes it down. “He was my rock. He was—”

Changkyun breaks off suddenly. His breath gets stuck in his throat. There are tears burning his eyes, but they refuse to fall. He looks down at the ground between him and Hoseok, and the fine blades of grass catching the sunlight and glinting like glass.

Hoseok’s hand comes to rest on Changkyun’s arm. Its weight is oddly comforting.

“You really love them, don’t you?” he asks. Voice so gentle it sounds like the breeze.

Changkyun nods slightly, gaze still trained on the ground. “They were my family, my brothers,” he says. But that doesn’t feel completely right either. He thinks of the wet press of tongues, of lips and teeth against skin, of hands slipping beneath waistbands in the endless dark. “Maybe more than brothers. I don’t know.”

“I’m glad you had people you loved so much, who loved you so much,” Hoseok says. “And I’m sorry that you lost them.” 

Changkyun lifts his head, looks Hoseok in the eye. He can see that Hoseok means every word he’s saying. There’s no jealousy there, no resentment, not even the slightest bit of fear that Changkyun might never be able to love anyone else in the same way again. In a way, that sincerity makes Changkyun’s heart feels like it’s blooming open like a rose. 

“Thank you, hyung,” he says. “Thank you.”

Their faces are really close together. Changkyun can hear the sound of his heart thundering in his ears, can feel the blood rushing through his veins. His skin feels hot. 

He doesn’t know which of them moves first, but in a way it doesn’t matter. They’ve opened their hearts to each other, and now they’re leaning forward, lips touching in the gentlest of kisses. Changkyun feels his eyes flutter shut, brings one hand up to cup Hoseok’s cheek. The hand that’s on his arm slides down to rest on the curve of his hip. Changkyun parts his lips slightly, kisses more firmly into Hoseok.

When they pull apart, Hoseok’s smiling. Changkyun can feel the smile mirrored on his own face.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


By the time they decide to head home, many lazy kisses and meandering conversations later, the sun is hanging low in the sky, and the air has turned slightly chilly. Changkyun rubs his hands up and down his upper arms. The river brings with it a strong, cool breeze.

“Sorry — I should have made us leave sooner,” Hoseok apologises. He wraps his arms around Changkyun, the two of them stumbling clumsily down the riverside path. Changkyun doesn’t mind it.

“That’s okay, we were having fun,” he says, leaning into Hoseok’s arms. 

Hoseok grins, ducks his head down shyly. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “That we were.”

Kihyun’s putting dinner on the table when they arrive back. Jooheon and Hyunwoo are laying out cutlery, while Hyungwon and Minhyuk bicker noisily in the kitchen. The ruckus is comforting in a way Changkyun’s not used to. The shelters he’d lived in had always been full, but somehow eerily silent, like everyone was too afraid to speak. Or too exhausted. But now, the house is warm, the pack is boisterous, and Changkyun feels like he’s come home.

“Namjoon asked about you today,” Kihyun says to Changkyun, once they’ve all sat down for dinner. He sips at his stew, sharp eyes peering up at Changkyun, watching for his reaction.

Changkyun nibbles at his dumpling. Next to him, Hoseok puts a piece of pajeon on his plate. “What did he ask?”

“Just how you were getting on, whether you were liking it in the community,” Kihyun replies. He and Hyunwoo exchange a glance. “He asked if you wanted to go over to their house for dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Changkyun says. He puts the remaining half of his dumpling down, looks up at Kihyun. Glances around the table. Everyone is focused on their food. Changkyun has a feeling Kihyun’s shared this news with them already — probably to make sure Minhyuk and Jooheon don’t whine about Changkyun meeting other packs. 

Kihyun tilts his head at Changkyun questioningly. “So?” he asks. “Do you want to go?”

Changkyun hesitates. He does, but he doesn’t. He wants to meet Jungkook’s pack, but he’s also afraid — what if they don’t like him? And he doesn’t want to upset Minhyuk, or Jooheon, or anyone.

“Is it okay, if I go?” Changkyun asks, warily. 

“Yes, of course,” Kihyun replies immediately.

But Changkyun’s watching Minhyuk, watching the way he’s just shovelling food into his mouth without saying a word. He hasn’t known Minhyuk for very long, but it’s been long enough. 

“I’ll think about it,” Changkyun says, turning back to his food and making it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it any more. The topic is dropped, and dinner proceeds as normal. But Changkyun can’t help shooting glances at Minhyuk. 

It’s only as they’re getting ready for bed that Changkyun has a chance to talk to Minhyuk privately. He corners his hyung in the bathroom as Minhyuk’s going to brush his teeth.

“Maknae,” Minhyuk whines, trying to duck away, but Changkyun sidesteps and blocks him.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, quietly but firmly. “Are you angry with me?”

Minhyuk freezes. He looks down at Changkyun, eyes wide with surprise. “What? No, of course not,” he replies, sounding genuinely taken aback. He puts his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze of reassurance. “Why would you think that?”

Changkyun shrugs. He hadn’t realised how tense he was until now, as his shoulders relax. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “You seemed upset about me going to have dinner with Namjoon hyung’s pack.”

Minhyuk exhales, long and slow, but doesn’t say anything. He pushes Changkyun’s fringe back from his face, then tips Changkyun’s chin up to him. “Kyunnie,” he says. “I would never be upset with you for trying to figure out what’s best for you. I just — I’m afraid of losing people. And I’m really afraid of losing you.”

“I don’t want to make you afraid, hyung.”

“I know that,” Minhyuk replies. “But that’s not your responsibility. You just need to do what’s best for you, okay? Promise me that, Kkukkung.”

Changkyun nods, his face still gently cradled in Minhyuk’s hand. They stand like that for a moment that seems to drag on, and Changkyun’s eyes drop to Minhyuk’s lips. He thinks that maybe — just maybe — Minhyuk is going to kiss him. His heart swells in his chest, and he feels himself swaying forward slightly.

But then a clattering sound crashes through the house, followed by Hoseok yelping and Kihyun going off on an agitated rant. Changkyun jumps, and Minhyuk pulls away from him. 

“I should go check they’re okay,” Minhyuk says. He smiles apologetically at Changkyun. The moment is gone. Changkyun tries not to feel too disappointed.

But Minhyuk seems to sense his drop in mood, because he leans over, presses a kiss into the top of Changkyun’s head.

“Love you,” Minhyuk whispers, so softly it’s almost inaudible. Then he whirls out into the living room without another word.

Changkyun stares at Minhyuk’s retreating back. He swallows around the tightness in his throat. 

_ Love you too,  _ breathes a small voice in Changkyun's head. He doesn't say anything out loud.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! wonkyun + finding out more about nubility (I lowkey just made up their personalities based on the tiny handful of videos of them out there). next chapter: bts!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Changkyun goes to Starship the following morning, then joins Hyungwon for a lecture in the afternoon. It's just like any other day in this new life Changkyun's become accustomed to, except — different. Because he can't stop thinking about dinner. 

He stands in front of the mirror, trying to figure out if the clothes he'd picked out are appropriate. Faded blue jeans that Jooheon had gone with him to pick out, back when he'd first arrived. A grey hoodie that he'd bought last week, from his Starship wages. 

“Is this too casual?” he asks, turning to Hyungwon, who's sitting on the floor behind him, in the room that's been repurposed into the pack's walk-in wardrobe. 

Hyungwon looks Changkyun up and down, then shakes his head. “No, you look great,” he replies. “Just be yourself, don't worry.”

Changkyun sighs, flops down onto the floor next to Hyungwon. He plays with the sleeves of the jackets that hang down on the rack next to him. “I just want them to like me.”

“And they want you to like them too,” Hyungwon says. He tugs Changkyun's hands away from where he’s fiddling with the jackets, holds them in his lap. “It’s not an interview. You're not trying to impress them. If anything, they're trying to impress you.”

Changkyun sucks on the inside of his cheek. He knows Hyungwon's right, but it's hard not to feel like he's about to be judged. 

But he doesn't have time to contemplate this further, because the doorbell goes off with a resounding ‘bing bong’. Changkyun startles so hard he jerks into the rack of clothes behind him and nearly brings it all crashing down on top of him and Hyungwon.

“Watch it, clumsy,” teases Hyungwon. He clambers to his feet, reaches out a hand to pull Changkyun up.

“Kyunnie!” comes Kihyun's voice from outside. “It's for you.”

Changkyun lets Hyungwon help him up, straightens his hoodie and brushes down his jeans. “How do I look?” 

Hyungwon grins, pinching Changkyun's cheek. “Handsome as always,” he coos. Changkyun wriggles out of Hyungwon's grasp, and darts into the living room. 

Kihyun’s standing by the front door, of course, holding it open as Jungkook steps in, head bowed politely. But Minhyuk and Jooheon are there too, crowded around Kihyun and peering curiously at Jungkook.

“Don't bring him back too late, young man,” Minhyuk says with exaggerated sternness, frowning and waggling one finger at Jungkook.

Changkyun grimaces. “Hyung, don't embarrass me,” he whines, going to stand next to Jungkook. Gives Jungkook an apologetic smile. “Sorry about them.”

“No, don't worry — my hyungs are like that with me too,” Jungkook says, smiling. He clears his throat, turns to Minhyuk. “I'll take good care of him, sir.”

“Okay, that's quite enough of that,” Changkyun interrupts, cheeks flaming. He shoos Jungkook out the front door, ignoring Kihyun's cries of ‘but don't you want to come in for a cup of tea’.

“I'll see you guys tonight,” Changkyun says, turning back to his hyungs. Kihyun gives him a kiss on the cheek, but Minhyuk and Jooheon launch themselves at him, smothering him in hugs. Laughing, Changkyun pries them off as he promises to be good, promises not to stay out too late. Grabs hold of Jungkook's hand and tugs him away, before Minhyuk can follow them out into the street and maybe suggest Changkyun needs a chaperone for dinner.

“They're so embarrassing, sorry,” Changkyun apologises again. He’s still holding Jungkook's hand. 

“They really care about you,” replies Jungkook. He beams at Changkyun. “Honestly, my hyungs are the same. Embarrassing, but I love them.”

_ Love.  _ The word twists in Changkyun's chest. Minhyuk had said it to him only last night, and Changkyun knows that the word slips out of Minhyuk as naturally as breath. But still — the weight of expectation that it comes with presses down on him.

“I can't wait to meet them,” Changkyun says, truthfully, trying to push Minhyuk hyung out of his mind. “I told you I'd met your Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung, didn't I?”

Jungkook nods. He turns the corner at the end of the street, pulls Changkyun along with him. “Yeah — they said you were really sweet, and that they could see why I liked you so much.”

A sly grin creeps onto Changkyun’s face. “Oh, you didn't tell me that you  _ liked me so much,” _ he teases. Swerves into Jungkook, bumping their shoulders together.

“Don't tease!” complains Jungkook, but he's laughing. “You know I like you.”

“I know,” replies Changkyun. He glances at Jungkook, at the sharp angle of his jawline but the baby-soft roundness of his cheeks. “I like you too, Jungkook-ah.”

When Jungkook turns to look at him, his eyes are wide with surprise, but also gleaming with happiness. He grins, front teeth protruding ever so slightly, giving Changkyun the faint impression of a bunny. Affection constricts in Changkyun's chest.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


“Jungkook-ah, you're back!” calls a loud voice from somewhere inside the house as Jungkook unlocks the front door. They haven’t even taken a step past the threshold. “Where's Changkyun, where is he?”

Jungkook makes a face at Changkyun, as if to say, ‘told you they were embarrassing’. He toes off his sneakers, jerking his chin in the direction of what looks like the kitchen. “That's Seokjin hyung,” he says, in a tone of voice that sounds like a warning. 

Changkyun doesn't have time to ask why Jungkook sounds so wary, when a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing an apron with cartoon bears on it comes barrelling out of the kitchen at top speed, brandishing a spatula in one hand.

“You must be Changkyunnie!” exclaims the spatula-wielding man. He claps both hands on Changkyun's shoulders, or does so as best he can while still holding the spatula. “I’m Seokjin, and it's so nice to finally meet you!”

“Kyunnie!” comes a loud shriek, and then Jimin's flying down the stairs along with someone else Changkyun doesn't recognise — the last wolf of their pack. Hobi, Changkyun recalls. He's wearing yellow-tinted sunglasses. Indoors. And has a fuzzy, multicoloured pouch hooked onto one of his belt loops. Okay.

“Can you guys give the poor kid room to breathe?” scolds Yoongi, poking his head out of the kitchen. Jimin and Hobi, looking mildly chastised, hover around Changkyun but do not glomp him in hugs, which they had seemed ready to do just a second earlier.

But Seokjin just waves Yoongi away. “Don't be such a grump, Yoongi-yah,” he says, already turning his attention back to Changkyun. “Please, have a seat. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Dinner won't be ready if you don't get back in here and help me!” calls out Yoongi.

“Help you? You're the one helping me!” cries out Seokjin in indignation, already whirling around and sweeping grandly back into the kitchen, where the sounds of him and Yoongi bickering loudly can be heard.

Jungkook grins at him sheepishly, leads him over to the dining table to sit down. Jimin and Hobi scuttle over to join them, beaming widely.

“Changkyun, right?” Hobi says. “I'm Hoseok, but everyone calls me Hobi! Nice to meet you!” Then he grabs Changkyun’s hand, pumps it up and down enthusiastically. 

“Uh,” Changkyun says, eloquently. “Yes.”

“They're a lot, aren't they?” whispers Jungkook to Changkyun. Jimin and Hobi have started hollering for Taehyung, who — Changkyun gathers from the content of their shouts — is upstairs playing a computer game. Jungkook shrugs. “You get used to them after a while.”

Taehyung appears at the foot of the stairs, slinks over to sit next to Jimin. Wraps his arms around him, rests his head on his shoulder. Jimin leans his own cheek on the top of Taehyung's head. 

“Hi, Kyunnie,” Taehyung drawls, grinning lazily at Changkyun. Then he's pouting at Jungkook, complaining about how he hasn't seen him all day. Jungkook dutifully gets up, giggling as he does so, and gives Taehyung a big smooch on the cheek.

“Tae is the whiniest hyung,” Jungkook says to Changkyun, intentionally loudly, eyes glinting mischievously at Taehyung. It draws a grumble of complaint from Taehyung, but he's smiling out of the corner of his mouth, and all it takes is for Jimin to tackle him with kisses before he's laughing again. Then Hobi decides he wants to join in, and all three of them go tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

The front door clicks open. Changkyun looks up. Namjoon is back, and he throws the pile of wrestling wolves on the floor a sideways glance before sighing and shaking his head. 

“Every single day,” he says, sounding resigned — but fond. Then he sees Changkyun, and grins. “Changkyun! It's so good to see you!”

“You too,” Changkyun replies, scrambling to his feet, and bowing his head in greeting. “Thank you for inviting me to your home.”

“And he’s so polite too!” declares Seokjin, whirling out of the kitchen with a pot cradled in his hands. He sets it onto the table, beaming proudly at everyone. Then his gaze falls on where Jimin, Taehyung and Hobi and sprawled out on the ground, staring up at him.  “Oi, you three — stop fighting and go help Yoongi bring the rest of the dishes out.”

The three of them shuffle into the kitchen dutifully, and return bearing various plates and bowls and pots of steaming, delicious smelling food. Changkyun doesn't even know where to start, but everyone is already putting food on his plate, ladling out soup for him, nudging particular dishes towards him and declaring others ‘the best dish ever created’. 

It doesn't take long for Changkyun to fall into the rhythm of this pack, answering their questions about him with ease and asking questions of his own. He learns about the big things — Jimin and Taehyung living in a foster family together for years, about Yoongi’s car accident that ended up dropping him into Namjoon's life. He also learns about the little things. Taehyung being into painting. Hobi being into dancing. Namjoon teaching literature classes part-time at the university. He laughs along with them, and when Jungkook leans into him, it feels natural, and simple.

After dinner, the three youngest of the pack insist on walking Changkyun home via a nighttime stroll to the park round the corner, and Changkyun figures out why when they arrive at the park and Taehyung and Jimin make a beeline for the playground at the far end of the field. So Changkyun finds himself sitting on a bench in the cool night, watching as Taehyung pushes a gleefully giggling Jimin on the swings. Jungkook's next to him, the two of them sitting far closer than they need to be given the size of the bench.

“I like your pack,” Changkyun says. His hands are resting on the bench, inches away from Jungkook's. It's stupid, how nervous he feels, given that they had held hands all the way over to Jungkook's house. But still his heart flutters in chest like a feather in the wind.

“I'm glad,” replies Jungkook. He looks down, kicks his heels against the gravel beneath the bench.

Changkyun watches him for a brief moment. They're both so young, he realises. Both still children trying to figure their way out in a world that doesn't want them. 

When Changkyun looks back at Taehyung and Jimin, they've stopped pushing each other on the swings. Now Taehyung is just sitting on the swing, leaning down to kiss Jimin, who's on his knees in the dirt in front of Taehyung. One of his hands is cupping the back of Taehyung's head, the other resting lightly on Taehyung’s knee. 

Changkyun has seen them being affectionate with each other before — countless times, in fact. In Starship the two of them always had their arms around each other, were always pressing kisses into each other's cheeks.

But this is different. It's not brotherly, or familial, in the way Jimin and Taehyung usually are. Right here, in this moment, Changkyun can tell that they're lovers.

“Packs are weird, aren't they?” Changkyun muses.

“How so?”

Changkyun nods over at Jimin and Taehyung, fingers tangling in each other's hair. They part briefly to giggle at each other, and then Jimin is pulling Taehyung down into the grass with him.

“Sometimes I think it's just like being family,” he says. “But sometimes it's more like being lovers.” It's something he's never been able to wrap his head around, not even with his old pack. He loved them, sure, but was he  _ in love  _ with them? (And did it matter, in the end?)

Jungkook hums thoughtfully. “It's both, I guess,” he says. Gaze trained on his pack mates, as Jimin flips Taehyung off him, then runs away cackling. 

“How do you know,” Changkyun starts, trying to find the right words for the questions building in his heart, “if you love someone as a friend, or as a brother, or as a lover?”

Jungkook shrugs. “You don't, I guess,” he replies. “You just give it a go until it feels right. Until you don’t have to try any more.”

Changkyun makes a murmuring noise of acknowledgement.  _ Just give it a go,  _ he thinks.

He slides his hand over to take hold of Jungkook's. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook says. He turns, looks up at Changkyun. His voice is soft, and sweet, and suddenly, incredibly young.

Changkyun runs his thumb over the back of Jungkook's hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Jungkook inhales sharply, then nods. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, of course.”

So Changkyun leans in, one hand cradling Jungkook's face, kisses Jungkook ever so gently on the lips. Jungkook tips forward, all eager and hungry, his hand sliding onto Changkyun’s thigh. He tastes like honey, warm and golden and sweet.

When they part, Jungkook face is faintly flushed, visible even in the dim light. 

Changkyun doesn't stop thinking about that face for the rest of the walk home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I like... don't even know what I'm doing with this story lmao, it's just a collection of cute scenes from this world that I've built up in my head
> 
> next chapter is a little smutty :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains smut, if you're not here for that I'll summarise what happens in the end notes and you can just skip this chapter! if you're for that, then enjoy :)

 

 

The house is dark when Changkyun returns. He kisses Jungkook again, lightly. Jimin and Taehyung giggle behind their hands, give him big hugs and soft pecks on his cheeks. 

But when they leave, and Changkyun steps into the house, he realises that there's a lamp on in the far corner of the living room. And, in the warm pool of light it casts, is Minhyuk. Curled up at the end of the sofa, snoozing serenely.

“Hyung,” Changkyun whispers, crouching down beside Minhyuk. His face is so pretty, even when he’s asleep. Flawless skin, a shapely jawline, and the most delicate lips Changkyun thinks he's ever seen. “Minhyuk hyung,” Changkyun repeats, gently shaking Minhyuk on the shoulder. “You shouldn’t sleep here, you'll get a crick in your neck.”

Minhyuk blinks his eyes open blearily, one eye opening more lazily than the other. “Kyunnie,” he murmurs, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “You're back.”

Changkyun nods. “You didn't have to wait up for me.”

“I didn't want you to come home to a dark, lonely house,” Minhyuk explains. He rubs at his eyes, stretches out his limbs. “Especially not after your first date with a new pack.”

“Thanks, hyung,” says Changkyun shyly. He glances around. The house is perfectly still. “Is everyone else asleep?”

Minhyuk hums his assent. He clambers to his feet, pulls Changkyun up with him. “Yeah, they're all in the nest,” he says.

“Should we go join them?”

Minhyuk hesitates. “Actually,” he starts, dragging the word out. His gaze drops to the floor between them. “Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

Changkyun thinks about his conversation with Jungkook. About how to figure out if you love someone. And  _ how _ you love someone.

_ Just give it a go. _

“Yeah,” Changkyun replies. “I'd love to.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


They're getting ready for bed, and Changkyun is sitting on the bed in his sleep shirt — an oversized one he'd stolen from Hoseok. Minhyuk is standing at the foot of the bed, tugging his hoodie off and rummaging about in the drawer for his sleep shirt.

Changkyun watches him, studies the way his muscles on his back move beneath his skin. Minhyuk isn’t particularly beefy, but there’s a subtle muscle tone to his physique that Changkyun’s never noticed before. Heat flares in Changkyun’s gut.

“Hyung,” he says, quietly. He isn't even sure that Minhyuk’s heard him, but then he pauses, turns around. His sleep shirt is balled up loosely in one hand. 

“Yes, Kkukkungie?” Minhyuk asks. 

Changkyun’s eyes trail down Minhyuk's torso, past the subtle ridges of his abs. Along the faint line of hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. He swallows around the rapidly growing lump in his throat.

“Can we — can we try something?”

Minhyuk tilts his head at Changkyun questioningly. “Yeah, of course,” he says. He sounds mildly confused. “What is it?”

Changkyun shuffles forward on the bed, until he's kneeling at the edge of the mattress, face to face with Minhyuk. He looks down, reaching for the shirt still in Minhyuk’s hand. Gently prises it from Minhyuk’s grasp, and drops it on the bed behind him.

“Changkyun—” Minhyuk starts. His voice sounds slightly strangled. “Am I — am I reading this right? Are you—”

Changkyun nods, looking up at Minhyuk through his lashes and his fringe. “You don't have to, if you don’t want to,” he says meekly.

“No, I want to, of course I want to.” Minhyuk’s fingers trail along the back of Changkyun's hand. “I mean, are you sure you want to?”

Changkyun licks his lips. He drags his gaze slowly up Minhyuk’s body, up along his collarbone, up past his lips. “Not, like — all the way,” Changkyun mumbles. His cheeks feel like they're on fire. “But just — I'm ready to try, I don't know. More, I guess.”

“Yeah, okay,” mumbles Minhyuk breathily. His fingers graze along Changkyun's arm, up his neck, along his jawline. “We haven't even kissed yet.”

Changkyun tilts his chin up. Minhyuk’s fingers follow his movement, dancing along the skin of his throat. 

“Then we should change that, shouldn't we?” Changkyun whispers.

And then Minhyuk's slipping his hand behind Changkyun's neck, dragging him in so their lips can connect. Minhyuk's lips are soft, the softest Changkyun's thinks he's ever kissed. But the way Minhyuk kisses — there's nothing soft about that. It’s demanding, and dominant. He sucks Changkyun’s lower lip into his mouth. Changkyun feels like he’s melting beneath Minhyuk.

“Hyung,” he breathes, as Minhyuk pulls away from him, dips his head down to suck on the sensitive skin along Changkyun’s neck.

“If you want me to slow down or stop, just tell me, okay?” Minhyuk says, peering up at Changkyun. His hands have slipped down to Changkyun’s waist, fingers grazing against the bare skin there between the hem of Changkyun’s shirt and the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Yeah, okay,” Changkyun replies. But he doesn’t want Minhyuk to slow down or to stop. He wants more. 

So he curls his hands around the back of Minhyuk’s head, pulls him in for another kiss. This time, he feels more in control, tangles his fingers in Minhyuk’s hair as he nips at Minhyuk’s lower lip. It draws a low growl out of Minhyuk. Heat blazes in Changkyun’s groin. He parts his lips, licks into Minhyuk’s mouth. Their tongues slide against each other, wet and hot and by the time Changkyun pulls away, he’s already panting breathlessly.

Minhyuk pushes Changkyun back down onto the bed. His hands tug at Changkyun’s shirt. “Take this off, baby,” he says, gently but firmly at the same time. “I want to see you.”

Changkyun body feels hot, too hot. He yanks his shirt off, chucks it onto the floor. “Hyung,” he whines, as Minhyuk kneels above him, looking down at him. “Hyung, please.” His hands reach up for Minhyuk, slide across the bare skin of Minhyuk’s abs, desperate for more.

“You look so beautiful, baby boy,” Minhyuk says, his voice low and raspy. The sound shoots straight into Changkyun’s core, and he whimpers up at Minhyuk, tries to pull Minhyuk closer.

Minhyuk complies. He smirks, and then he’s leaning over Changkyun, lips latching onto Changkyun’s neck. When his teeth dig into the soft flesh, Changkyun can’t help himself, he lets out a strangled groan of pleasure, bucks his hips upwards into Minhyuk.

“Am I hurting you, Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asks, murmuring against Changkyun’s skin.

“No, no,” Changkyun says quickly, even though it does hurt, a little. But it also feels good, like electricity rocketing through his body and straight into his groin. “Keep going, please,” he begs. Keens against Minhyuk, hands splayed out across his back, nails raking across his skin.

“You’re such a needy baby,” teases Minhyuk, but Changkyun can’t even object. He just whines as Minhyuk goes back to marking his neck, rolls his hips into Minhyuk, trying to get more friction where he needs it. He can feel how hard Minhyuk is, can feel Minhyuk’s erection straining against his sweatpants. It makes Changkyun feel heady with want. He slides one hand down, between them, presses it against the outline of Minhyuk’s dick.

When Minhyuk gasps and bucks his hips against Changkyun’s hand, it makes Changkyun feel powerful.

“Ch-changkyun,” Minhyuk groans. Changkyun’s palming Minhyuk’s dick through his trousers, rubbing his thumb against the head. He knows it must feel good, but also that it can’t possibly be enough. The way Minhyuk’s starting to grind against Changkyun is evidence of that.

So Changkyun starts to slide his hand beneath the waistband of Minhyuk’s sweatpants. But Minhyuk stops him, one hand circling his wrist and holding him in place.

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun apologises immediately. “Is that too much? I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk’s face is scrunched up, and his breathing is coming in breathy pants. “No, it’s just — I want to make you feel good first,” he says in a strangled voice. He licks his lips, looks down at Changkyun. “You have such an effect on me, you know?”

Changkyun giggles, squirming beneath Minhyuk. “Hyung,” he whines.

“No, really,” Minhyuk says. He leans down to kiss Changkyun again, open-mouthed and hungry. Their tongues slide against each other, and Changkyun can hear himself moaning. Minhyuk pulls away, starts peppering kisses along Changkyun’s collarbone, down his chest. “I want to — can I — can I suck you off?”

Heat rushes to Changkyun’s cheeks. “You don’t have to,” he mumbles. But his dick twitches at the thought of Minhyuk’s lips, so soft and pink and delicate, wrapped around him. 

“I want to,” insists Minhyuk. He continues trailing kisses down Changkyun’s stomach, his tongue flicking out to lick at Changkyun’s skin. “Do you want me to?”

Changkyun groans, fisting his hands in the sheets. “Yeah,” he groans. “Yes, please.”

“Good,” Minhyuk murmurs. He presses his mouth against the outline of Changkyun’s dick in his sweatpants, and the warmth and friction draws a strangled moan out of Changkyun. When he looks down, Minhyuk’s smirking at him. “Wanna make you feel so good, baby boy,” Minhyuk whispers, then he’s hooking his fingers into Changkyun’s sweatpants, dragging them down along with his boxers.

Changkyun closes his eyes. He feels suddenly, incredibly, shy. Minhyuk’s looking at him, splayed out on the bed and completely naked, and Changkyun feels more vulnerable than he’s ever felt before.

“Kkukkung,” Minhyuk says. Changkyun’s eyes fly open. Minhyuk’s hovering over him hesitantly. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

He doesn’t, he really doesn’t. But it’s all so much, and Changkyun is terrified. “I don’t know,” he says. His voice sounds choked up. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Baby, don’t be sorry,” Minhyuk says. He leans back up over Changkyun, wraps Changkyun in his arms. “It’s okay, we can slow down, I’m sorry I rushed things.”

“It’s just — I’m very — naked,” Changkyun mumbles into Minhyuk’s chest. “And you’re like — not.”

Minhyuk freezes, then releases a small, breathy giggle. “Is that what this is?” he asks. “You want me naked?”

Changkyun squirms. “Hyung,” he grumbles. His face feels like it’s on fire.

But Minhyuk just laughs, and then he’s reaching down and pulling his own trousers and boxers off. Changkyun stares at him, stares at Minhyuk’s dick as it springs free. His mouth goes dry. The embarrassment and worry start to fade. Desire twists inside him.

“How’s this?” Minhyuk asks. He pulls the covers around them. “We can just cuddle like this? If you want?”

Changkyun nods, snuggling into Minhyuk’s arms. “I want to touch you,” he whispers shyly.

“You can,” Minhyuk replies. He kisses the top of Changkyun’s head. “I want you to.”

So Changkyun slips his hand beneath the covers, seeks out Minhyuk’s dick. When he wraps his hand around it, Minhyuk exhales sharply, his hips jerking into Changkyun’s grasp. Changkyun starts to move his fist experimentally, watches with undisguised awe at the expressions on Minhyuk’s face. The way his eyes flutter half-shut, the way his lips part. The splotchy pink flush of his skin.

“Can you touch me too?” Changkyun asks suddenly.

“Yes, yes, I want to, so much,” Minhyuk replies almost immediately, like he had just been waiting for Changkyun to ask. Changkyun gasps as Minhyuk curls his slender fingers around him, start stroking him — slowly first, then increasing the pace gently. Changkyun leans forward to press his face into the crook of his hyung’s neck. Without consciously intending to, he starts to jerk Minhyuk off in the same rhythm, the two of them moving in sync and groaning into each other’s skin. 

Changkyun tips his head back, blindly searching for Minhyuk’s lips. The way they kiss this time is sloppy, all teeth and tongues, panting into each other’s mouths, hands furiously jerking each other off. When Minhyuk digs his teeth into Changkyun’s lip, it drags a plaintive whimper out of Changkyun, and the sound is so lewd it makes Changkyun’s entire body feel like it’s on fire. Minhyuk’s grip on him tightens, and he increases his pace.

“Hyung,” Changkyun chokes out. He bucks his hips forward, digs his teeth into Minhyuk’s shoulder. Every single muscle in his body feels like a tightly coiled spring. “I’m so close, hyung.”

Minhyuk’s breathing is getting increasingly laboured. “Yeah?” he asks. “You like this, Kyunnie? You gonna come for me, baby boy?”

Changkyun feels his core tighten, and then Minhyuk’s jerking him off a couple more times before Changkyun comes undone. He lets out a strangled cry, hips bucking into Minhyuk’s hand. He can feel how much of a mess he’s made, can feel the come in Minhyuk’s hand, can feel it on his own stomach. But he can’t bring himself to care.

“Minhyuk,” he cries out. His hand around Minhyuk’s dick pumps him jerkily a few more times, and then Minhyuk’s suddenly coming as well, with a husky groan, tipping his head into Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun feels the wetness on his fingers, and it should be gross but it’s not. He just rides out his high, keening breathily against Minhyuk. 

They two of them sigh into each other’s arms, skin sticky with come, but satisfied. Changkyun hides his face in Minhyuk’s chest. 

“You okay, Kyun?” Minhyuk asks, murmuring into Changkyun’s hair.

“Yeah,” Changkyun replies. His cheeks feel hot, but he’s smiling. He tips his head back, peers up at Minhyuk. “That was fun, hyung.”

Minhyuk grins back down at him. “It sure was, baby,” he says. “Now — we should get you cleaned up.”

Changkyun nods. “We made a mess.”

“We’ll change the sheets, wash them tomorrow,” Minhyuk replies, shrugging. “For now — wanna take a shower with me?” He beams cheekily. “Soapy kisses are really fun.”

Changkyun giggles. He doesn’t need to think twice, just lets Minhyuk pull him to his feet and follows.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who skipped the smut: changkyun comes home from his "date" with bts and he has sex (sorta) with minhyuk and it's soft and loving
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

“I can’t believe you and Kyunnie had sex!”

Changkyun’s eyes fly open to the sound of Kihyun’s voice. It’s still early, and Kihyun’s clearly trying to keep his voice down. Oh dear. This isn’t good.

“For the last time, we didn’t have sex,” comes Minhyuk’s hissed whisper. “We just — fooled around a little.”

There’s the sound of cupboards opening and closing, then the sound of the washing machine starting up. Changkyun scrunches his face up. Minhyuk had probably been caught out by Kihyun when going to wash the sheets.

“And right after his date with Jungkook’s pack. Were you just jealous?” That’s Hoseok’s voice. Changkyun grimaces as he crawls out of bed, pulls his clothes on. He needs to go save Minhyuk from the interrogation.

“No!” Minhyuk grumbles. “And stop talking so loudly, you’re going to wake him up.”

Changkyun cracks the door open, peeks out. “I’m awake, hyungs,” he says meekly.

Minhyuk glares at Kihyun and Hoseok. “Look what you’ve done.”

Kihyun ignores Minhyuk, just rushes over to Changkyun’s side. “Kyunnie, are you okay?” he asks. Fusses with Changkyun’s hair, his shirt. “Was last night, you know?” He hesitates. “Okay?”

“Are you suggesting I’m less than satisfactory in bed?” objects Minhyuk.

“No,” Kihyun says. “I’m just, you know. Making sure Kyun’s okay. It’s the first time he’s bonded with anyone in our pack, after all.”

Hoseok gives Minhyuk a pointed look. “Which we had  _ said _ we would  _ discuss.” _

“You’re just jealous Kyunnie came to me and not you,” Minhyuk shoots back, sticking his tongue out at Hoseok.

“Guys, please — this isn’t about you,” Kihyun scolds, giving both of them a sharp glare. Then he turns back to Changkyun, gaze soft again. “Just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Changkyun nods eagerly. “I’m fine,” he promises. Glances at Minhyuk, cheeks warming at the memory of what they’d shared last night. “Minhyuk hyung took good care of me.”

Minhyuk absolutely glows with the praise. “Heck yeah I did!” he cries out proudly. Dashes over and gives Changkyun a big hug. “My baby boy,” he murmurs into Changkyun’s hair, nuzzling against him affectionately.

“Hyung,” Changkyun complains, wriggling away from Minhyuk. “Don’t you guys need to go to work?”

“We actually do,” Hoseok points out, dragging Minhyuk away so they can get their stuff ready and leave. They bicker throughout the entire process of getting their bags, putting their shoes on, and even as they step through the front door and head down the street. Changkyun giggles and waves goodbye.

Then it’s just him and Kihyun. Changkyun shuffles on the spot awkwardly. “Hyung,” he says. “Sorry about last night.”

Kihyun cocks his head. “Why are you sorry?” 

“I don’t know,” Changkyun replies, shrugging. “Maybe I should have talked with everyone, before, you know. Asking Minhyuk hyung.”

“No, don’t be silly,” Kihyun says. He laughs, ruffles Changkyun’s hair. “We were just worried that Minhyuk had gotten too enthusiastic, rushed you into something you weren’t ready for.”

Changkyun shakes his head furiously. “No, Minhyuk hyung was really respectful,” he says. Recalls with a tug of fondness how Minhyuk had dialled things back at the slightest sign of Changkyun’s discomfort. “I was the one who wanted to try things out. I feel a bit more ready, you know?”

A pink flush rises to Kihyun’s cheeks. “Ah,” he mumbles. “Yes, of course.”

It’s cute, Changkyun thinks, how easily flustered Kihyun gets. He giggles, then leans forward to give Kihyun a kiss on the cheek. “Maybe you and I can try things out too, sometime,” he suggests, smirking slyly at Kihyun. 

“Changkyun-ah,” Kihyun says. Changkyun laughs.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Changkyun figures there’s no point keeping what happened last night a secret from Jooheon and Hyungwon. They crowd around him in Starship, demanding to know all the details. Changkyun, of course, denies them.

“At least tell us if it was good,” Jooheon says, grinning cheekily. “I bet it was. Minhyuk hyung’s very good.”

Changkyun scrunches up his face, focusing his attention on cleaning the coffee machine. “Hyung, please,” he complains, keeping his head down in an attempt to hide his blush.

“Which one of you initiated it? Was it Minhyuk hyung?” Hyungwon presses. When Changkyun doesn’t answer, Hyungwon gasps audibly. “It was you, wasn’t it? Our little Kyunnie, all grown up!”

“And here I thought the two of you would be jealous,” Changkyun grumbles. He turns away from the coffee machine, goes to straighten out the rows of muffins on display. Jooheon and Hyungwon trail along behind him.

“I’m a little jealous,” Jooheon admits, pouting. “But mostly just happy for you.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “I’m just nosy.”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Hyungwon. “You’re both  _ annoying,” _ he scolds, but his voice is light, and they know he’s only kidding. Still, they stop tormenting him — mostly because customers are starting to arrive — and Changkyun is left with some peace and quiet.

Except it’s not really peace and quiet at all, because he can’t stop thinking about Minhyuk. And what had happened between them last night. And how much he wants it to happen again. Only, this time, he won’t tell Minhyuk to stop. He’ll do what his body wants, and ask for more. And the rest of the pack will join them, and Changkyun won’t need to think about anything, can just let himself  _ feel. _

A shiver runs up his spine. He blinks himself back to reality. Now is not the time to be fantasising about pack bonding. He grits his teeth, tries his best to focus on his work.

Hyungwon leaves for his classes around midday, and Jooheon leaves a few hours after him to help Minhyuk and Hoseok out at the daycare. They fuss over Changkyun before they leave, promising to come back and walk him home after his shift ends, but Changkyun assures them there’s no need. Starship’s not far from the house, and Changkyun thinks he’s ready to start being outside on his own, at least around familiar territory.

Still, Jimin had been around for this conversation, and so when it’s time to close the shop, he too seems uncertain about letting Changkyun off on his own.

“I promise, I’ll be fine,” Changkyun says, grinning at Jimin. “I can’t live in the shadow of my fear forever, you know.”

Jimin hesitates, but finally nods. “Okay,” he says, “but I’m texting Jooheon to let him know you’re on the way back, and to expect you.”

Changkyun sighs good-naturedly. Gives Jimin a big hug before they say their goodbyes, and go their separate ways. The sun is starting to set, and the world is in soft focus. Changkyun swings his arms happily as he strolls down the familiar street — the shops he passes every day, the same signposts, streetlights, the same tree with the crooked branch that he has to duck under.

He rounds the corner onto the street where he and the pack live, humming softly under his breath.

Then he sees something. Changkyun squints as he approaches. A figure, leaning against a tree, just down the street from the house. Shoulders hunched, silhouetted against the setting sun.

Changkyun’s heart rate starts to increase. It’s probably nothing to worry about, he thinks. Just a neighbour pausing on an evening walk. But still his steps slow. He tries to identify the person from a distance.

When he finally does, he heaves a sigh of relief.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” he calls out, waving. “What are you doing?”

When Hyunwoo looks up, and Changkyun approaches, he realises with a start why Hyunwoo had been waiting outside the house instead of going inside. Changkyun freezes, a few paces away from Hyunwoo.

“Hyung,” he says, hesitating. “What happened to your face?”

Hyunwoo grimaces. “Changkyun, I thought you’d be home by now.”

That’s not an answer to the question. Changkyun steps closer, peers up at Hyunwoo. There’s a graze on his cheek, a bruise blossoming beneath his eye, and his lip is cut, dried blood caking the corner of his mouth.

“Hyung,” Changkyun repeats, a little more firmly. His heart thunders in his ears. He’s seen this before. “What happened?”

“Some of the boys at the dance school where I teach,” Hyunwoo says. He looks down. “They found out I was a wolf.”

Changkyun feels his chest clench. Too many times — he’s seen the people he loves getting hurt for just being who they are, too many times. He reaches his hand up, gently touches the bruise on Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Hyung,” he whispers. Tears sting in his eyes.

“I don’t want to worry everyone,” Hyunwoo admits. “I was trying to figure out how to go in, and tell you guys.”

“We’re going to worry anyway,” Changkyun says. He gently cups Hyunwoo’s cheek. The pack leader, the strong one, the one who would protect them all. Right now, he needs them to be there for him, the way he’s always been there for them. “Let us worry about you,” Changkyun pleads.

Hyunwoo sighs. “I’m okay, really,” he says. “It looks worse than it is.”

Changkyun frowns, chewing on his lower lip. “Yes, but — it’s dangerous, you working out there,” he says. And from the look on Hyunwoo’s face, he knows this too. Changkyun slips his hand into Hyunwoo’s. “Let’s go inside, hyung. We’ll figure it out together.”

Hyunwoo glances down at their linked hands. Changkyun realises it’s the first time he and Hyunwoo have held hands. Hyunwoo’s hand is much larger than his own, but right now, Changkyun feels like he’s the one who needs to wrap Hyunwoo up and protect him from the world.

“Thanks, Kyunnie,” Hyunwoo mumbles.

Changkyun smiles softly at him. “Come on, hyung,” he whispers. “Let’s go.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


To say Kihyun ‘flips out’ would be an understatement. He is simultaneously furious, and panicked, and inconsolably upset. But he holds himself together in the way only Kihyun can, rummaging through cupboards to find the first aid kit, sternly sitting Hyunwoo down as he dabs at his wounds with ointment.

The pack gather around their leader, gazing up at him with unveiled worry in their eyes.

“I’m fine, guys,” Hyunwoo mumbles out of the corner of his mouth as Kihyun cleans the blood from his lip. “I really am, I promise.”

“I told you it wasn’t safe working with the humans,” grumbles Kihyun. He dabs a little too forcefully at Hyunwoo’s cut, and Hyunwoo flinches. Kihyun glowers at Hyunwoo, like it’s his fault for being hurt.

Jooheon, curled up in Hyungwon’s arms, looks like he’s about to cry. “I can’t believe you got beat up.”

“I didn’t get beaten up, they just caught me off guard,” Hyunwoo objects. “I would have been fine if I hadn’t been surprised.”

Kihyun mutters something indistinct under his breath as he finishes cleaning Hyunwoo up, then stomps off into the kitchen with the first aid kit clutched in his hands. Minhyuk takes the opportunity to crawl into Hyunwoo’s lap, snuggles lovingly into their leader.

“Guys, seriously,” Hyunwoo says. “I’m fine.”

Hoseok sniffles. Changkyun looks up. “What are you going to do?” Hoseok asks, also looking like he might burst into tears at any second.

“If you say anything about going back to work with the humans, I’m going to kill you before any of them can get to you,” comes Kihyun’s sharp voice. He emerges from the kitchen, holding a glass of water, which he shoves at Hyunwoo. “Drink this.”

Hyunwoo takes a large gulp from the glass obediently. “What else can I do?” he asks. “There’s just not enough demand in the community for a dance school.”

“Do something else, then,” Kihyun cries out. “Do something that won’t get you killed!”

“I’m not going to get killed.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Okay, enough,” Minhyuk interrupts. He glances between Kihyun and Hyunwoo. “We don’t need to figure that out now. Let’s just all go to sleep, and we can discuss it in the morning, okay?”

Kihyun doesn’t look happy about this, but he nods begrudgingly. He seems really angry, and Changkyun tiptoes around him for the rest of the evening.

In the end, though, Kihyun’s the one who sticks the closest to Hyunwoo as they get ready for bed, the one who smoothes Hyunwoo’s hair away from his face and kisses him on the forehead as they climb into the nest together. Changkyun watches them, from where he’s curled up between Jooheon and Hyungwon. Watches, in the darkness, as Hyunwoo reaches up to Kihyun’s cheek, thumbs a stray tear away.

Love, Changkyun realises, comes in many forms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I made it angsty... come talk to meeee
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t go to work the next day — calls in sick, because he still doesn’t want to quit, but Kihyun also refuses to let him set foot back there until they’ve all had a proper talk about what to do. Changkyun sits with the rest of the pack at the dining table, watches as Hyunwoo and Kihyun stand by the window, discussing the plan for the day in low tones.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Hyunwoo says. He runs his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

Kihyun scowls at him. “I know you are,” he replies. “I would just feel better if I knew someone was with you.”

“What, to make sure I don’t go running back to work?”

“You say that like it’s out of the realm of possibility, but we both know how foolhardy you can be.”

“I won’t, I promise — it’s not worth you missing a day of work just to stay home and watch me.”

Changkyun puts his bowl and chopsticks down. Jooheon glances at him. “Kyun, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun mumbles, already getting to his feet and walking over to Kihyun and Hyunwoo. They fall silent as he approaches, turn to look at him. Changkyun holds his ground, looks them both in the eye. “I can stay with Hyunwoo hyung,” he volunteers.

Kihyun hesitates. Looks over at Hyunwoo, then back at Changkyun. “Kyunnie, you don’t have to,” he starts.

But Changkyun shakes his head firmly. “I was going to go to lectures with Hyungwonnie,” he says, “but I don’t mind missing it. I’m the only one who doesn’t have work to go to.”

Hyunwoo furrows his brow. “You don’t have to do that for me, Changkyun-ah.”

“I’m not just doing it for you,” Changkyun replies. “I’m doing it for the whole pack. It would make everyone feel better, I think.”

“It really would,” Kihyun concedes.

But Hyunwoo looks unconvinced. “Seriously, no one needs to miss any of their plans to look after me.”

Changkyun looks up at Hyunwoo with his best puppy dog eyes. “I also thought we could spend some time together, hyung,” he says plaintively. Juts out his lower lip in a pout. “Do you not want to spend time with me?”

“What? No, of course I want to spend time with you!” Hyunwoo splutters in a panic, reaching out to hold Changkyun’s shoulders, then hesitating, and ending up patting him on the head. With both hands. Changkyun suppresses a laugh.

Kihyun smirks at them both. “You’re good at this,” he says, raising an eyebrow at Changkyun.

“Good at what?” Hyunwoo asks, but they both just grin and ignore him.

“That’s settled then, hyung and I will hang out today, and the rest of you can go to work,” Changkyun declares proudly. He links his arm with Hyunwoo’s, beams at Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo looks bewildered. Changkyun shoots him an angelic smile.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Once everyone’s left for the day, Changkyun suggests to Hyunwoo that they go out for food, and so they end up in a cosy ramen place that Changkyun vaguely remembers Hoseok raving about. It's the first chance Changkyun's had to really been alone with Hyunwoo for any prolonged period of time. But he's less nervous than he would have expected. If anything, Hyunwoo's the one who seems a little flustered. It's cute, Changkyun thinks.

"How's your injuries?" Changkyun asks, peering over the top of his menu at Hyunwoo. The bruises look far worse than they did last night, but Changkyun — unfortunately — has enough experience with getting beaten up to know that bruises often look worse as they get better.

Hyunwoo shrugs. "I'm fine," he says, smiles in that way he does, eyes folding into themselves. "I'm tough."

Changkyun laughs, because Hyunwoo says that in such a soft way that it's maybe the most incongruous thing he's ever seen. His laughter seems to surprise Hyunwoo, but then Hyunwoo's laughing along, and Changkyun feels a surge of fondness course through him.

"Yo, Hyunwoo hyung," comes a bright voice, and a wolf with a black apron tied around his waist pops up next to them. "Haven't seen you round here in a while—” then he trails off and gapes openly at Hyunwoo. “What the heck happened to your face?"

Changkyun stares at this new wolf, who evidently knows Hyunwoo quite well, judging by the familiar way he's speaking to him. Hyunwoo grimaces, and waves a hand in the air dismissively. "Long story," he mumbles. Then he glances at Changkyun. "Changkyun, this is Hoshi. Hoshi, Changkyun."

Hoshi, as this new wolf is apparently called, gasps exaggeratedly and slips into the seat next to Changkyun, all thought of Hyunwoo's injuries apparently forgotten. "You're  _ the _ famous Changkyun," he says in wonderment.

Changkyun blinks. "Uh," he says.

"Hoshi is in Jeonghan's pack," Hyunwoo explains, seeing the bewilderment on Changkyun's face.

Hoshi grins at Changkyun. "It's so nice to finally meet you," he gushes enthusiastically. Then his gaze flicks briefly back to Hyunwoo, eyes narrowed. "Now will you tell me what happened to mister teddy bear's face over here?"

Changkyun suppresses a laugh behind one hand. Hyunwoo just looked scandalised. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Hyunwoo grumbles. “Some of the kids at my dance studio found out I’m a wolf.”

Hoshi makes a face. “That’s awful,” he says. “Are you still working there?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I don’t particularly want to, but what else can I do?”

“I still don’t understand why you can’t teach dance to wolves instead,” Changkyun pipes up. That’s not something he’s really ever understood, but he hadn’t felt like it was his place to question Hyunwoo’s decision. Now, though — things are different. Partly because Hyunwoo’s decision is clearly not working out as well as it had initially seemed. And partly because Changkyun feels more like he belongs with this pack. More like he has the right to  _ care  _ about Hyunwoo.

“There’s not enough demand,” Hyunwoo replies dejectedly. That’s what he always says.

Hoshi sighs, and shakes his head. “To be honest, we tried it once,” he says. “Hyunwoo hyung and I — we held dance classes in the community centre. But it wasn’t enough money. We couldn’t keep it going.”

“But — what about the other wolf communities?” Changkyun presses. “Like, don’t Minhyuk hyung and Hoseok hyung sometimes go teach at other communities? Why can’t you guys do that with dance?”

“We’ve checked,” Hyunwoo replies. “None of the other communities have any dance studios, or even performing arts schools. It’s too niche.”

Changkyun frowns to himself, but doesn’t say anything. He drops the subject, and orders some food for lunch, but throughout the meal his head is whirring. There must be some other way, he thinks. Surely the choices can’t be for Hyunwoo to go to work every day at risk of physical harm, or to simply give up on his passion. The old Changkyun would have resigned himself to the unpleasant reality of the situation, but the new Changkyun refuses to accept it. Life has to be better than this. There has to be another way.

By the time they get home after lunch, Hyunwoo seems to have noticed Changkyun’s silence.

“Kyunnie,” he says, softly. “Are you okay?”

Changkyun blinks himself back to the present. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “Sorry.” He curls up on the sofa, and Hyunwoo sits next to him. “I’m just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Hyunwoo gently places one arm around him, and Changkyun leans into his touch. There’s something so stable, and comforting, about Hyunwoo’s presence. “Are you still worrying about me?”

There’s no point lying, so Changkyun nods. “There has to be a solution, hyung.”

Hyunwoo smiles, his fingers trailing softly up and down Changkyun’s arm. “Maybe,” he says. “But it’s not your responsibility to find it for me.”

“No,” Changkyun replies, “but I want to. Help. If I can.”

“I know, Kyunnie.” Hyunwoo pulls Changkyun close and presses a chaste kiss against the top of his head. “I know. Thank you.”

Changkyun feels his entire body heat up. “Hyung,” he says, and his voice is a little pitchy. 

Hyunwoo pulls away slightly. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “Is this making you uncomfortable?”

“No!” Changkyun shakes his head firmly and presses in closer to Hyunwoo, curling up into his hyung’s side. “I just — we’ve never been this close before. I was a little bit — I don’t know. Worried that you didn’t like me.”

“What? No, of course not.” Hyunwoo tilts Changkyun’s chin up to look at him. “I’m sorry, Changkyun-ah — I’m just a little more reserved with my feelings. Plus I feel a responsibility, as leader, not to — I don’t know. Move too fast? I like you a lot, you know. I don’t want you to doubt that.”

Changkyun beams up at Hyunwoo happily. “Really?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Yes, of course,” he says, firmly. “And I know we all promised not to put pressure on you, but I really think you would be the perfect addition to our pack.”

A giggle of happiness bubbles up in Changkyun. He dives in for a hug, burying his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. “Thanks, hyung,” he murmurs indistinctly. “You’re the best hyung ever.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Better not let the others hear that,” he teases. “Minhyuk would have a fit.”

Changkyun leans away from Hyunwoo, just enough to look up at him. “Jooheon hyung might cry,” he replies. “Hoseok hyung too.”

“Definitely. And Ki would probably punch me.”

“Hyungwon hyung would be chill though.”

Hyunwoo laughs and shakes his head. “Chill to you, maybe,” he replies. “The rest of us would have to deal with him sulking all day.”

Something tugs at Changkyun, deep inside him. The more time he spends with Hyunwoo, the more he realises how little like his intimidating image the pack leader really is. It makes his heart ache even more to see Hyunwoo hurt. He scrunches up his face. “I just want you to be safe, hyung.”

Hyunwoo smoothes Changkyun’s hair away from his forehead. “Hey, look at me,” he murmurs. “I will be. I promise.”

Changkyun nods, even though he still feels worried. “Will you promise me something else, hyung?”

“Anything,” Hyunwoo replies, and Changkyun finds that he believes him. “If I can do it, anything.”

“I was thinking — about the other wolf communities,” Changkyun says. “I know you said there aren’t any other dance schools. And I know there isn’t enough demand in our community. But what if — what there was enough demand across all of the different wolf communities?”

Hyunwoo frowns at him. “What do you mean, Kyunnie?”

“I mean — maybe you should set up your own dance school,” Changkyun explains. Maybe it’s a stupid suggestion, maybe he’s just being naive — but he will never forgive himself if he doesn’t at least suggest it to Hyunwoo. “Maybe there’s enough demand in all the communities put together. And you could have a dance school, or even a performing arts school, that wasn’t just for one community. But for all of them.”

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo says. “I hadn’t really thought about that before.”

“I know it might not work, and this might just be a silly idea — but please, at least think about it?”

Hyunwoo smiles, and nods. “Okay,” he says. “I promise. Anything for you, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun feels his cheeks heat up. “Hyung,” he says quietly, running his fingers along Hyunwoo’s cheek, along the bruises decorating his skin. “Thank you for being so nice to me.”

Hyunwoo smiles softly. “You have nothing to thank me for.”

But he does. Changkyun can’t express how grateful he is to Hyunwoo, and the rest of the pack, for welcoming him with open arms. And for all the love and affection they’ve showed him over the past few months. He just wants them to know how much he truly cares for them. But he doesn’t know how to make them understand.

So he does what his instincts tell him, and shows Hyunwoo. 

He tips his head upwards, presses his body against Hyunwoo, and kisses his softly on the lips. It’s a shy kiss, and a chaste one, but still the contact flutters electric through Changkyun’s body. 

When he pulls away, he realises that Hyunwoo’s eyes are still closed. 

“Kyun,” Hyunwoo exhales quietly, slowly opening his eyes. There’s the faintest pink flush on his cheeks, barely visible against his tanned skin. He grins shyly, eyes crinkling up into crescents. “Changkyun-ah.”

“I like you, hyung.”

Hyunwoo laughs, wrapping his strong arms around Changkyun’s waist. “I like you too,” he replies, and then he’s pulling Changkyun back in for another kiss. His lips are soft, and plump, and kissing him feels so easy and comfortable.

Changkyun doesn’t quite know how it happens, but he finds himself perched in Hyunwoo’s lap, feeling impossibly tiny. His hands are cupping Hyunwoo’s face, and they’re both smiling and laughing as they kiss, and it’s just — fun. Changkyun sighs contentedly and leans his forehead against Hyunwoo’s.

“You’re cute,” Hyunwoo says.

Changkyun shakes his head. “No,” he replies. “You.”

Hyunwoo gives Changkyun a peck on the lips. “Thank you for spending today with me.”

“I liked it,” Changkyun says, truthfully. He sighs, and presses a kiss against Hyunwoo’s cheekbone. 

His heart tugs with something he hasn’t really felt in a long, long time. Safe. He feels  _ safe.  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been responding to comments in a while - work has been really busy! here's a short chapter of soft fluffiness after poor shownu got hurt :( next chapter is full on smut, any guesses for which member it'll be with? hehe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

“Did you enjoy spending time with Hyunwoo hyung yesterday?”

Changkyun hums thoughtfully. He’s walking back from dinner with Hyunwon — they’d just come from a late evening lecture, and instead of waiting to go all the way back home for dinner Hyungwon had insisted on treating him to a meal out. He’d claimed that he was just hungry, but Changkyun had a feeling that Hyungwon just wanted to spend some time alone with him. Which he wasn’t complaining about.

“It was nice,” Changkyun replies. Hyungwon’s holding his hand, and the evening air is cool but he feels warm and cosy inside. “Hyunwoo hyung is really sweet.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Hyungwon sounds so fond, it makes Changkyun’s heart ache. “I’m so glad he’s our pack leader.”

Changkyun glances up at Hyungwon.  _ “Our _ pack leader?

Hyungwon colours slightly. “Sorry — I keep forgetting that you haven’t actually picked us,” he says. “It feels like you’re already one of us, you know?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods. “To be honest, I feel the same. Being with you guys — it feels like I belong. Even though I know that I don’t, not yet at least.”

“Don’t be silly — you don’t have to be officially marked to  _ belong,” _ Hyungwon says. “You do belong with us, and you always will. No matter what you choose. You’ll always have a home with us.”

Changkyun wrinkles up his nose. “Thanks, hyung.” He sighs, swings his and Hyungwon’s linked arms between them. “I’m just so confused. How did you — how did you know this pack was right for you?”

“I didn’t,” Hyungwon says, and Changkyun looks up at him in surprise. Hyungwon laughs at the look of bewilderment on Changkyun’s face. “What I mean is, you never really  _ know, _ for sure. Sometimes you have to take things a little bit on faith.”

“But how did you decide that this was the pack you wanted to — take the leap of faith on?”

Hyungwon cocks his head to the side as he contemplates the question. “I guess it just — I felt happy with them. Whether I was talking to them, or playing games, or eating dinner together...or, you know, pack bonding — just being with them made me happy.”

The mention of pack bonding makes Changkyun blush. “Pack bonding,” he repeats, quietly.

Hyungwon chuckles. “You’re so cute when you’re shy.”

“I’m not cute,” Changkyun grumbles, but without force. He knows he’s cute and he’s starting to embrace it. “I just — don’t have a lot of experience. Privacy was hard to come by when I lived in the shelters.”

“But you have  _ some _ experience?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah — we were five teenage boys,” he says, grinning a little to himself. “We found a way to make it work.”

This makes Hyungwon laugh. “Cheeky,” he teases, bumping into Changkyun with his shoulder. “And, of course, you have experience with Minhyuk hyung as well.”

Changkyun makes a whine of embarrassment, pulls his hand out of Hyungwon’s to cover his face.

“No need to be shy, it’s totally normal.” Hyungwon slings his arm around Changkyun and kisses the top of his head. “I’m just jealous you didn’t ask me first.”

Changkyun pouts at Hyungwon. “It’s not like that,” he whines. “I just wanted to — take the next step, you know? And Minhyuk hyung was willing to help me out.”

Hyungwon grins. “I know,” he says. And then his voice lowers, huskier and a little gravelly in Changkyun’s ear. “But you know, for what it’s worth — if you wanted, I would help you out too.”

Heat floods Changkyun’s cheeks. “Hyung!” he complains, wriggling out of Hyungwon’s grasp. 

Hyungwon just laughs and teases him for being cute and shy. 

But Changkyun doesn’t stop blushing all the way home, and he can’t stop thinking about Hyungwon’s words. He washes up for bed in a daze, barely registering as Minhyuk gives him kisses on the cheek and Kihyun tells him to join them in the nest once he’s ready. All he can think about is Hyungwon.

So, when he catches Hyungwon about to head into the nest, Changkyun reaches out and grabs hold of his wrist. Hyungwon turns back to him in surprise.

“You okay, Kkungie?”

Changkyun nods. “Hyung,” he starts shyly.

Hyungwon steps closer to him. “Everything okay?” he asks. “Has someone upset you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Changkyun says. “I was just thinking — will you sleep with me in the bedroom?”

Hyungwon shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, of course,” he replies. “Is the nest too overwhelming for you tonight? Are you feeling sick?”

Changkyun shakes his head insistently. Hyungwon’s really not getting it. “No, hyung,” he says, a little more firmly this time. “I mean — will you  _ sleep with me,  _ tonight?” He raises his eyebrows at Hyungwon, praying that he’ll catch his meaning.

It takes a beat, but Hyungwon gets it. He clears his throat and coughs. “Uh,” he says. “Are you sure?”

“Yes — but only if you want to.”

Hyungwon makes a strangled noise. “Yeah, fuck — I want to,” he says, then exhales slowly. “Sorry, I mean. We’ll take it slow, okay? Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Changkyun giggles. Hyungwon is adorable when he's flustered. “Okay,” he replies. “But I promise, I want this. I trust you.” He tiptoes, and presses a kiss into Hyungwon’s cheek. “I want it to be you, hyung.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

"Who was the first member of the pack you slept with?" Changkyun asks, even as he sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Hyungwon shuts the door and turns down the lights. Maybe if he talks through it, he won't be so nervous.

Hyungwon hums thoughtfully. In the warm glow of the bedside lamps, his hair looks like fire. 

"Minhyuk. And Jooheon."

"At the same time?"

Hyungwon laughs and nods. "Yeah," he replies. "Have you done that before?"

Changkyun shakes his head. They didn't have the luxury of space or time in the shelters. He's only been with other wolves individually, and even then its mostly just been Taehyuk hyung.

"Maybe one day, if you're comfortable with it, we can try," Hyungwon murmurs. He crawls onto the bed next to Changkyun, close enough to touch but not yet touching. "But for now let's just take things one step at a time."

Changkyun nods gratefully. He licks his lips, hesitating. He's kissed Hyungwon before, of course, but now, knowing what's going to come after — it makes him nervous. In a good way, for sure, but nervous nonetheless.

"Do you want me to take the lead?"

Another nod from Changkyun. Hyungwon smiles fondly at him, then slides one hand onto the back of his neck. Gently pulls him close, until their lips connect. It's not their first kiss, but it might as well be from how electric the contact is. Changkyun melts into the kiss, slowly moving his lips against Hyungwon's. He barely notices his lips parting, and then his tongue is sliding out to meet Hyungwon's, and everything is so slow and languid and delicious.

Hyungwon makes a low murmur of contentment in the back of his throat, and the sound sends a thrill of desire shuddering through Changkyun. He feels Hyungwon slipping his hands underneath his shirt, slowly pushing the fabric up. Hyungwon's hands are large, and dry, cool to the touch. Changkyun shivers.

"Can I take this off?" 

"Mm." Changkyun leans back so Hyungwon can pull the shirt off him. He tugs insistently at the hem of Hyungwon's shirt as well, and, chuckling slightly, Hyungwon complies with the unspoken order. 

He's even paler under the shirt than Changkyun could have imagined, all slender and clean lines and softly defined muscles, like a marble statue. Utterly flawless, except — barely perceptible but right there, on his shoulder. The pack mark.

Changkyun trails his fingers along the faint ridges of the scar tissue. It’s not obvious, but it’s unmistakable. “Minhyuk hyung didn’t have one of these,” he says. Or, at least, he doesn’t recall seeing it.

Hyungwon chuckles, twisting his head to look at Changkyun touching the bite mark. “He does, it’s on his hip,” he says, “you won’t see it unless you’re looking for it.”

It’s not the first time Changkyun’s seen a pack mark before. But it’s the first one he’s seen that’s so — pretty. The skin is barely raised, and ever so slightly pink. It looks like a swirling galaxy on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Back on the streets, marks are brutal, ugly and raw-looking. That’s how they work as markers of possession. But this — this is delicate. It looks like a marker of love.

“It’s beautiful,” Changkyun whispers, transfixed.

“It should be, if the pack leader tends to it well.” Hyungwon slides his fingers tenderly through Changyun’s hair. “If you want, you’ll have one of your own soon.”

Changkyun smiles, looks up at Hyungwon. He doesn’t need to say anything else, just tips his chin up, and Hyungwon’s leaning in, kissing him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. Hyungwon gently pushes him back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. His hands slip between them, palm at Changkyun’s dick through his trousers.

“Is this okay?” Hyungwon murmurs against Changkyun’s lips.

“Yes,” Changkyun says, and Hyungwon kisses him again. He groans softly as Hyungwon slips his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts, and then his boxers. Hyungwon’s hand is large, and warm, and when it closes around Changkyun’s dick, it makes Changkyun draw in a breath. His groin tightens.

“Still okay?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah,” he says, hastily, breathing getting ragged as Hyungwon starts to move his hand. He scrabbles at Hyungwon’s sweatpants, desperate to make Hyungwon feel as good as he feels right now.

“You don’t have to—” Hyungwon starts, but his voice breaks as Changkyun finds his dick. He releases a sharp huff of breath, head toppling forward into Changkyun’s shoulder. “Fuck, Kyun.”

“I want to,” Changkyun says, “I want to make you feel good.” He twists his wrist slightly as he moves up and down along Hyungwon’s length.

Hyungwon groans, hips bucking into Changkyun’s hand. “Fuck, you’re good at this.”

“I had to get good at it,” Changkyun replies, smirking, “we had sex a lot in cramped broom closets. Not a lot of space for much else.”

This makes Hyungwon growl, deep in his chest. The sound surprises Changkyun. 

“No talking about other wolves in bed,” Hyungwon complains. He shimmies out of Changkyun’s grasp, and releases Changkyun’s dick. For a second, Changkyun’s heart stutters as he worries that Hyungwon might be angry at him. Then he sees the teasing smile on Hyungwon’s lips, and then Hyungwon’s pulling his shorts and boxers down over his hips, and all thought of anything except  _ Hyungwon, Hyungwon,  _ flies out of his mind.

Hyungwon strips as well, and Changkyun watches him, his skin electric with desire. There’s none of that panic that had shot through him before — not because he didn’t trust Minhyuk, of course. Just because he’d needed to take things slow, one step at a time. And now he’s ready for the next step.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Hyungwon asks, and he crawls back into bed. He pulls the covers up around them, shuffling down and mouthing wetly at Changkyun’s dick. Changkyun hisses out a breath through his teeth as Hyungwon licks a lazy swipe up along his cock, swirls his tongue around the head.

“Can you — can you fuck me, hyung?”

Hyungwon hums around Changkyun’s cock. It sends a thrill of vibrations up along Changkyun’s spine. 

“Yes,” Hyungwon says, pulling away and smiling fondly down at Changkyun, “of course.”

He gets the lube and condoms out of the side drawer, leans down to kiss Changkyun hard as he presses a lubed up finger against Changkyun’s hole. It’s not a new sensation for Changkyun, but it’s one he hasn’t experienced in a while, and he’s grateful for Hyungwon kissing him so fervently, to distract him from the initial discomfort. He lets out an involuntary gasp when Hyungwon pushes in, but it doesn’t take long before the sting of pain is giving way to a dull throb of pleasure.

“Hyung,” Changkyun whimpers needily, when Hyungwon’s got two fingers in him, and then Hyungwon’s sliding against the something inside of him that makes stars explode in Changkyun’s eyes.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he hisses, “do that again.”

So Hyungwon does, and Changkyun yelps out in the sharpness of the pleasure, arching his back into Hyungwon. He can feel hot tears springing to his eyes, but only from how good he feels. He digs his teeth into Hyungwon’s shoulder, right where the pack mark is. “Hyung,” he groans, “fuck me, please.”

Hyungwon brushes Changkyun’s fringe away from his forehead with his free hand. His fingers twist inside Changkyun, make him squirm with frustration and the need for  _ more. _ “You sure you’re ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Changkyun breathes out, without hesitation, “yes, please, hyung. I’m ready.”

“You’re doing so well, Kkungie,” Hyungwon murmurs, lips against Changkyun’s neck as he slips his fingers out, lines himself up with Changkyun’s entrance. He tongues at Changkyun’s collarbone, sucks on the soft skin there, as he slowly pushes in. Changkyun inhales sharply, fingers digging into Hyungwon’s back. Hyungwon hums and nips at Changkyun’s earlobe. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun chokes out feebly, “I’m fine.” He feels so full, so tight, but also so, incredibly good. Every nerve in his body is on high alert, and he can feel his own muscles clenching around Hyungwon. He can hear the effect he’s having on Hyungwon, in the soft huffs of breath Hyungwon’s exhaling right next to his ear. The coil of desire in his groin tightens.

“You can — you can move now, hyung,” Changkyun says in a strangled voice, after Hyungwon’s pushed all the way in and stayed there, unmoving, for a while. There’s a firm pressure inside him, but no more pain. Just something building, something wound tight like a spring and yearning the explode.

Hyungwon slides slowly out of Changkyun, almost all the way, and Changkyun whimpers at how empty he feels. But then Hyungwon’s thrusting firmly back into Changkyun, and the shockwave of pleasure that it sends through Changkyun renders him speechless. He lets out a breathless moan, bucking his hips up to meet Hyungwon’s every thrust. The angle shifts as he does so, and Hyungwon’s dick presses against his prostate, and Changkyun cries out with the intensity of the sensation.

“You good, baby boy?” Hyungwon pants out. Changkyun looks up at him, looks up at his sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, at the faint sheen of sweat on his brow, at the way his hair hangs stringy in his eyes. He’s so beautiful, Changkyun thinks. Even more beautiful like this.

“I’m so good, hyung,” Changkyun says. He smiles, licks his lips. “So good.” He pulls Hyungwon in for a kiss, open-mouthed, tongues sliding against each other. Heat flares through his body, from his gut all the way down his arms and into his chest.

Without breaking the kiss, Hyungwon reaches down between them, fists a hand over Changkyun’s dick. Changkyun moans helplessly against Hyungwon’s lips, the rocking of his hips getting erratic as Hyungwon starts to stroke him, just slightly out of rhythm with his thrusts. The dissonance twists like tongues of flame inside Changkyun.

“Hyung,” he whimpers out brokenly, “I’m so close, I’m so close.”

“Mm,” Hyungwn says. His voice sounds shattered. “Then come for me, baby boy. Come for me.”

When Changkyun comes, he does so with a muffled yell, body tensing and shaking and completely ablaze with sensation. He can feel his come splashing onto his stomach, warm and sticky, and he’s pretty sure it’s getting all over Hyungwon too. But he can’t bring himself to care, not when he feels this good.

His arms lock around Hyungwon, holding desperately onto him as he rides out his high. He can feel his muscles clenching involuntarily around Hyungwon, and he’s faintly aware of Hyungwon coming as well, somewhere in between all of that, grunting and jerking his hips erratically and collapsing into Changkyun.

“I’m—” Changkyun starts, then he trails off. He doesn’t know what to say. Hyungwon’s still lying on top of him, face buried somewhere against his neck and the pillow. Changkyun’s heart is racing. “Wow,” he says.

Hyungwon groans like he’s in pain, pulls himself out of Changkyun and rolls away. “Fuck, that was so good. You’re so good.”

Changkyun feels his face heat up, even though he’s literally just had sex with this guy, he should be able to take a compliment. “It was really good,” is what he manages to say, shyly.

Hyungwon glances at him, and chuckles. “You’re cute.”

“Don’t say that to someone you’ve just had sex with!”

“But you  _ are  _ cute,” Hyungwon objects. He drags himself to his feet, tugging the condom off and tying it up before tossing it in the trash. Then he glances down at himself, and then at Changkyun. “Wow, you made a mess.”

Changkyun pouts at him. “And whose fault is that?”

“Yours,” Hyungwon says, “for being so sexy.”

Changkyun groans and covers his eyes with his forearm. “Hyung,” he whines.

Hyungwon just laughs. “Come on,” he says, reaching out a hand to Changkyun, “let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Can we shower together?” Changkyun asks brightly, springing to his feet. This is easy, he thinks. Comfortable. They’ve just had sex but it’s still just him, and Hyungwon. Everything’s changed, but at the same time — nothing’s changed. 

“Of course we can shower together,” Hyungwon says, like that’s a given.

Changkyun giggles and goes on his tiptoes to kiss Hyungwon on the cheek. “I’m glad it was you hyung,” he says. What he means is:  _ thank you.  _ And also:  _ I love you. _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week wasn't supposed to be a lycan update but this fic reached 10k hits so here's some soft smutty goodness as a thank you! seriously thank you everyone for reading this, and for all your comments! I've been really busy at my new job so haven't had time to reply yet, but I read all your comments and appreciate them v much! love you! 
> 
> also I can't believe none of you (that I know of) guessed it would be hyungkyun, DO YOU KNOW ME BUT AT ALL??? haha jokes but I'm soft for hyungkyun so of course it had to be them... next chapter is a bit of a filler but after THAT we have a threesome heh heh
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

The first one to notice is, unsurprisingly, Minhyuk. 

It’s a Saturday, which means everyone is home and lounging around the living room or having breakfast in the kitchen when Changkyun wakes up, and finally pries himself out of Hyungwon’s cuddle so he can go outside and get some food. Minhyuk’s standing at the kitchen island, munching at the dumplings Kihyun’s frying up.

“Morning hyungs,” Changkyun greets, slipping into one of the chairs next to Minhyuk. He takes a deep inhale of the smell of food, grins happily. He points at the plate of dumplings when Kihyun turns around. “Can I have one of these?”

“Yeah, of course — not you, Minhyuk, you’ve eaten half the plate!”

Minhyuk ignores Kihyun’s protest, snatching his hand away when Kihyun swats at it, only to dart out and pick up another dumpling with his fingers when Kihyun turns around. He winks at Changkyun conspiratorially. “Sleep well, baby?”

Not really, to be honest. Changkyun’s kind of exhausted from his nighttime activities with Hyungwon. But he’s also inordinately pleased. He bites down on his cheek to suppress the smile that’s creeping onto his face.

It’s too late, though, because Minhyuk’s eyes are widening, and then he’s leaning in closer to take a deep whiff of Changyun’s scent. Changkyun squirms away from him, but Minhyuk’s already gasping in exaggerated shock.

“You and Hyungwonnie!” he stage whispers. “You  _ didn’t!” _

Changyun smacks Minhyuk on the arm. “Shush, hyung.” But then he smiles into one hand. “And yeah, we did.”

“It’s the smell of these stupid dumplings, or I would have been able to tell the second you walked out of the room,” Minhyuk says, gesturing angrily at the plate of dumplings that he had been so eagerly devouring only seconds ago. He flashes his teeth at Changkyun deviously. “I have the best nose in the pack.”

Kihyun turns back to them, spooning more dumplings onto the plate. “What are the two of you whispering about?”

Minhyuk bounces up onto the balls of his feet. “Can I tell him?” he asks eagerly. “Can I tell him, please?”

“Tell me what?”

Changkyun sighs, but he’s smiling. He nods, and Minhyuk claps his hands together gleefully. “Our Changkyunnie and Hyungwonnie had  _ sex,”  _ he says, in a low voice, like he’s revealing something scadalous. Then he breaks the illusion by giggling, toppling sideways into Changkyun in giddy glee.

Kihyun rolls his eyes at Minhyuk, but when he turns to Changkyun he is all smiles. “You okay, Kkukkungie?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun replies, heart full to bursting. “Really good. Happy.”

Minhyuk lets out a high-pitched wail of what Changkyun gathers must be delight, because suddenly he’s being folded up into Minhyuk’s arms and smothered with kisses against the top of his head. He makes a half-hearted effort to extricate himself, but ultimately just lets the assault of affection continue. Minhyuk smells nice, anyway, fresh and clean and faintly citrusy. Changkyun presses his face into Minhyuk’s chest and breathes him in.

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun says, and Changkyun cracks an eye to see him waving a spatula at them, “if you guys aren’t going to help out then get out of my kitchen.”

“I’m helping with quality control,” replies Minhyuk, releasing Changkyun and popping another dumpling into his mouth whole. It’s too big for him to chew and speak at the same time, so he just grins at Kihyun, cheeks puffed out.

Changkyun laughs and hops off the seat, sidling round the kitchen island to stand next to Kihyun. “I can help, hyung,” he offers. “Why are you making so many dumplings, anyway?”

“Ah, about that.” Kihyun hesitates. “We’re having some guests over. It’s all really last minute, but it was only arranged this morning.”

Changkyun blinks at Kihyun. His nerves skitter slightly in apprehension. “What guests?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Kihyun says. “But I need to focus on these dumplings, and also making sure Minhyuk doesn’t eat them all.” He glances behind him, to where Minhyuk is seated in front of the plate of dumplings, beaming innocently at them. Kihyun sighs and shakes his head, before turning back to Changkyun. “Can you go ask Hyunwoo hyung? He’ll explain.”

“Mm, okay.” Changkyun is surprised to find that he’s not more nervous. He flashes a toothy grin at Kihyun, then kisses him on the cheek. “Thanks for the dumplings, hyung.”

Kihyun’s cheeks flush pink. “Aish,” he says, ducking his head down to hide his smile, “it’s nothing.”

“I want a kiss too!” Minhyuk cries out, except with his mouth full it sounds more like  _ ‘I wanth a kith thoo’. _

Kihyun reaches out and slaps Minhyuk’s hand away from the plate. “Min, seriously, stop eating those!”

Changkyun laughs, presses a sloppy smooch into Minhyuk’s cheek, and skips off. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Hyunwoo’s in the living room, watching a cooking program with the volume turned low. Jooheon’s head is pillowed in his lap, and Hoseok is sprawled out on the beanbag, playing a game on his phone. It’s quiet, and domestic, and it feels like home.

Changkyun plops himself next to Hyunwoo. “Hyung, Kihyun hyung said you had something to tell me.”

“Ah, yes.” Hyunwoo stops carding his fingers through Jooheon’s hair to flick the television off. Jooheon lets out a low whine, and Changkyun isn’t sure if it’s from the program being interrupted or from the pause in having his head scratched. He strongly suspects it’s the latter.

“Honey, I need to speak to Kyun about our guests later today,” Hyunwoo says, gently tapping Jooheon on the shoulder as an indication that he should sit up. 

“Why can’t you tell him while I’m lying here?” Jooheon grumbles, “I’m comfy.” 

Changkyun suppresses a giggle. Jooheon is so protective of him, like he’s determined to play the hyung role to the best of his ability, but he reverts to being the pouty maknae whenever he’s with any of the other pack members. 

“Please, Honey?” Hyunwoo asks. “It’s important.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Changkyun parrots, grinning. “It’s my turn to be babied by Hyunwoo hyung.”

Jooheon gasps and sits up, one hand flying to his chest. “You’re getting sassy,” he exclaims in faux-shock, eyes wide as he turns to Hyunwoo. “You see this, hyung?”

Hyunwoo chuckles, eyes folding up into sparkling crescents. “Yes,” he says, and he sounds happy, “I do.”

“Outrageous!” Jooheon shakes his head dramatically as he launches himself off the sofa and over to join Hoseok by the beanbags. He winks at Changkyun, then goes back to gasping like he’s been personally insulted in the worst way. “Absolutely incorrigible.”

“He’s just teasing,” Hyunwoo says to Changkyun, like he’s worried Changkyun might take Jooheon’s words to heart. And maybe he might have, months ago, when he’d first arrived. When he hadn’t been so certain of everyone’s affections towards him. But he’s not worried about it, not anymore.

“I know,” Changkyun replies lightly. He shuffles closer, half-clambers into Hyunwoo’s lap. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Changkyun, who settles into his embrace happily. “Seungcheol gave me a call this morning,” he says, “do you know who that is?”

Changkyun nods. “He’s the leader of Jeonghan and Mingyu’s pack.” Hyunwoo beams at him, like he’s proud of Changkyun for remembering, and Changkyun feels like his heart is aglow.

“He said they had a pack meeting last night, about you.” Hyunwoo reaches up, tucks a stray lock of Changkyun’s hair behind his ears. “They all agreed that they wanted to formally court you.”

“Oh.” Changkyun looks down, feeling suddenly shy. He’d sort of know some of the wolves in that pack were interested in him, but to have this formal declaration feels a little out of place. He doesn’t feel like he deserves all this attention.

“If you don’t want them to, I’ll tell them,” Hyunwoo says quickly, noticing Changkyun’s unease. 

“No, it’s not that.” Changkyun chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I just — I’ve only met some of them. Are they all sure they want to court me?”

“Apparently so.” Hyunwoo tugs Changkyun in for a hug, presses a kiss against the top of his head as he does so. “Seungcheol said everyone who met you took a real shine to you.”

Changkyun flushes. “That’s sweet of them,” he says, sitting up straight and shuffling so that he’s effectively straddling Hyunwoo’s lap. He looks Hyunwoo straight in the eye. “And you won’t mind?”

Hyunwoo seems taken aback by the question. “No,” he says, “of course not.” Then he looks down, and Changkyun can see the bashful tilt of his chin. “As long as you’re happy.”

“I  _ am _ happy,” Changkyun says. Hyunwoo looks up at him, and smiles. It makes Changkyun feel a tingle of fondness, and maybe something else, in his gut. “I don’t think I’ll like them as much as I like you guys, but I want to meet them. Are they coming over this afternoon?”

Changkyun’s little assurance seems to have made Hyunwoo happy, because the grin that spreads on his face is wider than Changkyun thinks he’s ever seen before. “Not all of them,” Hyunwoo says. He trails his fingers up and down Changkyun’s back distractedly. Changkyun’s not sure he realises he’s doing it. “Just Seungcheol, and Jeonghan, and Mingyu, and maybe a couple of the others. They’re a big pack, and I told them not to bring everyone.”

“Okay!” Changkyun flings his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, nuzzles his face into the curve where it meets his shoulder. “Thanks, hyung.”

Faintly, from somewhere behind him, he hears Jooheon cry out, “does this mean the serious talk is over?” This is shortly after followed by Hoseok exclaiming about a ‘cuddle pile’, which ends with Hyunwoo and Changkyun being collectively engulfed in hugs.

“Oof,” Changkyun exhales with the force of the impact. But it doesn’t hurt, and all he feels is the warm glow of happiness, spreading through his body.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Changkyun spends a fairly unnecessary amount of time fussing over his outfit, eager to make a good impression. In the end, he settles for a simple t-shirt and jeans, not all that different from what he usually wears. Jooheon watches him change, amusement quirking at his lips.

“Don’t try  _ too  _ hard to impress them,” he teases, “I’ll get jealous.”

“Not my problem,” Changkyun shoots back, smirking. Jooheon was the first wolf of the pack he got close to, and it’s not surprising that he’s also the first one he’s become comfortable enough to tease. It’s a new enough dynamic that it still makes Jooheon’s face light up with surprise, and then affection. Changkyun likes seeing that look on Jooheon’s face.

“You’re such a brat to me,” Jooheon complains, standing behind Changkyun and wrapping his arms around his waist, chin hooked on his shoulder. Their gazes meet in the mirror. Jooheon’s eyes are glinting with mischief. “I’m already jealous that you slept with Hyungwonnie last night.”

“Ah, hyung.” Changkyun feels his face heat up, and he covers his eyes with his hands so he doesn’t have to look at his reflection blushing.

Jooheon hums and nips playfully at Changkyun’s ear. “How will you make it up to me?”

Changkyun giggles and wriggles round Jooheon’s arms. “Kisses?” he suggests, giving Jooheon a quick peck on the tip of his nose.

“I like kisses,” Jooheon replies, beaming. 

“Or — and here’s another idea,” Changkyun continues, pretending like he’s thinking about this very hard. “Something better than kisses.”

Jooheon shakes his head with certainty. He presses his lips against Changkyun’s cheek and murmurs, “Nope, there’s nothing better than kisses.”

“Oh, and here I was thinking you might like to spend the night with me,” Changkyun sing-songs, stepping out of Jooheon’s embrace. “You know, so I can,  _ make it up to you?” _

Jooheon’s jaw falls open. “Wait,” he says, “do you mean that?”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Jooheon. “Nope, offer’s been rescinded due to lack of interest!”

“What lack of interest! There’s plenty of interest!”

But Changkyun’s already dancing out of the room, and Jooheon trails after him yelling about how the maknae is bullying him. Minhyuk’s the first one they bump into, and so they both start appealing to him to take sides. Minhyuk is halfway suggesting they play a game to decide a winner — even though it’s not clear what the winner would win — when the doorbell rings. Jooheon startles visibly, while Changkyun lets out a sharp shriek of surprise.

“Behave, children,” Kihyun scolds, hurrying out of the kitchen with his plates of dumplings. Hyunwoo goes to open the door. Changkyun smoothes down his hair and the front of his shirt nervously.

He’s met Jeonghan and Mingyu before, of course. They both smile at him kindly as they enter, behind a wolf that Changkyun hasn’t met before. He supposes this is Seungcheol. He’s a tall, broad-shouldered man, with sparkling eyes and full, pink lips. Changkyun feels his cheeks flush as Minhyuk nudges him forward to say hello.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you,” Seungcheol says, once they’ve been introduced. He gestures at Jeonghan and Mingyu, “These two have been singing your praises non-stop.”

“We definitely have,” Mingyu exclaims, bounding forward and slinging one arm around Changkyun. “Ah, Changkyunnie hyung, you haven’t been to the daycare in a while! We miss you.”

The attention that’s lavished on Changkyun over the next hour or so is definitely a lot, but he doesn’t mind. The wolves have brought him a gift to mark them formally starting to court him, and at first Changkyun feels bad to receive it, but then he realises it’s a package of snacks, and his eyes light up. He nibbles on an almond biscuit happily and listens as Seungcheol tells him about their pack.

“We’re a much bigger pack, so if that’s not something you really vibe with, we totally understand,” Seungcheol is saying, and his eyes are kind as he looks at Changkyun. 

Jeonghan, sitting next to Changkyun, reaches over and places on soft hand on top of Changkyun’s. “We know you have a lot of packs interested in you, and we know we’re not the front-runners,” he says, gently. “But even if we all just stay friends after this, we would really like to get to know you. Our two packs are really close, after all.”

“Especially me and Kihyun hyung!” Mingyu wraps his arms around Kihyun enthusiastically. Kihyun scrunches up his face and wriggles away, but he’s laughing. Changkyun can see the easy comfort between them, and also in the way Hyunwoo and Seungcheol talk quietly amongst themselves, chuckling lowly from time to time. Jeonghan and Minhyuk, meanwhile, never stop touching each other idly even as the conversation flows on around them. 

Changkyun realises, sitting curled up in the midst of all these wolves, that there are many ways to be part of a family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small slice of life domesticity scene,,, I've updated three weeks in a row now so I hope y'all are all well fed! just a note to say don't get used to this frequency of updates - I'm going to focus a little more on arranged marriage au and sugar baby au for now, plus I'm going on holiday soon for a week. lycan was always my self-indulgent fic that I don't stress myself out over re: update schedules and stuff so yes it's gonna be on the backburner for a bit! I still have a handful of chapters pre-written so will def keep updating but not as regularly as once a week. thank you everyone for reading and following this story :) please leave a comment if you're enjoying it, let me know where you think things are gonna go!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


End file.
